


Draco v temnotě

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Friendship, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Následkem nehody v sedmém ročníku přijde Draco o zrak. Zpočátku se úplně stáhne do sebe, vyhýbá se jakékoliv pomoci a případné lítosti druhých; je rozhodnut postarat se sám o sebe. Ale jakmile Harry zkříží svou cestu s Dracovým černým světem, vytvoří se mezi oběma chlapci podivuhodné přátelství, kdy se oba naučí vidět jiným způsobem nejen sami sebe, ale i toho druhého.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco in Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11289) by Plumeria. 



Na odchodu ze šaten se Draco zastavil před zrcadlem, aby naposledy překontroloval svůj finální vzhled. Třebaže jeho vlasy budou během několika minut rozcuchané a jeho šaty budou divoce povlávat ve větru, chtěl před nástupem na hřiště vypadat naprosto bezchybně. Byl přece kapitán, tak musel vypadat reprezentativně! Byl v čele. Obdivovaný. Respektovaný. Uznávaný.

Prohrábl si vlasy, aby se zbytečně ujistil, že každý stříbřitě-blonďatý pramínek je dokonale na svém místě. Viděl svůj odraz; stál vzpřímeně a svíral svou Supernovu 10, kožené chrániče na rukou a nohou se leskly (div neházely prasátka), zelené šaty mu perfektně seděly... Ano, takhle by to šlo.

„Opravdu hezké,“ souhlasně prohodilo zrcadlo. Draco se v odpověď lehce ušklíbl; už se odvracel jinam, aby svolal dohromady hráče svého týmu.

Na jeho zavolání se všichni rychle shromáždili u vchodu. Namísto nějakého připitomělého povzbuzování a prázdných řečiček se každému z nich podíval do očí, dlouze a s očekáváním, protože věděl, že to bude mít mnohem větší účinek, než jakého by dosáhl hloupými slovy. Pak, těsně před jedenáctou, se otočil a sebejistě s nimi vykročil na hřiště.

Poprvé od třetího ročníku zahajovalo sezónu utkání Zmijozelu a Nebelvíru; oproti třetímu ročníku se chystali hrát fér. Žádní zákeřní hipogryfové, žádné bezútěšné počasí - nebylo třeba nic zmanipulovat (ačkoliv právě to byla vždycky zábava). Tenhle zápas měl udat tón pro oba týmy na celou sezónu. A Draco byl pevně rozhodnutý, že Zmijozel bude nejlepší.

Naproti přes hřiště přicházel ve svých nápadných rudých úborech tým protivníků. Vedl je Harry Potter. Jeho vlasy nepotřebovaly žádnou pomoc od větru, aby mu neuspořádaně padaly do tváře.  
Shromáždili se ve středu hřiště a probodávali se pohledy. Draco si tenhle zvyk oblíbil už dávno, byla to taková automatická reakce. Harryho jizva přitahovala jeho pozornost, vyzývala k upřenému pohledu z očí do očí. Provokovalo ho to skoro stejně jako jejich slovní potyčky.

„Tentokrát to projedeš, Pottere,“ zasyčel, když si přesně podle předpisů potřásali rukama.

Zelené oči se zúžily. „Asi tak, jako jsem utrpěl porážku pokaždé, když jsme hráli proti sobě? Ale počkat - to jsi přece vždycky prohrál ty.“

Draco arogantně pokrčil rameny. „Ke každému se štěstí musí někdy obrátit zády. Dneska je řada na tobě, Pottere.“

Harryho odpověď byla přerušena madame Hoochovou, která vybídla oba týmy ke slušné hře a přikázala jim, aby se připravili. O chvíli později už zapískala na píšťalku a čtrnáct hráčů se odrazilo a vylétlo vzhůru do vzduchu.

Bylo příjemné listopadové ráno, chladné, ale jasné. Na nebi bylo jen pár bílých mraků, které narušovaly nekonečnou modř. Když se Draco vznesl, připadalo mu, jako by mohl přes ty bezlisté stromy dohlédnout až na kraj světa, až do věčnosti. Budoucnost se před ním rozvinula jako obzor; tohle byl jeho poslední školní rok. Vloni si ještě užíval svévolné zábavy, dokud si ho nepřišla nárokovat jeho předurčená budoucnost. Teď si již byl vědom, kam ta prestiž a povinnost být Malfoyem vede.

Věděl, že tohle je jeho poslední šance porazit Pottera. Náhlý svistot Potlouku ho vytrhl z úvah a on si v duchu vyčinil, že se namísto soustředění na hru a pátrání po Zlatonce takhle zasnil.

Nebelvírský chytač byl ve středu hřiště a Draco se vznášel nedaleko, připraven vyrazit za tím zatraceným míčkem okamžitě, jakmile se někde ukáže.

„Hej! Najdi si vlastní místo na pozorování,“ zakřičel na něj Harry, aby přehlušil davy diváků.

„Ani nápad. Tady se mi to líbí,“ protáhl Draco lenivě, zatímco očima přimhouřenýma před sluníčkem rentgenoval hřiště. „Copak? Děláš si starosti, jestli tvůj stařičký Kulový blesk bude stačit mojí Supernově 10?“

„Můj Kulový blesk je na tom velice dobře, bez obav.“

Draco střelil pohledem po nebelvírském chlapci, aby zjistil, co s ním jeho popíchnutí udělalo. S potěšením si všiml, že chytač zlostně zatíná čelist. Rozhodl se trochu prolétnout a sklonil své koště k zemi úžasným obloukem, ze kterého se tajil dech i jemu samému. Harry si myslel, že Malfoy spatřil Zlatonku, proto ho okamžitě následoval. Země se přibližovala a přibližovala a Draco vyrovnal svůj střemhlavý let až v poslední chvíli. Pak se otočil a posměšně zavolal na svého konkurenta, který za ním o několik stop zaostával. „Co jsi to říkal, loudale?“

Namísto toho, aby mu Harry posměšek vrátil, se s koštětem dravě vrhl kupředu. Draco se otočil a pochopil; Harry vskutku spatřil Zlatou.

Začali soupeřit doopravdy, oba chlapci se snažili zápas co nejdříve ukončit - každý ve svůj vlastní prospěch. Zatímco Camrál, Potlouky a spoluhráči létali všude kolem nich, oni křižovali hřiště tam a zpět, malému okřídlenému míčku neustále v patách. Podvakrát se jim zlatavá kulička ztratila z dohledu, ale pokaždé ji jeden z chlapců znovu spatřil a stíhání začalo nanovo.

Dracova pozornost se zúžila pouze na malý zlatý objekt; sotva si všímal svého okolí, když svištěl kolem tribun či brankových tyčí. Cítil, jak se Harry (červená čmouha po jeho levici) dotahuje, aby dokázal, že je lepší než Draco. Zlatonka byla jen kousek před nimi... blíž a blíž... vyhnuli se nečekanému Potlouku... znovu předvedli sérii smyček kolem brankových tyčí... Zatraceně! Zlatonka stále zůstávala těsně mimo jejich dychtivý dosah.

V momentu zuřivé frustrace Draco náhle škubnul svým koštětem doprava, když Zlatonka zase začala měnit směr. Místo jejího pronásledování vsadil vše na šanci, že mu sama vlétne do rány.

Plesk! Malý míček vrazil do Dracovy dlaně takovou silou, že mu málem vyklouznul. Draco zíral na svou ruku jako uhranutý. Byla to vážně pravda? Vskutku viděl ta maličká křidýlka, která ho šimrají v dlani? ANO!

Zlomek vteřiny mu trvalo, než mu ta pravda došla, pak natáhl ruku a nadšeně jí zamával nad hlavou; bylo to gesto, které toužil udělat již tolik let!

Obrátil se za sebe. Vidět Nebelvířanův nevěřícný výraz stálo za všechna ta prohraná utkání. „Nehledáš něco?“ poškleboval se mu a mával Zlatonkou ve vzduchu. Harryho ohromené překvapení se proměnilo ve vztek. Draco si plně užíval svou vítěznou chvíli. Pak se ale výraz Harryho obličeje náhle změnil. Strach. Strach?

„Bacha!!!“ zakřičel tmavovlasý chlapec, právě v okamžiku, kdy Draco ucítil, jak ho něco tvrdého udeřilo do týla. Bolest mu projela lebkou a rozšířila se páteří do celého těla; Zlatonka mu vyklouzla z prstů.

Poslední věc, kterou uviděl předtím, než ho pohltila temnota, byl Harry Potter, který se k němu natahoval, aby ho zachytil v pádu.


	2. temný svět

The eyes that shone  
now dimmed and gone  
\- - Thomas Moore  
Oft in the Stilly Night

(Oči které zářily  
nyní potemněly a vyhasly)

„... a poté, v roce 1752, obr Melvin Mrzutý omylem šlápl na jisté skřety, což ukončilo probíhající skřetí nepokoje, ale vyvolalo válku mezi skřety a obry. Tato válka trvala sedmnáct let a dvanáct dní. Během té doby...“

Draco bojoval s nutkáním knihu zaklapnout, aby umlčel to nekonečné, iritující a monotónní blábolení. Dějiny čar a kouzel byly už tak dosti nezáživné, tak proč muselo kouzlo, které přimělo jeho texty, aby se samy nahlas četly, být také tak jednotvárné? Vlastně to znělo skoro stejně jako fádní mumlání profesora Binnse, takže i knihy do lektvarů se pro Draca po nějaké době staly nudnými.

Unaveně si protřel oči; bylo to gesto, které mu zůstalo, ačkoliv jeho oči už nefungovaly. Kniha mlela dál a dál, takže se přinutil soustředit se. Příští týden psali z dějin test na učivo, které si měli během prázdnin zopakovat. Chtěl s tím být co nejdříve hotov. To znamenalo, že hned napoprvé musel vstřebat velké množství informací, aby zmenšil počet toho, kolikrát bude ty zatracené pasáže muset poslouchat.

Už to byly dva měsíce, dva černočerné měsíce, které uplynuly od oné nehody při famfrpálovém utkání. Kvůli svému vítězství pošetile zapomněl, jak blízko je obřím brankovým tyčím, a to ho připravilo o zrak. Čarodějnická medicína umí spravit mnoho věcí, ale nedokáže, jak ho doktoři s lítostí informovali, napravit poškození mozku. Zranění bylo v týlovém laloku vzadu jeho hlavy, jak mu sdělili, a s tím nemohli udělat nic. Ačkoli jeho otec vyhrožoval, jeho matka naléhala a on sám se nevěřícně dožadoval druhého, třetího, dvanáctého názoru, odpověď lékařského společenství byla vždy stejná: slepota. Trvalá.

»»««

Harry neúnavně prohledával police v zadní části knihovny, dokud nenašel to, co hledal - přehled plísňovitých hub, který potřeboval na hodinu bylinkářství. Oprášil jej, zběžně prolistoval a strčil pod paži. Stále ještě zbývalo několik knih, které potřeboval, ale Harry se rozhodl, že se po nich podívá až druhý den. Nebyl jako Hermiona, která se dokázala s kupou antických (a suchopárných) knih vypořádat za jediný večer. I tak tohle bude až až, připočte-li k tomu svou zbylou práci. Když už o tom uvažoval - příští týden ho čekal test z dějin čar a kouzel, takže by se měl raději začít připravovat dříve, než ho začne Hermiona nahánět s těmi barevnými poznámkami.

Právě když procházel kolem dalších polic, uvědomil si, že slyší hluboký monotónní hlas. Zarazilo ho, že to znělo skoro jako výklad profesora Binnse, ale ještě méně záživněji. Zvědavě strčil hlavu do jedné z malých bočních místností a zkoprněle se zastavil.

V místnosti, kterou ozařovalo jen světlo svíček, seděl Draco Malfoy a rukama si podpíral hlavu. Před ním ležela rozevřená učebnice... a zdálo se, že to ona mluví. Buď to, nebo tam byl ještě někdo pod neviditelným pláštěm, protože to nevypadalo, že by tak mumlal Draco - a nikoho jiného v místnosti neviděl.

„Ať už jsi kdokoliv, buď promluv nahlas, nebo odsud vypadni. Nesnáším, když na mě někdo zírá.“

„No,...“ vykoktal Harry překvapeně. Pozoroval, jak Draco pootočil hlavou ke dveřím, v nichž Harry stál - ne aby se podíval, ale aby ho lépe slyšel. „To jsem já - Harry. Potter. Já... no... nechtěl jsem tě rušit. Jak jsi vlastně věděl, že jsem tady?“

„Tvoje kroky, idiote, co jiného? Školní obuv na kamenné podlaze není nikdy dost tichá.“

„Aha.“ Harry si připadal pošetilý; tohle ho vůbec nenapadlo. „Tak... no... to mluví tvoje kniha? Abys nemusel číst? Zajímalo mě, jak to děláš.“

Draco si popuzeně povzdechl. „Ano, takhle to teď funguje. Očaroval jsem tu knihu, aby se mi předčítala. Jako dítě, které dostává pohádky na dobrou noc, jen mnohem méně zajímavé. Přišel jsem se učit sem, aby ten hlas knížky nikoho neobtěžoval. Nepotřebuji, aby na mě lidi kvůli tomu hluku civěli.“

Harry vstoupil do malé místnosti, aby knížku lépe slyšel. „Páni, to zní fádně. To všechny knížky mluví stejně?“

„Naprosto stejně.“

„Nemůžeš to změnit?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl úsečně. „A teď bych rád pokračoval v učení, jestli už jsi přestal s tou hrou na výslech.“

„Víš,“ nabídl Harry a přišel přímo před druhého chlapce, „mohl bych ti číst místo tohohle.“

Blonďák pohnul hlavou, aby sledoval směr Harryho hlasu a Harry zjistil, že se cítí značně nervózně. Bylo to vůbec poprvé, kdy se od toho incidentu díval do Dracovy tváře takto zblízka. Stejná bledá a špičatá tvář, jen zvláštně bezvýrazná. Byl zvyklý na ty šedé oči, co po něm metaly blesky; teď byly jako kamenná zeď - neživá a neproniknutelná. Nebyly na nic zaostřeny. 

„A to u všech všudy proč?“ vyštěkl blonďatý chlapec. Harry byl podivně uklidněn faktem, že alespoň Dracův hlas stále dobře vyjadřuje nenávist.

„No... myslel jsem si, že bude méně nudné, když ti to budu-“

Malfoy si odfrkl. „Nepotřebuji tvoji lítost.“

„To není lítost! To je-“

„Co to je?“

„Jen se snažím pomáhat, dobře? Je na tom něco špatného? Ty jsi znuděný a já ti nabízím, že to udělám méně nudné.“

„Ach ano. Jak jen jsem mohl zapomenout?“ protáhl slepý chlapec pomalu. „Harry Potter, hrdina všech. Pro našeho zázračného chlapce není žádný problém příliš banální.“

„Zatraceně Malfoy, co ty máš za problém?“ Harry začínal být naštvaný - jestli více na sebe, nebo na Zmijozelského chlapce, to si nebyl jist. Co ho to ksakru popadlo, že nabízel tomu zabedněnci svou pomoc?

„Můj problém? Můj problém je ten, že otravuješ tam, kde nejsi potřebný a vlastně mě rušíš v mé práci. Teď, když laskavě dovolíš, se ještě musím věnovat studiu. Běž zachránit nějakou slečnu v tísni, když jsi tak horlivý pomáhat.“

S tím se Draco otočil zpátky ke knize, vrátil stránku, kterou kniha odcitovala během toho, co se hádali, a nechal, aby se přečetla znovu.

Harry vztekle opustil místnost.

Nicméně na druhý den se vrátil. Namlouval si, že je to proto, aby získal další knihy nezbytné k napsání eseje (což byla koneckonců pravda). Ignoroval fakt, že se kvůli tomu nutně nepotřeboval plížit knihovnou v ponožkách, s botami v ruce. Harry si ani sám nebyl jistý, proč zase přišel, ale po včerejší výměně názorů byl zvědavý, jak si Draco vede. Od té osudné nehody svého bývalého rivala často nevídal - nejdříve byl pryč, poté se stáhl do sebe. Už si víc nedobíral Harryho a jeho přítel a vlastně nemluvil s nikým, pokud nehovořil přímo s někým z učitelského sboru. Ale zdálo se, se Draco dokáže s tím vším vyrovnat. Než se vrátil do školy, zmeškal učivo, ale všechno dohnal, byl připravený do všech hodin a Harry ho vlastně neviděl žádat o pomoc s... čímkoliv. Ale jak to zvládal?

Rozhodnut nezpůsobit žádný hluk tichounce vklouzl do malé studovny, kde zjistil, že se vůbec nemusel tolik namáhat. Namísto toho, aby si Malfoy podpíral hlavu, měl ji položenou na stole. Oči měl zavřené a bylo naprosto zřejmé, že učebnici dějin, kterou měl před sebou položenou, vůbec nevnímá. Dnešní nuda zřejmě přesáhla snesitelný limit, což Harrymu vnuklo nápad.

Vplížil se do místnosti, ukázal hůlkou na knihu a zašeptal: „Finite incantatum“. Hlas se zastavil. Tak tiše, jak jen byl schopen, si odtáhnul židli, postavil brašnu na zem a vyčkával, kdy se druhý chlapec vzbudí. Netrvalo to dlouho; patrně se jednalo jen o krátké zdřímnutí.

Blonďák se s povzdechem narovnal, ospale si protřel oči a jakmile si uvědomil ticho v místnosti, natáhl se po mlčící knize. „Pitomé kouzlo,“ zareptal Draco.

Harry se do toho vložil, než Draco stihl kouzlo obnovit. „Tak Neuvěřitelný Hlas je dneska až příliš uchvacující?“

Malfoy nadskočil a prudce otočil hlavu směrem k Harrymu. „Pottere, co tady k čertu děláš? Zatraceně, málem jsi mi přivodil infarkt!“

Harry pokrčil rameny - zapomněl, že ho druhý chlapec nemůže vidět. „Šel jsem kolem, viděl jsem tě podřimovat, a tak jsem ti přišel zopakovat svou nabídku.“

„Už jsme zase u toho? Říkal jsem ti, že ne-“

„Jo, jo. Já vím. Nepotřebuješ lítost. Ale ani nepotřebuješ být ukolíbán ke spánku svými vlastními učebnicemi. Hele, já se také musím učit na ten stupidní test. Takže si ty materiály stejně musím projít a můžu si je klidně pročíst i s tebou.“

„Proč si to teda neprojdeš s tvými nebelvírskými kamarádíčky?“ vyštěkl Draco.

„Protože Hermiona musí dnes večer vést setkání prefektů a Ron je se svou holkou - s Mandy. Koukni, tohle je plýtvání času. Já se musím učit, ty se musíš učit a tyhle nesmysly jsou už tak dost nezáživné. Když už nic jiného, tak se navzájem budeme udržovat bdělí.“ Harry neodolal, aby ho ještě nepopíchl: „Vypadá to, že sis na to chrápání docela zvykl.“

Draco se zamračil. „Dobrá,“ svolil. Postrčil knihu směrem k Harrymu. „Jinak bys mě asi nenechal na pokoji. Když jsi tak odhodlaný učíst se do ochraptění, ať je po tvém. Ale hleď, ať je to záživné.“

Harry se zazubil. „Pochybuji, že by byť i sama Weasleyova dvojčata dokázala válku obrů a skřetů udělat záživnou, ale budu se snažit.“ Přetočil několik stránek zpátky a začal číst. „Po Snodgrassově smlouvě, podepsané roku 1769, založil Otupělý Olfred společenství poblíž bezvýznamného města Herringsford...“

»»««

Každé ráno začínalo pro Draca ležením v posteli. Dýchal klidně a rozvážně a snažil se určit, jestli už je vzhůru, nebo ne. Otevření očí nemělo na jeho mozek žádný účinek, takže několik minut trvalo, než si uvědomil, že má nad svým tělem kontrolu, a že je si vědom svého okolí a tudíž nesní. Dneska ráno ho mrazivý vzduch rychle přesvědčil o tom, že už se plně probudil, a tak se automaticky natáhl pro svou hůlku, kterou vždy nechával na stejném místě na nočním stolku u postele. Nacvičeným gestem ukázal na hodiny, které měly vymezeny místo hned vedle. „Tempus,“ zamumlal.

„Šest dvacet tři,“ odpověděly mu hodiny.

S povzdechem se posadil, spustil nohy přes okraj postele a položil je na chladnou kamennou podlahu. To ho vždy zaručeně rychle probralo. Opatrně se přesunul k čelu postele, klekl si ke své truhle, nahmatal věci do koupelny, a potom zamířil do ke sprchám. Prsty se přidržoval zdi. Chtěl tam být brzy, dřív, než začne zápolení o teplou vodu.

A než na něj začnou ostatní čumět.

»»««

Jakmile lékouzelníci usoudili, že se jeho stav nevyvine ani k horšímu, ani k lepšímu, a že už nemá žádné fyzické bolesti, poslali ho domů společně s lektorem, který ho měl naučit, jak se nové situaci přizpůsobit. Jak se pohybovat. Jak lépe využívat ostatní smysly. Jak očarovat tištěný text tak, aby se sám předčítal; naučil se obdobné kouzlo, co popisovalo oblečení, které měl v šatníku. Jak přesně nakrájet přísady do lektvarů, aniž by si uříznul prsty. Jak přesně mířit hůlkou.... A spoustu dalších dovedností, které byly nezbytné k tomu, aby přežil nejen ve škole, ale i v každodenním životě. Ve skutečném světě. Snažil se obejít bez pomoci druhých, jak jen to bylo možné. Malfoyové přece nežádali o pomoc a nespoléhali na nikoho, kdo by je mohl zradit. Za celý svůj život nikdy nesměl projevit slabost; rozhodně s tím neměl v plánu začínat teď. Obzvláště, když otce beztak přestal zajímat prakticky okamžitě.

Už nebyl určený sloužit Temnému pánu, nehodil se na žádnou vlivnou pozici. Lucius ho nyní považoval za budižkničemu a za slabocha. Očividně už ve svém synovi neviděl žádné využití. Když se kolem něj starší Malfoy pohyboval, byl stejně zdvořilý, jako kdokoliv z lékařského personálu, ale to bylo taky všechno. Draco byl odhodlaný dokázat, že je pořád schopný - kouzelník i člověk. Doufal, že se pak bude moct vysmát muži, který se k němu v tak důležité chvíli obrátil zády. Ztráta veškerých profesních cílů pro něj byla méně bolestná - nikdy neměl na výběr, co se týkalo volby budoucího povolání. Teď sice měl volnou ruku, ale už ne čas se tím zabývat; hlavu měl plnou starostí, jak se znovu postavit na vlastní nohy a utéct daleko od všeho a od všech.

Hned jak to bylo možné, vymanil se z pomocných rukou své matky a Enida, lidského sluhy, který byl najat, aby Draca provázel. (Domácí skřítkové byli příliš malí, něž aby ho mohli vodit sem a tam.) Krátkými, opatrnými kroky se byl schopen sám přesouvat na malé vzdálenosti - po svém pokoji a přes chodbu do koupelny. Na delší cesty mu byl přidělen Průvodce; to byla velice drahá věcička, ale hned, jakmile se jeho lektor zmínil, že takový přístroj vůbec existuje, chtěl jej mít.

„A co bych měl udělat? Najít někoho, kdo mě bude vodit všude, kam budu chtít v Bradavicích jít - jako malého haranta, který se ještě nenaučil přecházet přes cestu?“ stěžoval si jednou u večeře.

„Ano, ale Draco, zlatíčko, člověk je mnohem spolehlivější,“ odpověděla váhavě jeho matka. „Co když ten... Průvodce... něco vynechá?“

Otočil se za jejím hlasem. „Víš kolikrát už Enid zapomněl zmínit malý schůdek, místo, kde byly nerovné kameny, nebo ještě hůř, neřekl mi o něčem, co viselo příliš nízko? A spolužáci z koleje budou to samé - nech to na Crabbovi a Goylovi a můžeš mi zrovna tak zlomit vaz teď a budeš mít po starostech. Nač si myslíš, že Průvodci jsou? Můj lektor říká, že jsou nejlepší.“

A ukázalo se, že jeho lektor měl pravdu. S trochou cviku a získanou důvěrou v sebe i v přístroj, se byl brzy schopen sám dopravit na místa, na která potřeboval; ať už díky instrukcím, nebo díky známému prostředí. Průvodce, menší míč velikosti pomeranče, se před ním vznášel v úrovni hlavy a byl nastaven tak, aby mu hlásil všechny překážky, které mu stály v cestě a zabraňovaly mu bezpečně projít. Dirigoval ho, kdy má zatočit, sklonit se, dát si pozor kam šlape, kdy vyjít schody nebo je naopak sejít, kde schodiště končilo, kde se musel zastavit úplně a tak podobně. Stačilo poklepat hůlkou, sdělit Průvodci cíl cesty, a pak se jen držet jeho pokynů. Ačkoliv to nemohl vidět, věděl, že kdykoliv šel, Průvodce jemně zářil, aby upozornil kolemjdoucí a Draco nemusel nikomu uhýbat z cesty. Dokonce i lidé, kteří neměli ani ponětí o tom, co přístroj dělá, mu instinktivně uhýbali z cesty. Nerad na sebe takhle upozorňoval, ale pořád to bylo lepší něž se muset na někoho spoléhat.

Velká zkouška pro něj přišla v lednu, kdy vánoční prázdniny skončily, a on se poprvé od nehody vrátil do Bradavic. Ke zranění došlo v půli listopadu, takže zbytek podzimního semestru strávil nejprve v nemocnici a následně doma, kde se ho jeho lektor snažil naučit přežít v tomto novém, temném světě. Draco byl rozhodnut udržet krok s výukou, protože v jeho mysli už bylo i tak dost problémů a on vážně nehodlal opakovat ročník. Proto mu další lektoři začali každý týden zadávat úkoly hned, jakmile byl schopen soustředit se na učení. Sám profesor Snape se několikrát zastavil a zúkoloval Draca zhotovením několika lektvarů. Vždy zavítal i za Malfoyem starším, který ho pokaždé zdržel na večeři. Draco jedl ve svém pokoji, kdykoliv mu to dovolili.

Proto, když po vánočních prázdninách poprvé vystoupil z vlaku, měl v podstatě všechno zmeškané učivo dobráno. Teoreticky byl na všechno výborně připraven, nicméně když čelil realitě nového života v Bradavicích, bylo to něco docela jiného.

»»««

Zachumlán do županu, vracel se Draco do své ložnice. Byl sice ještě provlhlý, ale už z něj nekapalo. Otevřel pravé dveře šatníku a vytáhl košili ke školní uniformě, která na té straně visela.

„Upnutá. Bílá,“ řekla mu cedulka poté, co zamumlal příslušné kouzlo. Sice bylo skoro bez pochyby, že vytáhl správnou košili (věděl, jakým stylem má uspořádaný šatník a také tu látku cítil v ruce), ale jeho zmijozelské já nepodceňovalo jeho spolužáky, kteří by si z něj mohli snadno vystřelit. Vytáhl ještě kalhoty, kravatu, svetr („Šedý. Se zeleným lemem.“), svůj Bradavický hábit a spodní prádlo. Poté se rychle oblékl.

„Tvoje vlasy by potřebovaly učesat,“ pokáral ho jeho odraz; na vnitřní straně dvířek od skříně bylo zrcadlo.

„Jo, jasně,“ zamumlal a dál se věnoval opasku. „Dej mi minutku.“ Trvalo opravdu jen chvilku, než provlékl opasek poutky. Upravil si vlhké vlasy - jeho dobrá paměť se hodila.  
„Mnohem lepší, okomentoval to odraz. Draco si rukama uhladil hábit a ještě jednou pohmatu překontroloval svůj vzhled. Zrcadlo sice nemělo tendence si vymýšlet, ale věřte úsudku zrcadla! Bohužel to bylo jediné, co měl. Ptát se úplně každé ráno svých spolužáků, jestli vypadá dobře, jako nějaký usmrkánek či, ještě hůř, jako nějaká marnotratná holka - ne, díky.

„Accio Průvodce.“ Nastavil ruku a ucítil, jak hladká kulička přistála v jeho dlani. „Tendo,“ přikázal. Přístroj při aktivaci jemně zabzučel a Draco ucítil lehký závan vzduchu, jak se Průvodce vznesl na své obvyklé místo u jeho hlavy. „Do Velké síně.“

„Rovně.“

Vyšel ven dveřmi. („Zahnout doleva.“) Skoro tu věc nepotřeboval, aby našel ty nejčastěji navštěvované místnosti. Snadno si pamatoval, kolik má udělat kroků, překonat schodů, kde zahnout. Ale stále potřeboval, aby ho Průvodce upozorňoval na mizící schody, předměty, které Protiva zanechal povalovat se na zemi a podobné překážky. Dnešní cesta na snídani se naštěstí obešla bez incidentu. Průvodce ho navedl až ke kraji zmijozelského stolu, kde teď Draco sedával.

„Před levou rukou máš míchaná vajíčka, toast je před talířem a müsli od toho hned napravo,“ řekl mu Blaise. „Jo! A čajová konvička je tady-“ Draco uslyšel tupé cinknutí, „- u tvého pravého loktu.“

V tomhle se stále ještě musel spolehnout na ostatní, bez nich by ani nevěděl, co se vlastně podává, a kde na stole to leží. Ačkoliv domácí skřítkové dělali všechno stejným navyklým způsoben, nikdy se jim nepodařilo dát jídlo na stejné místo a Draco by nevěděl, kde má co najít. Navíc studenti si jídlo přisouvali a podávali, takže by vše stejně bylo přeskupeno, než by se tam dostal.  
Blaise a Pansy byli v tomhle jeho nejspolehlivějším zdrojem informací; po dvou ránech „mléko je támhle“ (Crabba a Goyle), se ostatních přestal ptát.

„Díky,“ zamumlal. Stále nenáviděl, že musel své okolí žádat s něčím o pomoc. Naložil si jídlo a mlčky jedl. Slyšel, že se ostatní studenti postupně zvedali. Někteří zívali, jiní se spolu bavili, ale on se k nim nepřidal. Ačkoliv byl kdysi uznávaný jako vůdce jejich koleje, věděl, že pro ně teď nebyl ničím, než padlým králem. Čím byl slepý student pro kolej, kde vždycky rozhodovala moc? Nechtěl ani jejich lítost, ani posměšky, že už nemohl dál létat a ztratil tak svou výsostní pozici v týmu. Říkal si, že jeho bývalá takzvaná přátelství nikdy nebyla opravdovým přátelstvím, že šlo jen o projev sociálního chování. Mít kolem sebe skupinu znamenalo mít převahu.

O svých milostných vztazích raději ani nepřemýšlel. Stejně jako s povoláním, před úrazem neměl volnou ruku ani v této oblasti. Vyrůstal v tom, že nemá co mluvit do své budoucnosti; Malfoyové vstupovali do manželství nikoliv z lásky, ale z taktických důvodů. Fakt, že Draco byl gay, Luciuse ani v nejmenším neodradil v plánování svazků pro syna - Draco si přece bokem mohl vydržovat milence. Možná, že mu slepota zajistila svobodu, ale to mu teď bylo k ničemu, protože si nedovedl představit, že by ho mohl kdokoliv chtít.

Bylo snadné se odtáhnout od ostatních dřív, než by ho odmítli oni sami. Staral se o své a žil tak normálně, jak jen to bylo možné. Pracoval sám.

Šlo to dobře - tedy až do předešlého dne. Draco si namlouval, že to udělal jenom proto, aby Nebelvířan už konečně držel hubu, ale musel si přiznat, že studovat s Harrym bylo překvapivě příjemné; Harry měl navíc vlídný hlas pro předčítání. A dokonce i ten prvotní spor byl vítaný - takhle se spolu naposledy hašteřili... Předtím. Nejspíš to byl ten nejnormálnější přístup, jaký od nehody zažil. Snad jen jejich následná roztržka by se za obyčejnou a obvyklou považovat nedala, protože se dohadovali o předčítaných poznámkách a důležitosti jednotlivých událostí při opakování na Binnsův test.

Dokončil snídani a odsunul se. „Tendo - lektvary,“ zadal svému Průvodci, zatímco se automaticky otočil doprava, ke dveřím. Alespoň, že dneska začínali jeho oblíbeným předmětem, ačkoliv i ten - stejně jako všechno ostatní - byl pro něj nyní mnohem obtížnější.


	3. učení

Nepomáhá nám ani tak pomoc našich přátel,  
jako jistota, že by nám pomohli.  
\- - Epikuros

„Kde jsi byl minulou noc?“ zeptala se Hermiona, sotva Harry onoho rána sešel se schodů dolů do společenské místnosti.

„A dobré ráno i tobě,“ odvětil s úsměvem.

Hermiona se mírně začervenala. „Promiň. Ale víš, jaké si o tebe dělávám starosti. Nikde jsem tě tu neviděla, když jsem se vrátila z té schůzky prefektů. Musel jsi se zdržet venku hrozně dlouho,“ kývla na Rona, který se protáhl kolem Harryho a zeširoka zíval. „A to můžu říct, že i ty jsi byl pryč pěkně dlouho. Upřímně Rone, večerní schůzky ve školním týdnu?“

Ron se zazubil. „Bez obav, mimo jiné... ehm... věci, jsme se dostali i ke studiu. Mandy je přece z Havraspáru, vzpomínáš?“

Harryho soukromý názor byl ten, že Ron randil s Havraspárskými děvčaty jen proto, že mu připomínala Hermionu, ale nahlas neřekl ani půl slova.

„No jasně,“ mávla Hermiona netrpělivě rukou. „A prosím tě, ušetři nás popisu těch ‚jiných věcí‘. A co ty?“ ukázala na Harryho. „Ty jsi byl také pryč a dělal ‚jiné věci‘?  
Nezapomínejte na ten test, který nám profesor Binns zadá v následujících dnech.“

Harry protočil oči v sloup. „Víš, že teď s nikým nejsem. A vlastně jsem se včera učil.“

Hermiona překvapeně zamrkala; očividně nečekala takovou odpověď. Obyčejně se musela s hochy handrkovat, aby se naučili alespoň to, o čem jim říkala, že je nezbytné. „Vážně?! A kde?“

„V knihovně.“

„Doopravdy? Vždyť to tam normálně nesnášíš!“

„No...“ zaváhal Harry, ale pak se rozhodl, že jim prostě řekne pravdu. Vždyť na tom, konec konců, vůbec nic nebylo. „Šel jsem do knihovny pro knížky na projekt z bylinkářství a nějak jsem skončil studiem s Malfoyem.“

„S Malfoyem?“ nakrčil Ron nevěřícně nos. Hermiona tam prostě jen stála, ústa dokořán.

„No to je toho!“ bránil se Harry.

„Rozhodně to není normální,“ opáčila Hermiona hned, jakmile našla hlas. „Co tě to u všech všudy popadlo?“

Harry jim vysvětlil, jakým stylem se teď Draco učil, a jak se k němu prostě musel přidat a trochu mu to oživit a usnadnit. „Vy jste byli oba zaneprázdnění a já jsem se musel učit stejnou látku jako on, tak – proč ne?“

„Proč ne...“ odfrkl Ron nevěřícně. „Určitě bych ti mohl dát pár pádných důvodu. Nepamatuješ si snad, kdo to je, Harry?“

„Vlastně byl minulou noc docela snesitelný. Jsem tady, živ a zdráv, nezraněn.“

„Nejspíš jen proto, že nemohl vidět, kam má mířit,“ zamumlal si pro sebe Ron. Hermiona potřásla hlavou.

„Nakonec se toho tolik nestalo, ne? Dneska večer budeme zase studovat spolu, už jsem si připravila a utřídila poznámky a-“

„No, vlastně,“ přerušil ji Harry, „já... no... už jsem se domluvil s Dracem, že se dneska zase setkáme v knihovně, abychom si spolu mohli projít ty zbývající kapitoly.“

„‘Si z nás děláš srandu, ne?“ vylétl Ronův hlas vzhůru společně s jeho obočím. „Ty se tam dobrovolně vracíš? K němu? Proč?“

„Protože jsem řekl, že přijdu,“ hájil se tvrdošíjně Harry. „Vy to strašně zveličujete. Vždyť je to-“

„Ale, nechte Malfoye Malfoyem,“ skočila mu do toho Hermiona a protočila oči. „Pojďme na snídani, umírám hlady a chci přijít včas na hodinu lektvarů; víte přece, jak dlouho trvá správné nasekání netopýřích slezin.“

„No fuj, jak vůbec můžeš zmiňovat netopýří sleziny a snídani v jedné větě?“ zanaříkal Ron, když otvíral otvor v podobizně. Harry, vděčný za změnu tématu, se na něj zazubil, protáhl se otvorem, a pak už všichni tři zamířili dolů na snídani.

»»««

Zatímco Harry pojídal toast, přistihl se, že jeho pohled utíká přes Velkou síň k zmijozelskému stolu. Samo o sobě by to nebylo divné – on a Draco si v průběhu předchozích let vyměňovali spousty nenávistných pohledů. Jenomže v minulém pololetí Draco chyběl šest týdnů, takže se nebylo na koho dívat. A pak, když se vrátil, byl uzavřený sám do sebe a rozhodně nevyhledával záminky k provokaci ostatních, což bývalo jeho dobrým zvykem. A už vůbec nemohl oplácet Harryho pohledy. Harry brzy přestal Draca vyhledávat pohledem. Vnímal jeho přítomnost ve třídách – stejně jako přítomnost ostatních studentů.

Jenomže poté, co se s Dracem včera večer učili a vedli tu nejcivilizovanější konverzaci prakticky od doby, kdy nastoupili na školu, Harry zjistil, že Draca opět pozoruje. Zajímalo ho, jaké další vymoženosti chlapec používá, aby se vyrovnal se ztrátou zraku. Zdálo se, že snídaně pro něho žádný problém nepředstavují; krajíčkem chleba si pomáhal v nabírání vajíček na vidličku. Ale ačkoliv seděl spolu s ostatními upovídanými spolužáky, vypadalo to, že je sám. Nemluvil s nikým – ani s Blaisem Zabinim, který seděl hned vedle něj. Za těch několik společných hodin Harry vypozoroval, že se Draco uzavřel víc do sebe. Přesto se pozastavoval nad tím, že se Draco neprojevoval ani u snídaní a při jiných společenských událostech. Zdálo se, že zmijozelský chlapec nekomunikuje s nikým – ať už to býval jeho přítel či rival.

Dopolední hodina lektvarů ho v tom jen utvrdila. Zatímco zbytek studentů se mezi sebou tlumeně bavil, Draco pracoval mlčky a krájel netopýří sleziny překvapivě obratně. Semknul prsty kolem orgánu, aby se nemohl říznout, a byl téměř tak rychlý jako Hermiona. Cosi, co vypadalo jako bleskobrk, za Draca psalo poznámky, zatímco Snape odříkával výklad. Harry jen doufal, že brk odváděl lepší práci než ten, co měla Rita Holoubková.

Toho dne to byla jediná hodina, kterou měli společně se Zmijozelskými. Během oběda byl Harry příliš zaměstnaný tím, že se smál historce, kterou vyprávěli Dean a Seamus, než aby si všímal něčeho jiného. Zato u večeře, když se ostatní připravovali na večerní úkoly, vzpomenul si Harry na své vlastní plány. Znovu se přistihl, jak potají kouká přes síň a zkoumá svého partnera. Chlapec opět seděl na konci stolu, tichý a oddělený od zbytku koleje.

Jakmile uviděl, že se Draco zvedl od stolu a následoval tu malou světélkující věc ven ze dveří, omluvil se a zamířil pro nějaké knížky do Nebelvírské veže. Pak odešel do knihovny. Než se tam dostal, druhý chlapec už seděl v malé postranní místnosti, učil se a kolem něj planuly svíčky. Papír popsaný poznámkami recitoval dnešní hodinu; znělo to jako věštění z čísel.

Na prahu Harry zaváhal a odkašlal si. „Ehm... to jsem zase já. Harry.“

Draco ukončil kouzlo, které četlo poznámky, co mu napsal brk. „Pottere. Tak jsi zase přišel?“

„Však jsem to říkal, ne?“

„Ano, ale pro většinu lidí to vůbec nic neznamená. Pořád hodláš kvůli té uchvacující historii ochraptět?“

Harry vstoupil do místnosti a odtáhl si židli od stolu. „Jo. No... pokud tě tedy v něčem neruším...“

„Ne, jen jsem si procházel poznámky z hodiny věštění z čísel, ale to můžu dělat později.“ Začal pergamen svinovat, ale Harry natáhl ruku a zastavil ho.

„Počkej chvilku,“ natáhl Harry krk. Sice to vůbec nechápal, ale poznámky vypadaly naprosto smysluplně a rozumně. Vůbec ne jako věci, které dělal bleskobrk Rity Holoubkové. „Tohle sepsal bleskobrk?“  
„Ano,“ odpověděl Draco úsečně, odtáhl pergamen a sroloval jej. „Ačkoliv si nevybavuji, že by to mělo co dělat s dějinami.“ Sklonil se a zastrčil zápis do brašny u nohou.

„Tak promiň, že se ptám.“ Harry podrážděně prohrabával vlastní tašku. „Já jen, že moje osobní zkušenost s těmi zatracenými věcmi je taková, že jsou zkrátka k ničemu. Nejsou vůbec přesné a vymýšlí si. Tak mě zajímalo, jak něco takového může být užitečné pro psaní školních poznámek.“

„Aha. Mají různé druhy nastavení, to jsi nevěděl?“ odpověděl Draco přívětivěji. „Jestliže nepotřebuješ, aby byly naprosto přesné, dáš jim nižší nastavení. Jsou pak rychlejší. Ale můžeš je nastavit i tak, aby psaly všechno doslovně.“

„Takže musela používat to nižší nastavení,“ zabrblal si Harry pro sebe. Pak se rozhlédl po místnosti. „Ehm... můžu mít ještě otázku?“

„Právě jsi ji vyplýtval.“

Harry si přál, aby protočení očí v sloup mělo na chlapce nějaký vliv. „Proč jsou tady ty svíčky?“ Ze zvyku ukázal rukou na svíčky, které osvětlovaly celou místnost.

„Umíš snad číst potmě?“

„No... to ne. Ale když jsi tu byl posledně sám, taky byly také rozsvícené.“

„Víš, na někoho, kdo celá léta fňuká, že chce být normální, jsi někdy docela zabedněný,“ odpověděl Draco a zase se zamračil. „Nezáleží na tom, jestli to nemůžu vidět, všechno musí vypadat normálně. Svíček nevyjímaje.“

Harry musel uznat, že to dává smysl. „No... díky za vysvětlení,“ zamumlal. Napadaly ho tisíce dalších otázek, ale věděl, že nesmí své štěstí pokoušet. Namísto zvídavých dotazů tedy vytáhl učebnici historie. „Tak můžeme začít? Myslím, že jsme skončili morem rarachů v roce 1803.“

Kolem nich blikotaly svíčky. Pustili se do práce.

»»««

Zatímco Draco choval pastelníčka v jedné ruce a druhou mu roztržitě hladil peříčka, poslouchal Pansy a Millicent, jak se rozplývají nad dozajista oslnivým opeřením. Brk vedle něj vydával tiché škrábání, jak na pergamen zachycoval jejich konverzaci. Nějakou představu o vzhledu toho tvora si mohl udělat z Hagridova huhňavého výkladu, z dívčího štěbetání, či z knihy Obludné obludárium. Nejvíce mu ale stejně mohly říci vlastní ruce.

Pták byl úplně tichý – díky kouzlu (silencio), které na něj bývá pravidelně sesíláno, aby svým trylkování nepřiváděl lidi v šílenství. Draco byl rád, že tentokrát byl umlčen původce ruchu, namísto toho, aby si posluchači museli chránit vlastní sluch. Minulý týden v hodině bylinkářství bylo na programu pokročilé přesazování mladých rostlin mandragor. Nenáviděl nošení předepsaných klapek na uši. Musel pracovat bez zraku – a ještě navíc i bez sluchu. Vždy se pak cítil úplně dezorientovaný.

Ale teď mu v poslechu nebránilo nic. Hodina se chýlila ke konci, a tak se začal připravovat na cestu zpátky do hradu, když uslyšel – a ucítil – jak k němu míří svižné kroky.

„Malfoy? To jsem já – Harry,“ donesl se k němu důvěrně známý hlas. Harry si vedle něj poklekl a začal balit věci zpátky do brašny.

„Víš, nemusíš se mi pokaždé představovat, Pottere. Po tom všem rozpoznám tvůj hlas vcelku dobře.“

„Aha. Ehm... promiň. Každopádně-“ následovala krátká odmlka. „Nemůžu se s tebou dnes večer učit. Zadali nám s Ronem projekt do věštění, který máme brzy odevzdat, takže na tom budeme muset dneska zapracovat.“

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Když jsme ten Binnsův test psali dneska ráno, předpokládám, že naše malé dýchánky stejně skončily. Dělej, co chceš, Pottere; nepotřebuješ k tomu přece moje svolení.“

„Ehm... tak dobře. Budeš v pohodě?“

„Bez obav,“ odpověděl Draco netrpělivě. „Nudné nebo ne, vystačím si s normálním předčítacím hlasem. Jen si hezky běž za těmi tvými nebelvírskými kamarádíčky. V pořádku.“

„Ehm. Jasně.“ Zdálo se, že Harry je trochu vyveden z míry. „Fajn... však tě ještě uvidím.“ Draco zaslechl nepatrný šelest, jak se chlapec vedle něj narovnal a následně o krok ucouvnul.

„Nápodobě,“ zamumlal. „Nebo – v mém případě – neuvidím.“

»»««

„Runovec.“

Ucítil závan teplého vzduchu, jak se před ním otevřel vchod do zmijozelské koleje. Rychle vstoupil dovnitř. Ignoroval štěbetání spolužáků, prošel místností přímo do svého pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře. Teprve tady si dovolil projevit známky únavy. Přichystal se k uložení a deaktivoval Průvodce. Zavrtal se do peřin, ale neusnul.

Byl vyčerpaný, to ano, ale jeho myšlenky se odmítaly zastavit. Znovu si přehrával celý den; jeho ranní rituál, test z dějin čar a kouzel, hodinu přeměňování, oběd, péči o kouzelné tvory, obranu proti černé magii, večeři, učení. Typický všední den. Dokonce ani ten test nebyl tak hrozný – on a Potter se velmi dobře připravili. Navíc to nebyla žádná důležitá zkouška, prostě jen opakování učiva po prázdninách. Ale stejně byl vyčerpaný. Všechno bylo vyčerpávající, Na to, co bral před třemi měsíci jako samozřejmost, musel nyní vynaložit dvojnásobné úsilí. Dojít do učebny, najíst se, naučit se a – u Merlina – dostat se vůbec do postele. Nehledě na to, jak unavený každý večer byl, vždy si musel najít čas a pověsit své oblečení na určené místo ve skříni, pokud chtěl mít jistotu, že je druhý den vůbec najde. Dát hůlku přesně na místo. Všechno ho to stálo další a další úsilí.

Snažil se stále fungovat, pohyboval se na hranicích svým možností. Byl pevně rozhodnutý, že všechno zvládne sám. A taky, že to zvládne. Jen byl tak zatraceně unavený. Unavený z toho, jak pro něj bylo všechno těžší, když ostatní kolem něj bezmyšlenkovitě procházeli a šetřili si energii na důležitější úkoly.

Dokonce i studování ho dnes večer nesmírně vyčerpalo. Ke své podrážděnosti si uvědomil, že Potter mu to opravdu ulehčoval. Nechoval se k němu ani blahosklonně, ani ho neopečovával jako ve vatičce. A teď byl pryč. Splnil si svou malou povinnost pro lepší pocit, a dál se věnoval svému hezkému životu. Draco byl zpátky v té malé místnosti. Sám. Poslouchal knížky a snažil se udržet si nějakou motivaci, ačkoliv jediné, co na konci dne chtěl, bylo křičet zoufalstvím nad nespravedlností toho všeho.

Cítil, jak se mu v koutcích neužitečných očí tvoří slzy a v krku se mu dělá knedlík. Ale zamrkal, zhluboka se nadechl a zahnal tu chvilkovou slabost. Nemělo smysl brečet. Nic by se tím nevyřešilo. Nevrátilo by mu to zrak, nepomohlo uspět. Musí být silný.

Draco se přetočil na bok a vyhnal ze své hlavy všechny myšlenky – až na jedinou. Uspěje. A nebude k tomu nikoho potřebovat.

»»««

O dva dny později, když se snažil naučit jeden obzvláště ohavný úkol do přeměňování, uslyšel, jak se k jeho malé studovně blíží kroky. Pocítil nepochopitelnou naději a hned si vynadal, že ho vůbec taková věc napadla. Harry s ním skončil a tečka. A navíc, napomenul se, nepotřeboval nikoho a nechtěl nikoho. Lidé nebyli spolehliví. Kouzla ano. Když kroky prošly okolo jeho místnosti, uvědomil si, že na Harryho byly stejně příliš lehké. Snad dívka nebo nějaký mladší student, který dělal v téhle části knihovny nějaký výzkum.

Pitomí studenti.

Skousl si ret a znovu se pokusil zaměřit na úkol před sebou. Přeměňování nikdy nepatřilo mezi jeho oblíbené předměty, a teď pro něj bylo neskutečně těžké, když se musel spolehnout jen na své zbylé smysly, aby zjistil, zda se mu daný úkol vydařil. A ne všechno na sebe nechalo chytnout, když to přeměnil. Například dnes měli přeměnit květinu v motýla, což mělo prověřit jejich smysl pro detail. Bylo velmi obtížné ujistit se, že proměna proběhla správně, aniž by si tvora nechal uletět, či ho neúmyslně zranil. A ani tak nedokázal určit, jestli vše proběhlo správně a motýl má požadované barvy a vzory. Naštěstí profesorka McGonagallová měla ve zvyku procházet mezi studenty a jejich práci komentovat. Tímhle se mu tedy dostalo jakéhosi pohledu zvenčí, aniž by se musel cítit, že se od ostatních odlišuje.

Teď tady seděl a poslouchal knížku, která ho poučovala o správné výslovnosti slabik a přesné intonaci a snažil se naučit nějaké složité kouzlo. A především se snažil zapomenout na zvuk těch matoucích kroků, které se v jeho mysli stále a stále přehrávaly dokola. Nakonec se mu podařilo uspět tak dokonale, že pro něj bylo naprostým šokem, když uslyšel hlas. Nestávalo se často, že by se mu nepodařilo zaznamenat, že se k němu někdo přibližuje.

„Malfoy?“

Draco byl vytržen ze svého soustředění. „He?“

„To jsem – no však víš, to jsem já. Můžu... mohl bych se k tobě zase přidat, že bychom studovali společně?“

Draco byl podezíravý. „Proč? Nestihl jsi tento týden udělat dostatek dobrých skutků?“

„Ne! To je – vlastně to vyhovovalo mně.“ Uslyšel, jak Harry vstoupil do místnosti a odsunul si židli. „Víš, jak jsme dneska dostali výsledky toho testu?“

„Jo...“ Oba chlapci spolu sice neměli společnou hodinu, ale jejich hodiny byly ve stejný den dopoledne.

„No, byl to ten nejlepší test, jaký jsem u Binnse za celých sedm let napsal. Vážně. Dokonce ani Hermiona tomu nemohla uvěřit. Tak – tak mě prostě zajímalo, jestli... jestli spolu nemůžeme studovat i dále...? Pořád budu potřebovat studovat s Ronem jasnovidectví a ještě další věci pár dní v týdnu, ale jinak... no...“

„Ty chceš, abych ti já pomáhal se studiem?“

„Tak nějak. Chci říct – to, jak jsme studovali doteď – já jsem četl nahlas a ty sis všímal věcí, které mi unikaly... Já nevím... prostě to vypadá, že se mi tak učí nejlíp.“ Zasmál se. „Škoda, že jsem na to nepřišel o sedm let dříve. Mohl jsem dopadnout mnohem lépe, hlavně u NKÚ.“

„Nevzpomínám si, že bys zrovna vyhořel, Pottere,“ podotkl Draco. „Neměl jsi dostatečně dobré výsledky, když jsi sdílel moudra z mozkovny Grangerové a Weasleyho?“

„Ale to jo. Jenže OVCE se blíží a víš, jak jsou důležité. Kromě toho je letos všechno mnohem komplikovanější... Snad ani nechci vědět, co na nás McGonagallka chystá zítra-“

„Ne, to vážně nechtěj,“ odfrkl si Draco při vzpomínce na motýla.

„- a protože se zdá, že si tímhle stylem vedu mnohem lépe, no, prostě jsem si jen myslel, pokud ti to nevadí, že bychom, možná, mohli pokračovat ve společné přípravě? Alespoň někdy?“ Znovu se mírně zasmál. „V nebelvírské společenské místnosti si dost dobře nemůžu číst nahlas, aniž bych tím otravoval ostatní, že.“

Draco se nad tím zamyslel. Myšlenka na to, že by zase studoval s Harrym v něm vyvolávala povznášející pocit, ale zase to znamenalo, že by nechával někoho, aby mu pomáhal se základními věcmi. I když – nebylo to úplně jednostranné.

„Dobrá,“ svolil nakonec. „Můžeš sem přijít studovat. Ale chápeš, že nepotřebuji tvou pomoc, nepotřebuji – rozumíš?“ Pak se mu přes tvář roztáhl zlovolný úšklebek. „Ačkoliv se opravdu těším, až tě uslyším slabikovat ty názvy některých rostlin z bylinkářství.“ Teď, když byly mandragory přesazeny, zabývali se skupinou velmi vzácných maďarských kapradin, jejichž jména ze všeho nejvíc připomínala jazykolamy.

Harry zakvílel. „Ty s tím souhlasíš jen proto, aby ses mi mohl vysmát, co?“ Pak zvážněl. „Ale díky. Oceňuji to.“

Draco odmítavě mávl rukou a přisunul poznámky z přeměňování směrem k Harrymu. „Když jsi tak dychtivý společného studování, co kdybychom začali tímhle? Můžeš zítra oslnit McGonagallku tím, co všechno už budeš vědět.“


	4. učení

Ale ty, člověče mně rovný, vůdce můj a domácí můj;  
\- - žalm 55:13

 

„Chceš tedy na tom výzkumu do lektvarů pracovat dneska?“ Zeptal se Harry, když jednoho sobotního odpoledne dorazil do studovny. On i zmijozelský chlapec zaběhli do jakési rutiny; pracovali spolu v určité dny a v ty ostatní studovali každý sám své vlastní předměty. Takhle to bylo teprve pár týdnů, ale Harry už pociťoval, že v některých předmětech mu to jde snáz.

Draco si pohrával se svou hůlkou, protáčel ji v prstech a pohupoval jí. Otočil hlavu, když Harry vstoupil do místnosti. „Ne. Přemýšlel jsem nad trochou procvičení obrany proti černé magii. Všechna ta zaříkávadla, protikledby a další taktiky, kterým nás učili. Nedáme souboj?“ po rtech mu přelétl náznak důvěrně známého úšklebku. „Čistě přátelský, samozřejmě. Jen pro procvičení.“

„Tady?“ rozhlédl se Harry pochybovačně po místnosti.

„Ne, ty troubo,“ odpověděl trochu podrážděně Draco. „Snad bys nepodceňoval hněv Nejvyššího vládce knihovny? Pravidla možná jsou od toho, aby se porušovala, ale ani já nejsem tak šílený.“

„Madame Pinceová nemůže být Nejvyšší vládce. Je žena,“ pobaveně podotkl Harry.

„Přestaň se uculovat. Ano, culíš se, já to slyším. A víš, co tím myslím. Tak půjdeme si to procvičit, nebo ne?“

„Kam?“

„Kam myslíš? Ven.“

„Malfoy-“ zaváhal Harry. „Nebylo by to dost nefér? Chci říct, já vidím, ale ty-“

„Pottere, jsem sice slepý, ale ne úplně nepoužitelný. Moje ostatní smysly pracují dobře, učil jsem se stejné kletby jako ty – tedy, to jen předpokládám, protože nemáme společné hodiny – a můžu namířit hůlkou skoro na všechno, co chci zasáhnout. Bude lepší, když teď zjistím, jestli se dokážu ubránit – a ne až někdy, kdy mě bude ohrožovat nějaká sedm stop vysoká purpurová zrůda, nemyslíš?“

Harry si skousl ret. „Omlouvám se, máš pravdu.“ Pořád mu to připadalo zvláštní, ale musel s Dracem souhlasit. Něco na tom bylo. Navíc si opravdu chtěl procvičit svoje soubojové dovednosti. „Jasně, tak pojďme.“

„Super.“ Draco vstal. „Tendo – vstupní síň.“

Harry s ním srovnal krok, když šli k hlavním dveřím hradu. Ačkoliv už předtím viděl, jak se Draco po hradě pohybuje, pokaždé to bylo jen z povzdálí. Teprve nyní měl šanci si Průvodce prohlédnout pořádně v praxi. Naprosto ho ohromilo, jak dobře ta věcička funguje, takže dokázal potlačit nutkání Dracovi „pomoci“. Dokonce i během jejich studijních seancí si Harry všimnul, jak jistě se Draco pohybuje. Razantně, sveřepě. Svým způsobem mu to připomínalo jeho samého – také už musel čelit mnoha nelehkým výzvám.

A také proto věděl, jak osamělý úděl to byl.

Vyšli z hlavních dveří a zastavili se. „Kde chceš cvičit?“ zeptal se Harry a rozhlížel se po školních pozemcích. „Připadalo by v úvahu hřiště. A před jezerem je taky velká rovná plocha a nebo ještě mýtina u Zapovězeného lesa a Hagridovy hájenky.“

„Jezero,“ odvětil Draco rychle. „Fakt nemám náladu setkat se s blátoplazy dřív, než to bude nutné.“ To jako by Harrymu mluvilo z duše. Dobrali pastelníčky a Hagrid jim představil ty močálovité bestie hned další hodinu; několik studentů jen tak tak vyvázlo bez pokousání.

Jak kráčeli k jezeru, nedalo to Harrymu: „Sedm stop vysoká, purpurová zrůda?“

Draco se uchechtl. „No, jeden nikdy neví. Mohly by tady někde číhat. A kdo by se potom smál naposled?“

„No přece ty, to je jasné.“

„Jako ostatně vždycky, že?“

»»««

„Rovinka. Volno,“ zanotoval Průvodce před Dracovým pravým uchem. Předtím to byl „nerovný terén“. Draco se přestal tak úporně soustředit na to, jak zvedá nohy a kam šlape.

„Myslím, že tohle by mohlo být dobré místo,“ ozval se Harry po jeho pravici.

„Přesně tady?“

„Jo. Můžeš zůstat, kde jsi.“

Draco se okamžitě zastavil na místě; byl zvyklý striktně poslouchat Průvodcovy pokyny, což mu pomáhalo, aby se nezranil. „Nenasměroval jsi mě dva kroky od srázu nad jezerem, abys pak mohl sledovat, jak tam spadnu a umrznu k smrti, že ne?“

„Ta tvoje navigace by tě neupozornila na takové nebezpečí?“

„Jmenuje se to Průvodce,“ opravil ho Draco automaticky. „A asi ano. Předpokládám, že ano.“ Nebyl zvyklý na pokyny nějaké jiné osoby, takže zapomněl, že by se Průvodce ozval a varoval jej, i kdyby ho Harry naváděl kamkoliv. „Jen na mě nezkoušej žádné záludnosti.“

„Je to duel – očekává se, že budu záludný,“ odpověděl mu Harry; jeho hlas se pomalu vzdaloval. „Slyšíš mě?“ zavolal. Draco si skousl ret a snažil se určit Harryho lokaci. Pokusil se vybavit si, jak má vypadal řádná vzdálenost pro duely. Co je to učili? Přibližně dvacet kroků. Ano, to by tak sedělo.

„Jo.“ Vytáhl hůlku a zaujal patřičnou pozici. „Čeká se jen na tebe, Pottere.“

„Rictusempra!"

Draco zaslechl slabé zašumění, které vržené kouzlo vždycky vytvářelo. Kletba letěla z pravé strany. Snadno se jí vyhnul úkrokem do leva. Ozvalo se slabé zadunění, jak se kletba roztříštila o trávu.

„Příliš snadné, Pottere,“ utahoval si z něj. „Jsme v sedmém, nebo druhém ročníku?“ Mrštil vlastní kouzlo směrem, kterým přišel Harryho hlas. „Tarantallegra!“

Uslyšel obdobné zadunění a slabounké zasvištění trávy, jak jeho protivník uhnul kletbě. „Podívejme, kdo to tu žvaní,“ řekl Harry. Byl o trochu víc napravo než předtím. „Budeš se muset snažit o něco víc, jestli chceš sejmout sedm stop vysokého, purpurového patolízala,“ smál se Harry. „Constringo!“

Tohle přišlo rychleji. Draco uskočil do strany těsně před tím, než se kouzlo zavrtalo do země. Prakticky okamžitě ucítil, jak se po něm tráva začala sápat a svazovat mu kotníky. Spěšně zamumlal rozplétací kouzlo, vytrhl se a mávl hůlkou směrem Harryho smíchu. „Turbos!“

Vzduchem svištěla stále rychlejší a rychlejší kouzla, pokaždé o něco složitější, jak si oba hoši snažili vybavit si ty nejodpornější zaříkadla. Harrymu se podařilo Draca dostat kletbou, která člověka donutila stát na hlavě, ale Draco kouzlo rychle zrušil a ke své spokojenosti se pomstil tím, že Harryho o dvě kola později přeměnil v trpaslíka.

„Za tohle zaplatíš, Malfoy!“ ječel Harry a znělo to skoro stejně tak pisklavě, jako když křičel profesor Kratiknot svou vysokou fistulí. Draco se musel hryzat do rtu, aby se nerozesmál, když uslyšel, jak Harry zakníkal protikouzlo. Okamžitě následovalo: „Tremoro!“ – Harryho hlas už byl zase normální.

Nesoustředěný Draco se pokusil na poslední chvíli vyhnout, ale nepodařilo se mu uhnout dostatečně vlevo. Ozvalo se zlověstné zaskřípání, docela jako by něco narazilo do země.

„Sakra!“ zanadával Harry. „Myslím, že jsem právě rozbil tvého Průvodce.“

Draco přimrzl na místě. „Je to – je to zničeno?“ ztěžka polkl ve zlé předtuše, co se dozví. Poprvé od té doby, co se vrátil domů z nemocnice byl v neznámem prostřední a neměl vůbec nic, co by ho navigovalo a varovalo před překážkami. Připadal si ztracený, dezorientovaný, a to ho přimělo uvědomit si, jak byl sám bezmocný. Že se mohl pohybovat jen díky pár špičkovým kouzlům. Bez nich...

Uslyšel, jak k němu Harry běží. Ucítil malé ulehčení – alespoň něco, podle čeho se mohl orientovat. Nebelvířan si musel kleknout, protože když znovu promluvil, jeho hlas se ozýval odněkud z úrovně Dracových holení. „Ne, nemyslím,“ řekl zvolna. „Je to jen naprasklé. Tyhle věci očividně nesnesou hrubé zacházení. Je mi to opravdu hrozně, hrozně, hrozně moc líto. Můžu to nějak spravit?“

„Profesor Kratiknot by mohl, doufám,“ ulevilo se Dracovi. Maličký kouzelník na začátku roku Draca ujistil, že je zběhlý ve všech pokročilých kouzlech, které by mohl na údržbu či opravu potřebovat. Natáhl ruku. „Ukaž.“

Ucítil, jak mu Harry položil Průvodce do dlaně. „Opatrně, některé hrany jsou ostré.“

Draco přikývl. Rukou přejel přes kuličku a nahmatal prasklinu. Sice to bylo rozbité, ale snad by to mohlo jít spravit. Smutně se pousmál. „Měl bych na to dát nějaké štítové kouzlo. Trvalé. Divím se, že jsem na to nemyslel dřív. Můj otec by to určitě udělal... Měl jsem na to myslet.“

„Mě by to taky ani nenapadlo,“ řekl Harry po krátkém tichu. „Ale opravdu jsem nemířil na tu věc... na tvého Průvodce. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem to zničil!“ Povzdechl si. „Opravdu se ti moc omlouvám, Malfoy.“

„Ano, to už jsi říkal. Čekáš snad, že na tebe sešlu ještě nějakou kletbu – jako trest?“

„No...“ Draco jasně slyšel tu nejistotu v Harryho hlase; skoro se usmál, když si představil, jak před ním druhý chlapec stojí, nervózně přešlapuje z nohy na nohu, ve tváři rozpaky.

„No, kdyby se to stalo loni, tak bych už tady nejspíš dávno ležel svázán poutacím kouzlem, nebo tak něčím.“

Draco se cynicky uchechtl a strčil si Průvodce do jedné z kapes. „Loni bych ten zatracený krám vůbec nepotřeboval. Už jsem dost naštvaný na sebe, že jsem to ničím nechránil, ale použít petrificus sám na sebe je pěkná blbost a na tebe ho seslat nemůžu, protože ty mě budeš muset odvést ke zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Myslíš, že to zvládneš, aniž bych si vyvrknul kotník v nějaké díře, nebo vrazil do zdi?“

„Ehm... no nejspíš jo. Beztak nemám na výběr, že?“

„Ne, to teda nemáš. Ber to jako trest – pro nás oba.“ Následek jeho nepředvídavosti; byl na někom závislý. „Řeknu ti na rovinu, že nenávidím, když se musím spoléhat na ostatní lidi – to je hlavní důvod, proč mám Průvodce. Tak se snaž nezlomit mi cestou do pokoje vaz, a já tě možná nepřeměním v oslizlou muchomůrku, až se tam dostaneme.“

„Ty fakt víš, jak jednoho motivovat,“ odfrkl si Harry. „Nu dobrá. Co mám přesně dělat?“

„Stoupni si sem,“ ukázal Draco na místo vedle své pravé strany. Ucítil, jak se o něho otřely Harryho šaty, když se přesouval. „Nech mě, ať se tě chytím za ruku – a žádné pitomé poznámky, nebo si to neuřknutí nakonec rozmyslím.“

„Jasně, ani slovo.“

Draco si nabídl Harryho rámě. „Dobrá, tak můžeme jít. Říkej mi, jestli jsou nějaké překážky na zemi, nebo nade mnou! Větve stromů a tak. Upozorňuj mě taky na schody, řekni kolik jich je a jestli vedou nahoru, nebo dolů. Jestli musíme zabočit doprava nebo se zastavit. Spoléhám na tvoje pohyby a povely. Ty vybíráš cestu, já jsem půl sekundy za tebou. Tak si to pamatuj. A nepodělej to.“

Když vyšli, uslyšel, jak si Harry zamumlal: „No jasně, bez problémů,“ ale ignoroval to. Po měsících svobody s Průvodcem si byl náhle dobře vědom, jak závislý je na tomto hochovi. Bez něj by se do pokoje nedostal. Netrvalo mu dlouho navyknout si na vedený způsob pohybu, který mu diktoval Průvodce a cítil se bezpečně – dokonce bezpečněji, než kdyby ho vedl omylný člověk. Znervózňovalo ho, že se musí Harryho držet a nechat se jím vést. Takhle na něj spoléhat se svým životem, místo aby měl svého neomylného pomocníka.

Ale zdálo se, že Hary přistupuje k úkolu opravdu svědomitě, daleko lépe, než jeho předchozí asistent či matka, když byl ještě na Malfoy Manor.

„Tady je pár uvolněných dlaždic, nezakopni o ně,“ řekl mu Harry, když se vraceli zpátky do hradu.

Draco cítil, že se stáčí mírně doleva. „Blátivá kaluž,“ dostalo se mu záhy vysvětlení.

Draco potlačil nutkání vytknout Harrymu, že nemusí být tak přehnaně úzkostlivý; chlapec přece dělal jen to, oč ho požádal, že.

„Jsme skoro před schody do hradu. Je jich... ehm...“

„Osmnáct nahoru. Ano, pamatuji si to,“ přerušil ho Draco, který pociťoval zoufalou touhu dokázat druhému chlapci, že nebyl úplně ztracený. Po nehodě si netroufal ven na pozemky, ale díky hodinám bylinkářství a péče o kouzelné tvory, které musel navštěvovat, si osvojil i tuhle část Bradavic. Harry lehce zvolnil, dokud nepřišli k prvnímu schodu. Pak se společně vydali po schodišti a Harry upozornil na poslední schod. 

Už byli na půli cesty k zmijozelskému sklepení, když si Draco něco uvědomil: „Jak vlastně víš, kam máme jít?“

„Cože?“

„Zmijozelské koleje. Neměl bys vědět, kde to je.“

„Ó! No... ehm... Crabbbe a Goyle nám to řekli ve druhém ročníku.“

„NÁM?“  
„Mě. Mě to řekli. Tady je teď schodiště dolů, hned jak uděláš krok. Ano, začíná to právě tady. Vypadá to asi na deset chodů dolů.“

„Jedenáct. Crabbe a Goyle se nejspíš pozapomněli zmínit, že tě zasvěcují do všech našich tajemství,“ řekl suše.

„Ach, mlč už!“ zasmál se Harry nervózně. „Zapomeň na to.“

Draco ucítil, jak ho Harry náhle dloubnul loktem do žeber. Chňapnul druhého chlapce za ruku, když ho ten neviděný šťouchanec vyvedl z rovnováhy. „Hej! Co blbneš? Snažíš se mě shodit ze schodů?!“ Ucítil, jak Harry bleskově vystřelil druhou ruku, chmat chytače pevný a jistý, a pomohl mu získat zpátky do ztracenou rovnováhu.

„Ehm – promiň mi to,“ ozval se nebelvírský hoch, hlas zase vážný. „Jen jsem žertoval. Nenapadlo mě že... Chci říct, že jsem do tebe nechtěl strčit takovou silou.“

Harry ho ještě stále svíral oběma rukama, přesto že Draco dokázal rychle najít správný balanc.

Pojednou si připadal příliš unavený, než aby se dokázal nad Harryho lehkomyslností pořádně rozzuřit. Věděl, že stojí na hranici poslední části schodů a přál si, jen aby už tam doopravdy byl, zpátky ve svém pokoji, kde se bude moci pohybovat bez pomoci, poslat sovu Kratiknotovi a předstírat, že se tenhle moment, kdy byl na někoho závislý, nikdy nestal.

„Zapomeň na to, Pottere,“ zamumlal, když Harry pustil jeho ruku. „Prostě – pojďme, ať už to máme za sebou.“

Vyšli dolů a za několik minut už stáli před kamennou zdí, v níž byl ukryt průchod do koleje.

„Natáhni ruku. To je vchod,“ naváděl ho Harry. Pak se s mírnou obavou zeptal: „Předpokládám, že už je příliš pozdě doufat, že neskončím jako muchomůrka?“

Draco předstíral, že o tom uvažuje. „No, málem jsi mi zdárně zlámal vaz, Průvodce jsi mi skutečně rozbil, ale... vedl sis dobře,“ připustil. „Alespoň tedy lépe, než doposud kdokoliv jiný.“ Jeho pravá ruka se otřelo o Harryho rukáv, když jí natahoval před sebe. Dlaní se opřel o chladivý kámen, aby neztratil orientaci. „Myslím, že tu kletbu nechám plavat. Přinejmenším protentokrát,“ doplnil.

„Jinými slovy mám být pořád ostražitý?“ pousmál se druhý chlapec.

„Jo. Vždycky bys měl být ve střehu.“

»»««

Harry se podivil, kde se v Dracově tónu najednou vzala taková vážnost. Bedlivě si prohlížel tvář chlapce před ním; v matném světle pochodní ve sklepení nebylo tolik zjevné, že jsou Dracovy oči nevidomě zabodnuty někam na místo za Harryho pravým uchem, a že v tom šedém moři není nic, než prázdnota.

Někdy bylo snadné zapomenout na Dracův handicap. Třeba když seděli v knihovně a diskutovali o pokročilých metodách roubování rostlin, nebo když se dohadovali o kořenech cesmíny jako přísadě do lektvarů (nastrouhané či v prášku?). Jenomže když se pak na něj Draco otočil tváří s těmi prázdnými jezery šedi, nevzmohl se Harry v jejich rozepřích ani na nejmenší námitku. Prázdná šedost, která nahradila pichlavý upřený pohled ho stále dokázala vykolejit. Zpozoroval i změny ve výrazech obličeje – ani zamračení, ani úsměvy se už nikdy nezrcadlily v očích. Jako by pozvolna zapomínal, že půlka jeho tváře stále existuje.

„Pottere?“

„Eh? Co?“ zamrkal Harry. V rozporu s jeho předchozími postřehy zpozoroval, že Dracovo obočí bylo tázavě povytáhnuto. Zlatavě se zablesklo ve světle pochodní.

„Už můžeš odejít.“ Z Dracova hlasu zaznělo pobavení nad tím, že tam Harry stále ještě stál.

„Jo, jasně. Nepotřebuješ, abych tě zavedl do pokoje, nebo tak něco?“

„Má to být výmluva, abys mohl okouknout proslulou zmijozeslkou společenskou místnost?“ škádlil ho Draco. „Kdepak Pottere. Budu v pořádku. Ale neřeknu to heslo, dokud nebudeš z doslechu. Už i tak je dost zlé, že víš, kde jsme.“

„Mně můžeš důvěřovat,“ našpulil Harry ústa.

„Řekl bys mi vaše heslo?“

„No... nerad.“

„Takže já důvěryhodný nejsem?“

„Jsi! To není tak, že by – no dobře, nebyl jsi, ale teď – to je prostě...“ Harry si rezignovaně povzdychl. „Dobrá. Mizím. Díky za ten souboj a ještě jednou se omlouvám, že jsem rozbil tvého Průvodce. Uvidíme se zítra v knihovně – jako obvykle?“

Draco pokrčil rameny. „To je na tobě. Já se tam budu učit každopádně. Kratiknotovi se to do té doby snad podaří opravit.“

„Budu tam.“


	5. prubířské kameny

Prubířský kámen: test nebo kritérium k určování kvality a pravosti věcí

 

Draco byl bezpečně zpátky ve své místnosti a Harry tedy neviděl žádný důvod, proč by se měl vracet do knihovny a dodělávat rozpracovaný úkol. Namísto toho zamířil do nebelvírské společenské místnosti zjistit, co dělají Ron a Hermiona.

Když se ale protáhl skrz otvor v podobizně, uviděl jen Hermionu, která překvapeně vzhlédla od hromady knih a poznámek.

„Nečekala jsem, že se vrátíš tak brzy. Touhle dobou obvykle studuješ s Malfoyem, ne?“

Harry jí stručně vylíčil sled událostí: jak se on a Draco rozhodli procvičit se v obraně proti černé magii, jak Harry omylem a nechtěně rozbil Malfoyova Průvodce, a jak nakonec dovedl slepého chlapce zpátky ke zmijozelské koleji.

„Tak jsem si říkal, že bych ten čas, co mi teď zbyl, strávil s vámi. Kde je vlastně Ron?“ dokončil Harry a rozhlížel se kolem.

„S Mandy, samozřejmě,“ odpověděla Hermiona. „Doufám, že ho přiměje, aby začal studovat na zkoušky – už zbývají jen necelé čtyři měsíce!“

„On to zvládne,“ uklidnil ji Harry a plácl sebou do měkkého křesla po její pravici. Natáhl krk, aby nakoukl do jejích poznámek. „Na čem pracuješ?“

„Věštění z čísel. Blíží se velká prezentace našich prací - nastudovala jsem si k tomu dost materiálů, ale stejně bych si přála, aby v knihovně bylo na tohle téma více knih.“

Harry zamaskoval úsměv, když si prohlížel obrovskou kupu knih, co měla na stole. „Jo vlastně, Malfoy se zmiňoval, že musí taky provést nějaký průzkum a takové ty věci okolo. Netuším, jak se mu povede něco najít, když všechny zdroje máš ty,“ zasmál se.

Hermiona se zatvářila uraženě. „Za pár dní s tímhle budu hotová a všechny materiály zase budou zpátky v knihovně, to ti zaručuji. Navíc, většina z těchto knih je v knihovně zastoupena ve více výtiscích. Jako bych snad úmyslně zamezovala ostatním studentům pokračovat v jejich projektech! Byť by to byl Malfoy,“ zamračila se. „A když už o tom mluvíme, chtěla jsem si s tebou o něm pohovořit, Harry.“

„O čem přesně?“

„Proč to děláš?“

„Dělám co? Že spolu studujeme?“

Přikývla.

„Sama jsi viděla, jak jsem se v hodinách profesora Binnse zlepšil,“ trhl rameny. „Myslel jsem, že budeš ráda, že se chci stále zlepšovat. Vím, že vy dva jste nejspíš trochu zklamaní, že s vámi netrávím tolik času, ale přísahám, že pořád-“

Hermiona ho netrpělivě uťala mávnutím ruky. „To jsem samozřejmě postřehla. Není to o tom, že bych si myslela, že sis zvolil jeho namísto nás nebo tak. Uznávám, že zcela nechápu proč se to takhle děje, proč nedosahuješ stejných výsledků i studiem s námi, ale prostě to tak je,“ pokrčila rameny. „Nechápu, jak s ním vydržíš trávit tolik času - nebo spíš vůbec nějaký čas - uvážíme-li, kdo jsi ty a kdo je on, ale to není to hlavní.“

Harry se zamračil. „A o co teda jde?“

„Jde o to,“ odmlčela se na chvíli Hrmiona, jako by pečlivě volila ta správná slova, „že se prostě chci přesvědčit, že to děláš z těch správných důvodů. Za celých těch šest let jsi o něm nedokázal říct jednu jedinou dobrou větu, pak oslepne po hře, kterou jste hráli a najednou mu nabízíš, že mu budeš předčítat, provázět ho k jeho koleji a - prostě si buď jistý svými motivy, Harry. To je celé, co ti chci říct.“

„Říkáš, že to dělám jen z lítosti a pocitu viny?“ zeptal se a pocítil náhlou vlnu vzteku.

„Nevím!“ ohradila se. „Jen je to prostě trochu zvláštní, nemyslíš? Ach, Harry, já se tě nesnažím rozčílit. Možná, že máš jiné důvody. Už více jak měsíc mu chodíš číst, kdykoliv jste ve stejné místnosti, tak ho pozoruješ, jako by ses ujišťoval, že je v pořádku a já vím, že vždycky rád pomáháš těm, kdo to potřebují. Je to jedna z tvých mnoha báječných vlastností, které na tobě obdivuji. Ale nemyslím si, že zrovna Malfoy je typ, který by chtěl zachraňovat a není správné, že s ním trávíš tolik času pod falešnými záminkami a snažíš se mu pomáhat jako raněnému ptáčeti, pokud on si myslí, že spolu jen studujete.“ 

Harry si zkřížil ruce na hrudi. „ A kdy jsi se ty začala o Malfoye tak hrozně zajímat?“

„Nezačala,“ odsekla krátce. „Soucítím s ním. Byl zraněný a ani v nejmenším mu nezávidím všechny ty problémy, kterým teď musí čelit. Vážně. Jenomže já si ještě pamatuji, jaký to býval bastard, jak se k nám všem choval - a prostě pro mě není z ničeho nic úplně neškodný jen proto, že nevidí. Záleží mi na tobě. Pokud to neděláš z těch správných důvodů, pokud se necháváš vést lítostí, vinou, hrdinstvím nebo něčím takovým, a pokud to zjistí, pak ti to ublíží. Tak - prostě si v klidu popřemýšlej a zamysli se nad tím, ano?“

A Harry se zamyslel. Přemýšlel o tom, když se pročítal poznámkami z bylinkářství i když šli s Hermionou dolů na večeři. Ron se k nim přidal - konečně se dokázal odlepit od svojí dívky a vklouznout na místo vedle Hermiony. Harry odsunul své myšlenky na okamžik stranou a soustředil se na své kamarády. Později ho Ron drtivě porazil v šachách, protože se nebyl schopen soustředit na jednotlivé figury. A večer zůstal dlouho vzhůru, stále zadumaný.

Ve tmě ložnice, se zataženými závěsy kolem postele a bez brýlí, přemítal o tom, jestli je to takovéhle pro Draca. Každý den. Jak to jen mohl zmijozelský chlapec ustát? Jen on, jeho myšlenky a přikrývky, které kolem sebe cítil. Nic, vůbec nic, co by přehlušilo tu černotu. Jen nepatrný, matný svit měsíce, který byl Harry schopen vidět tam, kde pořádně nedotáhl závěsy - Harry byl za ten paprsek slabého světla vděčný. Přemohl ho pocit, že se v té temnotě utopí, pokud ztratí i ten jediný vizuální podnět.

Zjistil, že Malfoye lituje, a přemítal, jestli jsou tedy Hermionina slova pravdivá. Jednal jen z lítosti? Harry též cítil, byť sebemenší, pocit viny. Všichni mu říkali, že se to událo příliš rychle, že nic nemohlo zabránit Dracovi narazit do brankové tyče. Věřil jim - částečně. Někde, hluboko uvnitř, tam, kde stále cítil vinu za Cedrikovu smrt, tam se ozýval malý hlásek, který Harry nedokázal umlčet. Mohl jsi ho varovat dříve. Alespoň byl schopen zamezit ještě rozsáhlejším zraněním tím, že chlapce zachytil, když sklouzl. Dokud bezpečně nepřistáli na zemi, udržel ho napůl podepřeného o své koště díky své síle a dávce adrenalinu, který mu koloval v žilách. Ale stejně. Co kdyby si povšimnul nebezpečí o zlomek sekundy dříve, nebo zaječel hlasitěji? Byl by v tom rozdíl? Bylo by to teď jiné?

Každopádně, ať už to byla trocha lítosti či viny, která ho tehdy v lednu přiměla jednat, teď už to bylo jiné. Dostávalo se mu stejně tolik pomoci, kolik jí dával. Výměnou za to, že Malfoyovi četl a procvičoval s ním kouzla a prodiskutovával s ním nejrůznější věci, se naučil rozeznávat jemné změny ve vůních, které lektvary během přípravy vydávaly, věděl, jak tuhle informaci využít k tomu, aby zjistil, jestli už je ten správný čas přidat další ingredienci, či kotlík odstavit z ohně. V bylinkářství se zlepšil při rozpoznávání a určování nemocí rostlin tím, že se (kromě prohlédnutí rostlin) dotýkal jejich listů. Zdálo se, že všechny jeho smysly se zlepšily, jako by je využíval v jejich plnějším rozsahu. Tento kombinovaný přístup, společně se zlepšením paměti, mu vynesl mnohem lepší známky, než jakých kdy dosáhnul.

A ačkoliv miloval Rona i Herimonu (a věděl, že je bude mít vždy rád), přiznal si, že si Dracovu společnost opravdu užívá. Přesto, že se předtím vždy nenáviděli, teď se zdálo, že spolu navazují pozoruhodné přátelství. Škádlení a hašteření jim bylo stále vlastní, ale všechna hořkost a nenávist z předchozích let zcela vymizela. Teď se z toho stal jen způsob, jak si okořenit všechno to nudné „švihnout a mávnout“ a dokonce i kapitoly o trolích válkách se zdály být snesitelnější.

Bylo špatné cítit radost z toho, že Draco očividně toleroval jeho společnost, zatímco se stále stranil všech ostatních? Dělal Dracovi společnost jen z lítosti? Nebo to bylo přátelství? Harry rozjímal o věcech, které viděl a slyšel. Jak si Draco během jídel vyměňuje jen pár slov s těmi ostatními, co sedí u stolu. Jak se v hodinách drží stranou. Jak vždy trvá na své soběstačnosti, kdykoliv na to přijde řeč. Zajímalo ho, proč už Draco nevyhledává společnost spolužáků ze své koleje, právě těch spolužáků, kteří se ještě před pár měsíci kolem něj horlivě shromažďovali. Anebo se Harry mýlil? Pořád se ještě s ostatními zmijozelskými studenty Draco přátelil, když byli v ústranní jejich společenské místnosti? Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že ne - jinak by dozajista některý z těchto přátel pronikl i do času vyučovacích hodin či jídel.

Pak tady byla Dracova neochota bavit se o svém kdysi tolik uctívaném otci a ta tajemná poznámka o tom, že by sem měl mít Harry ustavičně na pozoru. V jistých ohledech se tedy Draco příliš nezměnil. Stále to vypadalo, že je krutý a rozhněvaný, když se něco nepovedlo, ale rozdíl spočíval v tom, že nyní si to nechával pro sebe, namísto aby si ztěžoval nebo zmanipuloval věci pro svůj prospěch. Všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že se zmijozelský chlapec uzavřel sám do sebe. Odcizil se rodině, přátelům, spolužákům a do jisté míry i učitelům. Jedinou osobou, se kterou se Draco s jistou pravidelností bavil, byl Harry.

Harry si s trhnutím uvědomil, kam se jeho myšlenky zatoulaly a snažil se je znovu přivést k původnímu problému. Nyní si doopravdy o druhého chlapce začal dělat starosti, ale nebyl v tom pocit lítosti. Jen... znepokojení. Kvůli příteli. Upřímně, Harry z velké části zapomínal na Dracův handicap, dokud se nedostali do nějaké situace, kde to bylo zřejmé - jako třeba rozbití Dracova Průvodce.

»»««

Minul další měsíc a počasí se oteplilo natolik, že už se občas dalo i studovat venku, pokud jste si vzali plášť. Oba chlapci odpočívali u jezera, oba v dobrém rozpoložení; dnešní práce do lektvarů byla hotova, a tak si dali krátký oddech před tím, než se pustí do dalších povinností. Kolem nich pofukoval brzký jarní větřík.

„Ne že bych s tebou nebyl rád, ale - nechybí ti ostatní Zmijozelští?“ otázal se Harry a odsunul si z očí pramínek vlasů, který mu tam sfouknul vítr.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Vlastně ne,“ odvětil.

Harry tomu nechtěl uvěřit. „Jak to, že ne? Vždyť to vždycky vypadalo, jak se všichni společně dobře bavíte - tím, že jste otravovali život zbytku školy. Ne že bych tedy chtěl, aby ses k takovým zábavičkám vrátil. Ale - copak to tobě vůbec nechybí?“

„Hele, Pottere, říkal jsem, že nechybí, tak nechybí. Jsme Zmijozelští a ne žádní sladcí a sentimentální Mrzimorští, či Havraspárští, kteří si sdělují rozumy. A ani cokoliv, co jste vy Nebelvírští. Každý se spoléhá na svou vlastní sílu a jakákoliv přátelství jsou navazována za účelem získat buď větší moc, nebo něco jiného. Po svém úrazu jsem to vzdal - je to stupidní hra, kterou už nechci hrát.“

„Vzdal ses také jich? Jen tak? Není nikdo, po jehož společnosti bys stále toužil?“

„Teď se přátelím s tebou, ne?“

Harry se cítil zvláštně polichocen. „To, ano, přátelíš. Ale já nejsem ve tvé koleji. Co děláš, když se vrátíš zpátky do vaší společenské místnosti?“

„Plaším myši falešným prozpěvováním starých muzikálových šlágrů. Co ti na tom záleží? Vystačím si dost dobře sám, víš.“ Draco odvrátil hlavu pryč, tváří proti větru.

„Netvrdil jsem, že by sis nevystačil. Prostě mi to přijde... no... osamělé. Zbytečně.“

Draco se ani nepohnul. „Řekl jsem, že jsem v pořádku,“ odsekl podrážděně, tváří stále odvrácenou k jezeru. „Co ty víš o tom být sám? Kamkoliv se hneš, máš v patách zbožňující tlupu.“

Harry zaskřípal zuby. „Rád bych ti řekl, že jsem strávil deset let svého života a víc jak polovinu každého léta úplně sám. Dobře, jasně, bylo pět těch let, kdy mi alespoň přicházely dopisy. Ale můj každodenní život se skládal z toho být ignorovaný. A když mě neignorovali, jednali se mnou jako se špínou. Býval bych dal cokoliv za to, abych kolem sebe měl nějaké lidi. A ty je kolem sebe máš, tak proč s nimi nejsi?“

„Pottere, napadla tě vůbec někdy možnost, že já s nimi být nechci?“

„A proč k čertu ne?“ Harry to chvíli rozvažoval. „Dobrá, já bych nechtěl být s nikým z nich, ale ty jsi s nimi v pohodě vycházel uplynulých takřka sedm let. Tak proč ne teď?!“

„Možná, že nechci jejich lítost, jasné?“ Dracův vztek byl v jeho hlase dobře patrný, jak se zvuk ozýval nad vodou.

„Možná, že jediná osoba, která tě lituje jsi vlastně ty,“ zakřičel Harry nazpět frustrovaně. „A dívej se laskavě na mě, když se s tebou bavím!“

Ticho.

„Nemohu,“ odpověděl Draco mrazivě. „Nebo jsi snad najednou zapomněl?“

„No, můžeš se ke mě aspoň otočit tváří, když s tebou mluvím, zatraceně!“ vybuchl Harry.

„Jaký je v tom rozdíl? Slyším tě dost dobře ať už jsem k tobě čelem nebo ne. Vlastně myslím, že tě slyšela i olbřímí oliheň, soudě podle toho, jak hulákáš.“

Navzdory frustraci, která v něm ještě stále kypěla, Harry se značným úsilím ztišil svůj hlas. „Je v tom rozdíl. Když jsi odvrácený jinam... je to jako... jako bys nedával pozor. Jako by tě to nezajímalo.“ Harryho bezděky napadlo, jak mu na tomhle najednou záleží.

„Poslouchám tě. Naslouchal jsem každé zatracené věci, kterou jsi řekl od té chvíle, co jsme se společně začali setkávat. Poslouchám, ať už chci nebo ne, protože dost dobře nemůžu dělat nic jiného, než poslouchat. A slyším mnohem víc, než jen tvoje slova, abys věděl.“ Začal si lupat s prsty. Harry ho zvědavě sledoval a vztek z něj pomalu vyprchával. „Máš tu svou podivnou ideu, že neustále potřebuji zbožňování a společnost, a že nejlepším místem, kde by se mi toho mělo dostat je moje kolej. Myslíš si to jenom proto, protože když to platí pro tebe, mělo by to platit i pro mě. Máš rád pozornost.“

„Já ne-“

„Nehádej se se mnou. A ano, máš. Jinak by ti to tak moc nevadilo, když sis myslel, že neposlouchám ta tvá Úžasná Slova Moudrosti.“

Harry se zamračil. Nebylo to tak, že by měl rád pozornost druhých lidí - platilo to jen pro některé konkrétní osoby. A musel uznat, že Draco mezi ty osoby patří. Posledních sedm let se mu dostávalo Dracovy pozornosti víc než hojně, a ačkoliv to byla převážně pozornost v negativním sova smyslu, zvykl si na ni. A shledal, že poslední dobou si chlapcovu méně hašteřivou společnost užívá plnými doušky a s chutí. „Co ještě?“ zeptal se zdráhavě.

S vědoucím úsměvem se Draco konečně otočil tváří k Harrymu a lupnul si s posledním prstem. „Taky můžu říct, že se mračíš.“

„Nemračím!“ Harry se snažil spěšně změnit výraz tváře.

„Ale ano, mračíš. Nebo jsi se mračil. Teď se to snažíš změnit, že?“

Harry, přistižen, se kajícně usmál. „Dokaž to,“ poškádlil Draca.

K jeho překvapení se zmijozelský chlapec natáhnul jeho směrem, dotknul se jeho paže a za rukáv si ho přitáhnul blíž.

„Co to děláš?“

„‘Dívám‘ se na tebe, Pottere. Chci se podívat na tvou tvář a dokázat, že mám pravdu.“

Harry dovolil, aby byl k Dracovi přitažen blíž a sledoval, jak se ty bledé prsty natáhnuly, jemně se dotknuly jeho tváře a začaly prozkoumávat - nejprve jeho obočí, poté sklouznuly přes obroučky brýlí a přes jeho nos ke rtům.

„Dobře, nemračíš se, už ne, ale jistojistě jsi vážný. Rýha mezi obočím a tak všechno. Na to pozor, nebo budeš mít předčasně vrásky.“

Harry nedokázal zadržet smích. „Ne zrovna jedna z mých největších starostí, ale budu to mít na mysli, dík.“ Začal se odtahovat, ale Dracovy prsty pokračovaly v putování po jeho tváři a prozkoumávání Harryho rysů. Lehce přelétly okraje čelisti, přes lícní kosti pokračovaly k nosu a ještě jednou se mihly přes rty.

„Vůbec ses nezměnil, co, Pottere,“ zamumlal si Draco potichu; vypadalo to, že mluví spíš k sobě, než k Harrymu.

Harry zůstal naprosto klidný, ani se nepohnul, když se chlapcovy prsty opět dostaly ke kořenu jeho nosu a jemně mu sundaly brýle. Jednou rukou je vzal a trpělivě podržel, dokud si je Harry nevzal z jeho dlaně. Pak se zase vrátil k prozkoumávání prozkoumávání oběma rukama. Nahoru, kolem a přes jeho oči; Harry je automaticky zavřel, aby ho Draco nemohl dloubnout. Ucítil jemné otření na řasách a víčkách, poté oči znovu otevřel. Ruce se přesunuly k vlasům a projely několika pramínky a potom... 

„Ach ano, jizva. Jak jsem jen mohl zapomenout?“

Harry náhle nevěděl, kam s očima, když Draco obkresloval prsty jizvu ve tvaru blesku. Chtěl vzhlédnout k Dracovým rukám, chtěl pohled zavrtat do země, chtěl sledovat chlapcovu tvář, ačkoliv ho ty ploché, nezaostřené oči stále mírně znepokojovaly. A také chtěl své oči zavřít úplně; vychutnat si a soustředit se jen na ten pocit, že se ho někdo dotýká takovýmto zvláštně důvěrným způsobem.

Dlouhou chvíli se ani jeden z chlapců nepohnul. Pak zmijozelský blonďák odtáhl ruce pryč a Harry si nasadil třesoucími prsty brýle zpátky na nos. 

„No,“ řekl Draco do ticha. „Teď, když jsme si naší pauzu opestřili dávkou melodramatu a já se ujistil, že jsi vskutku Harry Potter a ne nějaký mazaný podvodník, který se tu promenáduje s jeho hlasem, můžeme se vrátit zpátky ke studiu?“

Harry zamrkal. „Ehm... jasně.“ Omámeně se rozhlédnul kolem. „Mám tady knížku do přeměňování. Máš svoje poznámky?“ 

»»««

Několik hodin později o tom Draco stále přemýšlel.

Byl to pocit, jako by Harryho viděl poprvé, ale zároveň to také bylo, jako by se vracel k dávno zapomenuté vzpomínce. Dotýkat se ho, cítit rysy jeho tváře, rozcuchané vlasy a dokonce i ta jizva - činilo to Harryho skutečným. Tak skutečným, jako od té chvíle, co ztratit zrak, nikdo nebyl. Dotýkal se knih, přísad do lektvarů a hůlky, ale to byly předměty, nikoliv lidé. Dotýkal se Harryho i před tím; Harry ho vedl za ruku poté, co mu rozbil Průvodce, Draco držel za ruku Harryho, když mu pomáhal rozpoznat rozdíl mezi podobnými rostlinami a takovéhle příležitosti. Jenomže ruce, paže a hlas, jakkoliv známé, mohli patřit komukoliv. Avšak tvář - to bylo jiné. Bylo zřetelné, neomylné, že to je Harry, který dokonale zapadnul do vize, kterou si Draco o nebelvírském chlapci zapamatoval.

V mysli měl mnoho vzpomínek na Harryho - od oficiálních soubojů až k zakázaným rozmíškám a vyzývavým pohledům přes Velkou síň. Hotová knihovna vzpomínek. Ale obraz, který z toho všeho vyčuhoval, byl jeho úplně poslední pohled - obraz Harryho, který se pro něj natahuje. Jeho úplně poslední pohled. Jak často si ten moment zobrazoval v mysli? Byl s ním pořád, donekonečna se přehrával jako kouzelnická fotografie, která se objevila k prozkoumání kdykoliv, když pro něj byla nekonečná temnota příliš mnoho. Vychutnával si tu poslední chvíli s darem zraku, ačkoliv detaily byly díky šoku a bolesti rozmazané, ačkoliv jeho nenáviděný sok byl středem jeho zájmu.

Nenáviděný soupeř, kterým kdysi býval, ale už nyní nebyl. Skoro jako kdyby věděl, nebo si pamatoval chvíli Dracova posledního pohledu, nebo prostě jen proto, že byl zatracený Nebelvířan, se k němu Harry nepřestal natahovat. Nejprve skrz školní věci a teď, jak roztržka u jezera jen dokládala, i emočně. Draco to nechtěl. Nepřál si aby se lidé k němu natahovali, rozmazlovali ho či litovali. Ale když o tom přemýšlel, Harry nedělal nic z toho. Většinu času jednal s Dracem naprosto upřímně a neočekával od něj nic míň, než co by očekával předtím. Možná, že ze začátku jejich souboje byly jeho útoky až příliš snadné k odražení, ale ke konci do toho Harry očividně dával vše co se dalo a Dracovi se dokonce podařilo zasadit několik dílčích kleteb.

Vlastně, právě Harry vždy dokázal Draca nejlépe vyprovokovat. Samozřejmě, že dříve to byla nelítostná a nekončící soupeřivost, kdy se každý z nich snažil toho druhého předčit. Nyní to byla spíše vyrovnaná spolupráce; ostatně, oba teď dobře věděli, co mohou od toho druhého očekávat. Ačkoliv nenávist byla pryč, pořád mezi nimi bylo nevyřčené očekávání. ´No tak, Pottere, má snad tohle být to nejlepší, co umíš?´ ´Hej Malfoy, vsaď se, že nedokážeš přeměnit lahvičku inkoustu rychleji, než já!´ Draco přemýšlel o svých ostatních spolužácích; nikdo z nich Draca nikdy takhle nevyburcoval. Jen Potter.

Znovu ho vidět ... opravdu vidět, i když pouze rukama a nikoliv očima, to bylo jako vrátit čas zpátky. Dalo mu to něco, co od té nehody neměl. Stále si pamatoval, jak pod svými prsty cítil Harryho tváře, jeho bradu i tu proklatou jizvu. Dávalo mu to perfektní Harryho obraz. Dotek se přenesl do živého obrazu uvnitř jeho mysli. A protože v minulosti na Harryho tolikrát zírával, dokázal si Draco nyní tu tvář vybavit dokonaleji, než cokoliv jiného. Neuvědomil si, jak moc mu chybělo vídat právě tuhle osobu, které za předchozích skoro sedm let čelil prakticky denně. To, že se mohl dnes odpoledne Harryho dotknout, vyplnilo kousek v jeho životě, o kterém ani nevěděl, že chybí.

Toužil to udělat znovu.


	6. vzlet a pád

Lépe dvěma než jednomu, mají dobrou mzdu ze svého pachtění.  
Upadne-li jeden, druh jej zvedne. Běda samotnému, který upadne; pak nemá nikoho, kdo by ho zvedl.  
\- - Ecclesiastes 4:9 11

 

„Zítra se s tebou nemůžu učit,“ řekl Harry omluvně, když si sbíral brky a inkoust a balil je zpátky do brašny. 

„Ó! Žhavý objev?“ zažertoval Draco.

„Zatraceně nepravděpodobné,“ odfrkl si Harry.

„A jo, pravda. Zapomněl jsem. Děvčata nemají ráda tmavovlasé, štíhlé, chytré hrdiny.“ 

„Zmlkni.“

„Toliko k teorii ´Všichni chtějí blond´...“

„Chceš abych ti jednu natáhl? Koleduješ si.“

„Hmm... přidejte k tomu seznamu Potterových rysů ještě ´zvrácený´,“ zamyslel se Draco a přes tvář se mu roztáhl úšklebek. „Kdo by byl tušil, že jsi takový masochista?“

„Malfoy-“ varoval ho Harry. „Hele, já se teď o žádnou holku nezajímám, tak si laskavě odpusť ty fantasmagorie o nějakém žůžobájo rande. Nemůžu se s tebou zítra sejít, protože se blíží utkání s Havraspárem a máme naplánovaný extra famfrpálový trénink.“

Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho. „Ach, ano. Famfrpál,“ odvětil nakonec Draco poněkud strnule.

Harry se hryznul do rtu. Náhle si uvědomil, že to byla jedna z věcí, kterou Draco musel oželet. Už nemohl hrát famfrpál. Draco hrával famfrpál se stejnou vervou a zápalem pro výhru vlastního týmu, s jakou Harry stále mohl hrát... ale teď o tom nikdy nemluvili. „Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal Harry. „Neměl jsem-“

„Žádný problém, Pottere,“ přerušil ho Draco s přespříliš zářivým úsměvem. „Takže se uvidíme v pátek?“

„Ano, samozřejmě, ale-“ Harry se na svého kamaráda znepokojeně podíval. Dracův úsměv nezamaskoval jeho pobledlou tvář. „Jsi v pořádku?“

Úsměv pohasl. „Jsem,“ řekl Draco lakonicky. „Nemůžeme přece dopustit, aby Havraspár vyhrál, no ne? Jen běž hezky trénovat. Uvidíme se v pátek.“ Odvrátil se od něho a začal si pečlivě skládal knihy a ostatní věci do brašny.

„Jasně,“ povzdechl si Harry. Věděl, že se nikam dál nedostanou. Zvedl se a zamířil ke dveřím. „Tak v pátek.“

»»««

Harry se vracel zpátky do nebelvírské společenské místnosti a přemítal, proč si vůbec kdy předtím nevšimnul, že se Draco vyhýbá byť jen zmínění slova famfrpál (a všemu s tím spojenému) stejně, jak čert kříži. Jako by pro něj ta hra už víc neexistovala. Harry se rozvzpomenul, jak zmijozelský chlapec ihned smetl ze stolu nápad svést souboj na famfrpálovém hřišti. Dokonce pro to ani nenašel řádné odůvodnění, pouze konstatoval, proč by se chtěl vyhnout pozemkům u Hagridovy hájenky. Byl tam vůbec, aby viděl nedávné utkání Zmijozelu s Mrzimorem? V záplavě studentů nebylo jednoduché rozeznat jednotlivé tváře, ale (vzhledem k dnešnímu chování) měl Harry důvodné podezření, že tam Draco nebyl. I pro Harryho bylo hodně podivné vidět tmavovlasou Laynee Gruenovou chytat za Zmijozel (namísto jistého známého blonďáka); pro Draca by přijít na hřiště a slyšet komentátora mluvit o jeho nahrazení bylo pravděpodobně příliš bolestné. Jenomže – nemohl se tomu přece vyhýbat do skonání světa, ne? Famfrpál byl příliš velkou součástí kouzelnického společenství.

Harry bojoval s nutkáním třísknout hlavou o zábradlí, když šplhal po schodech do nebelvírské věže; napůl si připadal jako necitlivý idiot, protože mu nepřišlo přemýšlet o Dracových citech dříve, napůl zuřil, že se Draco vyhýbal tomuto problému tak dlouho. Tolika věcem se vyhýbal...

Pak ale zase – jak by se cítil on sám, kdyby mu něco zabránilo si kdy ještě zahrát famfrpál? Ledová chapadla mu sevřela vnitřnosti jen při pouhém pomyšlení na něco takového. Chodil by dál na utkání jen jako divák? Dobrá, chodil sice na souboje ostatních týmů a náležitě si je užíval, ale s vědomím, že on sám bude mít bezpočet příležitostí se nadcházejících utkání účastnit. Co kdyby tomu tak nebylo?

Harry si povzdechl. Bylo tolik věcí, které on považoval za samozřejmé, ale tolik věcí, které se pro Draca změnily, ačkoliv tolik lpěl na „normálnosti“.

»»««

Když týmy oděné do modrých a červených barev v sobotu ráno napochodovaly na hřiště, vítala je částečně zatažená obloha. Harryho soupeřkou byla Bethany, plavovlasá dívka z pátého ročníku. Byla pravý opak Cho. Překvapivě nezaujatým okem Harry usoudil, že je docela pěkná. Jednoznačně nejhezčí na ní byly dlouhé stříbřité kadeře, které jí volně splývaly po zádech. Celkově Harryho nezajímala, zato u Rona by dozajista zabodovala – a vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho trval Ronův vztah s Mandy, Harryho by nijak nepřekvapilo, kdyby se Ron dal s touto dívkou dohromady. Nebo se o to někdy aspoň pokusil.

Hra začala a Harry se spirálovitou smyčkou vznášel nad místem hlavního dění a číhal na prozrazující záblesk Zlatonky. Rovněž se však přistihnul, jak si čas od času prohlíží řady diváků a zjišťuje, zda Draco na zápas přišel. Několikrát zahlédl jasný stříbřitý záblesk nedaleko od něj, ale když automaticky otočil hlavu, vzpomněl, si, že je to jen mrzimorská chytačka. Ochozy byly plné a jednotlivce bylo těžké rozeznat, ale, pokud mohl říci, Draco mezi davy ječících fanoušků nebyl.

Snažil se blonďatého chlapce dostat z mysli; vždyť celý smysl jejich předchozích tréninků bylo porazit dobře vycvičený mrzimorský tým a právě jejich chytačka byla z nejtalentovanějších hráčů. Přestal poslouchat skandující davy i Deana - ten převzal komentování - a také přestal sledovat zbytečné dění na hřišti (stále si dával pozor, aby do ničeho a nikoho nevrazil či naopak). Plně se koncentroval na překonání své soupeřky. Výsledky byly těsnější, než by se mu zamlouvalo, ale nakonec mu jeho koště a nepatrně delší dosah dobře posloužily; polapil malý třepotající se míček do své dlaně. Celý upocený zvedl Zlatonku vysoko nad hlavu, aby ji všichni mohli vidět. Vítězství!

Jeho spoluhráči se kolem něj oslavně nashromáždili; s tímhle vítězstvím byli ještě stále ve hře o školní pohár, ačkoliv posledně proti Zmijozelu prohráli. Museli si jen pohlídat, aby jejich náskok na Havraspár byl dostačující. Smáli se, plánovali oslavu a radostně udělali na koštěti pár přemetů, než přistáli na zemi. Pak přijímali gratulace od ostatních studentů Nebelvíru a všichni se hromadně vraceli zpět do hradu. Všichni, až na Harryho.

Když si ho rozjásaní Dean a Seamus vysadili na ramena, Harry spatřil Draca. Stál sám – nikoliv na rychle se vyprazdňujících tribunách, ale opodál od hřiště v neutrálním území.

Harry se přátelům vymanil. „Pokračujte beze mne, pak vás doženu,“ řekl jim.

Každý tázavě povytáhli jedno obočí, ale pak pokrčili rameny, zazubili se a myšlenkami už zase byli na oslavě. „Jen ať ti to netrvá moc dlouho,“ řekl mu Seamus. „Colinova a Dennisova mamka nedávno zaslala obrovské balení sladkostí z Medového ráje. Šetřili si ho na dnešek. A krom toho – co by to bylo za oslavu bez chytače?“

Harry se na ně rovněž zazubil. „Něco mi nechte. Jsem si jistý, že ta párty proběhne dobře. Naši střelci oslavují dostatečně bujaře za celou kolej.“ Všichni se zasmáli. Pak jim zamával, otočil se a začal si razit cestu ztenčujícím se davem, přijímal gratulace a vyhýbal se pohledům těch, kteří na něj zírali, dokud nenašel toho, koho hledal. Osamělý zmijozelský chlapec stál tiše na kraji hřiště, tvář pozvednutou k obloze, jako by tam stále probíhala nějaká neviditelná hra.

„Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli ještě pořád chodíváš na utkání,“ začal Harry váhavě, když se k chlapci přiblížil.

Draco pokrčil rameny a natočil hlavu ne tak docela Harryho směrem, jako by si zvolil kompromis mezi tím, jestli k Harrymu nastaví oči nebo uši. „Nechodím. Ale dneska to bylo tak hlučné, že jsem ten řev slyšel až v hradu,“ řekl. „Tak jsem si říkal, že když se stejně nemůžu učit, mohl bych přijít a pořádně si poslechnout, jaké je vlastně skóre.“

Harry nedokázal potlačit úsměv. Podezříval Draca, že mu až tak úplně neříká pravdu o důvodech, které ho sem dnes přivedly - zápas nebyl o nic hlučnější než kdy jindy. Ale nebyl si jitý, jestli na tom sejde. Hlavní bylo, že tam byl Draco. Vstoupil na hřiště. A viděl - vlastně slyšel - Harryho hrát.

„Tak co si myslíš?“

Draco svou odpověď chvíli zvažoval. „Je mnohem méně zajímavé to jen slyšet, než vidět. Většinu času jsem nevěděl co ty a ta havraspárská chytačka děláte. Kromě toho závěrečného zápolení o Zlatonku se Thomas věnoval spíše jiným hráčům,“ pokrčil rameny. „Bylo to fajn. Blahopřeji, mimochodem,“ pousmál se.

„Díky,“ odvětil Harry a přemýšlel, jak Dracovi přiblížit části, o které přišel. „Vlastně ti nic moc neuteklo, však to znáš - sedíš a klátíš nohama drtivou většinu hry, teprve pak přijde na řadu tak pět minut bláznivého uhýbání, stíhání a střemhlavých pádů ve snaze překonat druhého chytače.“

Draco posmutněl. „Ano,“ odpověděl pomalu. „Pamatuji si.“

Harry si skousnul ret. Cítil se, jako by to celé dělal špatně; snažil se Dracovi ten zážitek přiblížit a ne chlapce roztesknit. Pohledem projížděl vylidněné hřiště a snažil se přijít na něco, čím by mohl předchozí nadšení přinést zpátky. Pak jeho zrak dopadl na Kulový blesk, který stále ještě svíral v ruce. „Hej,“ řekl nakonec, „nechceš se se mnou proletět?“

Draco se zamračil. „To není sranda, Pottere.“

„Ne, já to myslím vážně. Podívej, ty se můžeš posadit za mě. Koště nás unese, silné je dost. Můžeš se znovu proletět. Vsadím se, že jsi neletěl od... vždyť víš... od té neh-“

„Ani náhodou.“ Draco ho zarazil zavrtěním hlavy. „Pottere, já nemůžu.“

Ale Harry byl rozhodnutý. Jistě, byly tu věci, které Draco už dělat nemohl (například být chytačem), ale letět v tandemu bylo dozajista možné. Už žádné vyhýbání se.

„Ale ano, můžeš,“ oznámil Dracovi a vrazil koště mezi ně. „Tady.“ Vyšvihl se na koště. Otočil se a popadl druhého chlapce za ruku, aby ho nasměroval za sebe. „Koště je tady, já sedím vepředu, takže se mě můžeš držet. Starosti o řízení a tak nechej na mně.“

Sledoval, jak Draco reflexivně semknul prsty kolem násady koštěte, a jak instinktivně přehodil nohu přes koště a nasedl.

„Dobrá,“ zazubil se Harry a obrátil se dopředu. „Fajn, takže jdeme na to - vzhůru!“ Odrazil se od země a vznesl se.

»»««

Jak se koště kymácelo, přitáhl se Draco blíže k bezpečí těla před ním, jednou rukou pevně svíral násadu koštěte a druhou ruku měl kolem Harryho pasu. Jak se k čertu mohl nechat Harrym přemluvit k takové hlouposti? Jakmile jednou ucítil v ruce koště, automaticky nasednul – ale ve vzduchu na koštěti to bylo poslední místo, kde chtěl být.

Byla pravda, že mu létání nesmírně chybělo. Kam až jeho vzpomínky sahaly, vždycky mohl létat. Byl neskutečně naštvaný, když se tehdy Harrymu v prvním ročníku podařilo dostat do kolejního mužstva, protože Draco věděl, že jeho vlastní schopnosti byly stejně tak dobré. Kdykoliv potřeboval mít chvíli pro sebe, nebo se chtěl zbavit nějakého napětí a frustrace (většinou kvůli Harrymu), šel si zalétat. Jenže od toho úrazu byl nucen zůstat na zemi a snažil jakékoliv létání ze svých myšlenek vystrnadit. Bylo zbytečné zabývat se něčím, co provždy ztratil. Jakákoliv vzpomínka na létání vždy končila odporným křupnutím a temnotou. Nechodil na hřiště, vyhýbal se famfrpálovým utkáním a zaslechnul-li někoho bavit se o čemkoliv spojeném s koštětem, opouštěl místnost.

Přesto všechno ho dnes ráno na hřiště něco táhlo; říkal si, že je to jen tím hlukem v hradu, ale ve skutečnosti chtěl vědět, jak si Harry vede. I přes Harryho zvědavost a další znepokojující vlastnosti se stal Dracovým přítelem, někým, kdo navzdory Draocvým nejlepším úsudkům zaujal v jeho životě důležité místo.

A když už se mluví o dobrém úsudku - teď tady byl na Harryho koštěti a snažil se ze všech sil udržet. Zjistil, že když byl nahoře ve vzduchu a neviděl vůbec nic, byl naprosto dezorientovaný. Na zemi věděl, kterým směrem se vydá a nebylo to tolik matoucí. Ve vzduchu se mu nedostávalo žádných smyslových podnětů - krom toho, co dokázalo vypracovat jeho zmatené vnitřní ucho. A to silně nedostačovalo. S prvním obratem, který Harry udělal, Draco automaticky zavřel oči, když už nemohl vidět, mohl alespoň předstírat, že je to záměr. Nějak to bylo jednodušší, než aby mu doširoka rozevřené oči slzely od větru a marně se snažily předat zmatenému mozku informace.

„Všechno dobrý tam vzadu?“ překřičel Harry vítr.

„Bylo mi i lépe. Netoč se pořád tak moc,“ zanaříkal, když ucítil, jak se koště znovu smýklo. „Je mi z toho na nic.“

Koště se ustálilo - jeho vnitřní ucho se pro jednou chytilo. „Promiň,“ ozval se nebelvířanův hlas. Draco se právě opíral tváří o chlapcova záda, proto ucítil vibrace Harryho hlasu na tváři. „Je to lepší?“

„Trochu. Řekni mi, až zase budeš chtít udělat nějaké srandy.“ Nepatrně zesílil sevření pravé ruky kolem Harryho hrudi. Pod svými prsty cítil tlukot Harryho srdce, jeho vlastní tlouklo v zuřivém, zděšeném tempu. Ty parádní kousky mu nejen způsobovaly závrať, ale také v něm vyvolávaly vzpomínky na jeho vlastní poslední divoký let, který skončil nárazem do hlavy. Neměl žádnou představu o tom, kde jsou nějaké překážky, jak vysoko letí, a kde se vlastně nacházejí. Jak ale letěli stále rovně a nic se nedělo, začal se Draco postupně uvolňovat.

„Malfoy, musím se otočit, dostáváme se příliš blízko k zapovězenému lesu,“ zavolal opět Harry. „Chystám se udělat obrat doprava. Připraven?“

„Jo, myslím, že jo,“ odpověděl Draco a připravil se na další momenty dezorientace. Ty ale nikdy nepřišly. Díky Harryho upozornění se dokázal naklonit správným směrem a i když se otočili, pořád věděl, kde je „dole“. Sice stále ještě nedokázal určit, jak moc velký obrat udělali, ale když se koště narovnalo, napřímil se také a dostavil se jen chvilkový pocit zmatení, než zase zapracoval balanc. Otevřel oči.

Nic.

Náhle Dracovi došlo, o kolik toho přicházel. Nejen, že bylo o tolik těžší udržet rovnováhu, když byl možný pohyb všemi směry, ale také chyběla celá perspektiva, kterou vytlačil z paměti. A nyní si to všechno pamatoval. Žádné pohledy na koruny stromů a krajinu pod ním. Žádné létání s ptáky o závod kolem hradních věžiček. Žádné obdivování záplavy čerstvě napadlého sněhu.

Znovu zavřel oči. Nemělo to žádný vliv na jeho mozek, ale stejně jako před tím, bylo snadnější vyrovnat se s tím, pokud si namlouval, že absence zraku je jen dočasná, že ji má pod kontrolou. Že za černotu můžou zavřená víčka a nikoliv poničené nervové buňky.

Harry na něj pokaždé zavolal změny ve směru letu, Draco nechával oči zavřené a začal si konečně vychutnávat pocit toho, že letí. Svistot vzduchu kolem něj byl osvobozující, to, že pod sebou cítil koště ho uklidňovalo, ačkoliv už to nebyl úplně kompletní zážitek. Vždycky si užíval, když mohl být tady, ve vzduchu. Tentokrát s Harrym, jehož pouhá přítomnost dodávala pocit bezpečí – za to se mu Draco vždycky poškleboval. K čertu s tou „hrdina“ persónou. Přestal se Harryho tak panicky držet, stále však nechal svou ruku kolem Harryho trupu, pro lepší rovnováhu. Cítil, že se tlukot jeho srdce přiblížil rytmu srdce, které slabě cítil bít pod svou dlaní – rytmus, který odpovídal nadšení z letu a ne čirému zděšení. Harry měl na sobě ještě pořád famfrpálový úbor - Draco rozeznal texturu týmového šatu - a taky byl stále trochu upocený z honu na Zlatou. Naklonil se blíž k teplu, které Harry vydával a vdechl známou vůni tvrdé hry. Draco se opět začal cítit být sám sebou. Po několika otočkách a podobných kouscích se rozhodl, že má chuť zakusit víc.

„Zkus to vzít střemhlav dolů,“ zavolal.

Ucítil, že se Harry mírně pootočil, jako by se na něj snažil podívat. „Určitě?“

„Jo, jen mi dej včas vědět.“

„Dobrá,“ v jeho hlase rozpoznal stopu pochybnosti, ale Draco věděl, jak má Harry tyhle odvážné kousky rád - nebylo pochyb, že využije i téhle příležitosti. A opravdu:  
„Chvíli vydrž než se vrátíme nad hřiště. Nechce se mi zahučet do jezera,“ vysvětlil mu nebelvírský chlapec. Uplynulo pár minut, během kterých Harry ohlásil několik změn směru. Draco už teď pokyny skoro nepotřeboval - byl plně soustředěný na let, vnímal koště pod sebou a předvídal i z pohybů Harryho těla.

„Dobře,“ přišlo varování. „Takže pozor - teď!“

Dracovi se zhoupnul žaludek, když se koště naklonilo kolmo dopředu. Bylo trochu znervózňující nevědět, kolik času zbývá do vyrovnání, ale bylo mu to téměř jedno. Jeho důvěra v Harryho schopnosti potlačila ten malý kousek mysli, kde se ozývala nevyřčená hrůza z toho, že do něčeho narazí. Prostě se stále pevně držel, nechal gravitaci, aby ho přitisknula k tělu před ním a užíval si nadšení, na které se čtyři dlouhé měsíce neodvažoval ani pomyslet.

Přišlo mu to jako okamžik, než se koště ustálilo a začalo náhle zpomalovat. „Teď se chystám zastavit,“ oznámil mu Harry. Už nemusel křičet, aby přehlušil vítr. „Stejně už jsme skoro dole.“

Draco měl uši měl stále zalehlé od větru a pojednou nedůvěřoval svému hlasu, takže jednoduše přikývnul. Zapomněl, že je k němu Harry otočený zády a rovněž ho nemůže vidět. Otevřel oči a pustil druhého chlapce, který sesednul. Draco zčistajasna pocítil chlad z nedostatku tělesného kontaktu. Pak stál Nebelvířan u jeho boku a položil si Dracovu ruku kolem ramen, aby si Draco dokázal udělat představu o tom, jak vysoko nad zemí je. Sesedl z koštěte – rozechvělý, přemožený a nejistý jestli propukne v smích či pláč.

„Díky, Pottere,“ řekl a třesoucí rukou si odhrnul vlasy z očí.

„Rádo se stalo,“ ozvalo se v odpověď. „Vím, že jsem tě do toho tak nějak donutil, ale vypadá to, že jsi to zvládl skvěle. Nechtěl by sis to někdy zopakovat?“

Chtěl, ale-

„Jsem si jistý, že máš na práci lepší věci, než mě brát létat,“ odvětil Draco a pokrčil rameny, realita náhle přehlušila povznesenou náladu, kterou předtím pociťoval. „Beztak už pro mě toho děláš víc než dost.“

„No? Já ti to nabízím. A ty toho pro mě také děláš spoustu, vždyť víš. Moje známky se zlepšily a teď, co pracuji s tebou, mám mnohem větší šanci uspět u zkoušek.“

Neuznal Harryho příměr. „To není to stejné. Ty sám sis nikdy nevedl špatně. Ale ty pro mě děláš věci, který bych já sám nemohl, a nenávidím, když-“ Zarazil se a zmírnil hlas. „Bez urážky Pottere, ale nemůžu tě žádat, abys dělal něco víc.“

„Opakuji - nabízím ti to. Bylo to pro mě zábava, nikdy jsem předtím neletěl tandem, když pomineme jednu výjimku s Hermionou - a byla daleko větší zábava létat s tebou - s někým, kdo létání rozumí.“

„S někým, kdo se ti snaží zlomit žebra, chtěl jsi říct,“ odsekl, když si rozpačitě vybavil, jak se k Harrymu tisknul jako vyděšené dítě.

„To bylo jen těch prvních pár minut. A navíc to byla moje chyba, protože jsem ti neříkal, co se chystám udělat. Sám jsi mi říkal - tehdy, když jsem tě vedl do hradu, že potřebuješ vědět, co se děje, a já na to zapomněl.“

„Vůbec bych neměl potřebovat, aby mi to někdo říkal!“ Draco zaťal pěsti. „Létal jsem stejně dobře, jako ty, a podívej se na mě teď! Potřebuji pomoc se vším!“

„To není pravda, jsi-“

„Je to pravda,“ tvrdil paličatě. Část jeho mozku se divila, proč to Harrymu všechno vykládá, ale najednou to už v sobě nedokázal déle dusit. „I když něco dělám sám, je to jen díky nějakému pomocnému kouzlu, přístroji či kompenzační technice,“ zašklebil se nad tím termínem. „Na všechny věci, které ty děláš bezmyšlenkovitě, se já musím secsakramentsky soustředit. Bez pomoci už nezvládnu vůbec nic! Psát, chodit, létat.“ Potřásl hlavou, když se mu vrátila vzpomínka na létání - díky tomuto odpoledni velmi čerstvá. „Zejména létat,“ zašeptal. „Dokonce jsem od té nehody ani nezkusil sednout na koště, ale byl jsem zvyklý pořád létat a-“ zčistajasna se mu hrdlo sevřelo a musel se opravdu nutit říci další slova. „A teď prostě nemůžu a-“

Bylo toho příliš. Tím, že byl zpátky ve vzduchu a dělal něco, co tak vášnivě miloval, se pohnulo něco hluboko uvnitř něj - vědomí ztráty, které tak dlouho potlačoval. Sesunul se k zemi, když se jeho těžce získaná vyrovnanost zcela sesypala. „Proč?“ zakřičel, ale hlas mu přešel do zaštkání. „Nenávidím to! Chtěl bych vidět... všechno je tak těžké... nemáš ani ponětí, jaké to je...“ Ve svém žalu začal rukama vytrhávat ze zvlhlé zemně stébla trávy. Dýchal trhaně, kvůli vzlykům, které se z něj draly ven. „Už nikdy nebudu znovu hrát... a nenávidím, když se musím spoléhat na ostatní... a měl jsi pravdu, jsem sám... úplně sám...“

Za celý svůj život se nikdy necítil tak mizerně. Dokonce ani když mu doktoři řekli jejich prognózu. Nepřipustil to. Prostě ty novinky spolknul a snažil se vypracovat k normálu. Ale žádná normálnost nebyla. Pro něj už nikdy nic nebude normální. Namísto hrdé, mocné osobnosti, ve kterou byl vychován, bude do konce života závislý - na magii, věcech a lidech.

Harry ještě jednou zkusil něco říct, ale Draco ho nenechal, nebyl schopen přestat vzlykat a nebyl ochoten naslouchat slovům, která chtěl druhý chlapec říct. Uběhla dlouhá chvíle, během níž Draco zuřil nad nespravedlností toho všeho; konečně ze sebe dostával to, co v sobě již tak dlouho potlačoval: pocit selhání, vyčerpanost a hněv.

Postupně slz ubývalo a Draco ucítil, jak si druhý chlapec kleknul vedle něj a položil mu hřejivou ruku na rameno.

„Šššššš, no tak, Draco,“ zamumlal Nebelvířan chlácholivě. „To bude dobré.“

Draco se odtáhnul, nechtěl nabízené utěšování. „Ne! To teda nebude. Takhle už budu navždy, navždy se vším zápolit!“ pokusil se Harryho odstrčil a utéci se svou mizérií a ponížením, ale druhý chlapec ho držel pevně.

„Draco, prosím,“ naléhal Harry. „Prosím, jen... zůstaň tu a mluv se mnou. Nikdo jiný tady není. Jen my dva a já přísahám, že nic nikomu neřeknu.“ Chvíli bylo ticho. „Podívej, já... máš pravdu, nevím, jaké to je. Ale nemusíš to všechno dusit v sobě. Řekni mi víc o tom, jaké to je. Možná... možná, že by to trochu pomohlo?“

Zavrtěl hlavou a zašmátral v kapse po kapesníku. „Ničemu to nepomůže. Mohl bych mluvit, než se Longbottomovi podaří správně namíchat lektvar a stejně bych nemohl-“ Utřel si nos a zhluboka se nadechnul ve snaze sebrat se. „Hele, nic by to nezměnilo.“

Další pauza. Draco si přál, aby mohl vidět, co druhý chlapec dělá; měl dojem, že Harry přemýšlí. Ruku měl stále konejšivě položenou na Dracově rameni a Draco si bezděky povšimnul, že si Harry musel sundat rukavice. Další věc, kterou nemohl vidět.

„Zrak by ti to nevrátilo, to je pravda,“ řekl Nebelvířan nakonec. „Ale také z vlastní zkušenosti vím, že je milionkrát těžší dělat něco sám, než s podporou přátel. Tehdy, když se mnou Ron během Turnaje tří kouzelnických škol nemluvil... no... prostě bych jen řekl, že čelit prvnímu úkolu bylo o mnoho těžší, než se vypořádat s těmi zbývajícími, kdy už jsme se s Ronem usmířili. Jen pro ten pocit, že ti ostatní rozumějí, že tě chápou, že si máš komu postěžovat, když si právě myslíš, že život už prostě nemůže být horší... Podívej se, jak už jsem říkal před tím, ty máš kolem sebe lidi. Když nechceš mluvit se mnou, možná by sis mohl promluvit s některým ze spolužáků z tvé koleje.“

Draco se zasmál krátkým neveselým smíchem. „Děláš si srandu? Jak už jsem říkal, jsme Zmijozelští. Za celou tu dobu, co tam jsem, se nikdy nikdo nesvěřil nikomu s něčím opravdu osobním - snad jen s výjimkou drbů, kdo se s kým vyspal.“

„A co tví rodiče?“

Další odfrknutí. „Můj otec na mě zanevřel, když už se pro roli Smrtijeda nehodím. Myslím, že se teď ujal nějakého čtvrťáka, jehož rodiče jsou v Azkabanu. Ten převzal mé místo.“

„To jsem mohl vědět, že plánuješ kariéru Smrtijeda,“ zamumlal Harry. Pak se zvědavě zeptal: „A co takhle tvoje matka?“

„Z mé matky se stal naprostý ustaranec,“ protáhl Draco obličej. „Proč si myslíš, že jsem takový, jaký jsem? Kvůli nim. Snažím se vybičovat k tomu nejlepšímu, abych mohl otci dokázat, že ho nepotřebuji k tomu, abych uspěl. A abych matce dal důvod přestat pořád malomyslnět, nebo jak se to k čertu nazývá.“ 

Harry ze uchechtnul. „Promiň, ale - ´malomyslnět´? To se ještě pořád používá?“

„Někdo tak opravdu mluví,“ pokrčil Draco rameny. Náhle se cítil velmi unavený. 

Několik minut seděli mlčky. Pak Harry zčistajasna vyhrknul: „Omlouvám se.“

Draco se otočil se za Harryho hlasem. „Za co?“ zeptal se a snad už po miliónté si přál, aby mohl vidět výraz a řeč těla a ne se jen domýšlet na základě tónu a barvy hlasu.

„Za to, že jsem tě bral létat. Řekl jsi jasně ne a já tě k tomu stejně donutil. Myslel jsem, že by to mohla být zábava - něco ti vrátit, víš?“ Jeho hlas zněl poraženecky. „Nechtěl jsem způsobit, že tě budou napadat jen samé černé myšlenky.“

„Nic špatného jsi neudělal,“ odvětil Draco znaveně, „takže se klidně můžeš přestat cítit provinile. Já jsem zkrátka hloupý; to není tvoje chyba. Už je mi nanic z všech těch omezení - chci říct, vždyť tě dokonce ani nemůžu vidět - a to sedíš hned vedle mě.“ Vytáhl se na nohy. „A teď, když už jsem se kompletně znemožnil, myslím, že půjdu do svého pokoje a budu se na to snažit tolik nemyslet.“

„Počkej.“ Uslyšel, jak se Harry vyškrábal na nohy. „Můžeš.“ 

Otočil se. „Co můžu?“

„Můžeš mě vidět. Pamatuješ?“ Harry ho vzal za pravou ruku a dotkl se jí své tváře. „Takhle.“

Draco ztuhnul, ruku na Harryho líci. Konečně tady byla znovu; ta skutečná, reálná, bolestně i důvěrně známá tvář. Kolikrát od té doby, co mu to Harry prvně umožnil, ho toužil opět ´vidět´ a nebýt odkázán jen na tu vzpomínku? Nesčetněkrát. Ale to bylo jen tehdy, pouze jednou, ne? Jen aby dokázal, jaký byl Harryho výraz v ten daný moment. Nemohl prostě jít a říct: „Tak co si myslíš o tom posledním úkolu do obrany proti černé magii, a mimochodem, můžu se tě opět dotknout, abych viděl, jak právě teď vypadáš?“

Ale Harry tu teď stál a nabízel mu možnost ho vidět. Znovu. Dracovy prsty napjatě přelétnuly přes Harryho čelist k poměrně úzké bradě. Cítil a slyšel, jak si Harry sundal brýle - nožičky o sebe cinkly, když je složil. Bral to jako další svolení a nechal tedy ruce putovat přes nebelvířanovu tvář, jeho obočí, nezkrotnou ofinu a přes jizvu dolů k nosu. Letmo se dotknul řas (které, jak si pamatoval, byly uhlově černé) a větrem rozpraskaných rtů. Ústa byla nyní klidná a vážná, ale on si pamatoval, jak je viděl smát se, mračit, otevírat dokořán údivem a stahovat se odhodláním do úzké linky. To všechno - vlasy, čelist, nos, ústa, jizva - všechno to zapadalo do vzpomínky, kterou si o Harrym uchoval, všechno to přinášelo zpátky do jeho mysli obrazy, které mu pod prsty ožívaly.

„Mohl bych to zkusit?“ zašeptal Harry.

Draco polekaně stáhnul ruce zpět. „Zkusit co?“

„Mohl bych se tě dotknout? Vidět tě rukama, stejně, jako ty vidíš mě?“

„Ale ty mě už můžeš vidět.“

„To není to samé. Říkal jsi, že nemůžu vědět, jaké to pro tebe je. Jen... chtěl jsem to zkusit. Mohl bych?“

Draco zaváhal, ale svolil. „Dobře,“ zašeptal. „Zavři oči.“

Usoudil, že to Harry udělal, protože další věc, kterou ucítil, byly Harryho prsty váhavě přejíždějící po jeho krku, jako by si nebyly jisty, kudy se mají vydat. Draco zůstal úplně nehnutý, zatímco se druhý chlapec pokoušel zorientovat. Harryho ruce bloudily přes chlapcovy rysy obdobným způsobem, jaký předtím použil Draco.

Nahoru přes Dracovo čelo a podél jeho obočí, obtáhl linii nosu a rýhu nad rtem. Tam, kde Harryho prsty setřely z tváří pár zbylých slz, zůstaly vlhké cestičky. Byly to lehké doteky, ale zarývaly se Dracovi hluboko, jako by Harry nehladil jen jeho víčka, ale i jeho duši. Cítil to Harry také takhle?

„Máš rozpraskané rty,“ zamumlal posléze Nebelvířan, když prstem přejel přes Dracovy rty.

„Však ty taky,“ usmál se Draco a snažil se nezachytit Harryho prst, když promluvil. „To všechno toho létání.“

„Asi jo...“ ruka se pohnula zpátky k líci, chvíli zde zůstala a vzala jeho tvář do dlaní. Pak se stáhnula.

Rozhostilo se kolem nich ticho a Draco nevěděl, jestli ho chce porušit či nikoliv. V tu chvíli neexistovalo nic jiného, žádné obtíže, žádní lidé. Jen oni.

„Myslím... myslím, že bychom měli vyrazit. Začíná se ochlazovat.“

Pojednou si i Draco začal být vědom chladu a přemítal, jestli se zatáhlo, protože předtím bylo tepleji. „Ano, myslím že ano.“

Uslyšel tiché klapnutí - to Harry rozložil brýle a nejspíš si je nasadil zpátky na obličej. Snažil se nezávidět, že Harry může opět vidět. „Tak co jsi se dozvěděl?“ zeptal se, když se vydali na cestu zpátky k hradu.

„Ummm... nos ti směřuje trošku doprava.“

Neočekávaná odpověď vyvolala stejně neočekávané uchechtnutí. „Jasně, jasně, však jen poukazuj na moje vady.“

„Žádné vady,“ tvrdil Harry. „Jen jsem si toho nikdy předtím nevšimnul.“

Společně vešli do prázdné vstupní haly a rozdělili se.

„Tak se nejspíš uvidíme v pondělí.“ V neděli studovali každý zvlášť.

„Jistě,“ odpověděl Draco. Náhle mu přišlo, jako by mohl spát až do pondělka. Tak se po všech těch dnešních událostech cítil unavený. „Hele, Pottere, s tím dneškem... Nemůžeme prostě zapomenout, že se to vůbec kdy stalo?“

„Jestli chceš,“ odtušil Harry zvolna. „Ale - no, nevykládej si to špatně, ale já jsem za to docela rád. Očividně jsi toho měl hodně na srdci.“

Draco smutně potřásl hlavou. Stále si vroucně přál, aby se býval byl tak nesesypal. „Nejspíš ano,“ zamumlal. Zamířil ke sklepení, ale pak se otočil po směru Harryho kroků. „Hej, Pottere!“

„Ano?“

„Díky.“ Za létání, za naslouchání, za to, že jsi mi dovolil tě opět vidět.

„Kdykoliv.“


	7. myšlenky

O čem přes den přemýšlíš, o tom v noci sníš.  
\- - čínské přísloví

 

Harry pozoroval, jak Draco následoval svého malého kulatého navigátora po schodišti dolů do sklepení, poté se sám vydal nahoru do nebelvírské věže. Naštěstí pro něj schody zůstaly na svém místě; Harry byl příliš zaměstnán přemýšlením o tom, čeho byl předtím svědkem, než aby dával pozor na to, kam šlape. Nechal nohy, aby ho automaticky donesly až k portrétu Buclaté dámy.

„Heslo?“

„Zuřmící Bodostr.“

Portrét se vyklonil dopředu a z malé kulaté díry ve zdi se vyřinula ohlušující vlna veselí a záplava světla. Ta párty! Úplně na ni zapomenul. Harry sklonil zrak a s překvapením zjistil, že má stále ještě na sobě famfrpálový hábit. Připadalo mu, jako by se zápas odehrál již před neskutečně dávnou dobou...

„Harry, kdes byl?“ přihnal se k němu Ron, když se Harry protáhl otvorem v podobizně. „Oslavujeme už celou věčnost!“

„C... Aha, no... musel jsem se ještě postarat o jednu naléhavost.“

Ronova zrzavá obočí se účastně nakrčila. „Naléhavý případ? A všechno v pořádku?“

Harry přestal křížit ruce. „Jo, jo v pohodě. Jen jsem musel něco udělat a trvalo to bohužel déle, než jsem čekal,“ zazubil se. „Ale teď už jsem tady, jenom mi dej ještě minutku, ať ze sebe můžu shodit tu výstroj, ju?“ 

„Jo, jasně.“ Ron si ho zamračeně prohlédl od hlavy k patě. „Jo, nelíp, když se převlíkneš. Určitě jsi v pořádku? Vypadáš dost zamyšleně.“

Harry jeho starosti zamítl mávnutím ruky. „Všechno dobrý. Za chviličku tady.“ Vylezl schody nahoru do ložnice a slyšel, jak Ron zakřičel: „Hej, všichni – Harry konečně dorazil!“ Ozvalo se sborové nadšení. Harry odložil koště a převléknul se tak rychle, jak jen mohl, pak zamířil do koupelny a trochu si vodou ošplíchnul obličej. Jakmile spatřil svůj odraz v zrcadle, zarazil se a bedlivě si prohlédl své rysy. Co viděl Draco, když se Harryho dotýkal? Zavřel oči, přejel si vlhkou rukou přes tvář a znovu si vybavil doteky druhého chlapce. Voda na rukou mu připomněla pár zbloudilých slz, které po zhlédnutí Dracova zhroucení setřel chlapci z lící.

Hlasitý výbuch hurónského smíchu, který k němu dolehl ze společenské místnosti, přetrhl jeho snění. Dobře. Párty. Setřásl ze sebe předešlé myšlenky, osušil si ruce i tvář, hřebenem si spěšně pročísl vlasy a už spěchal dolů ze schodů.

V tu chvíli, kdy se objevil v místnosti, se k němu ihned všichni nahrnuli. „Skvělá hra, Harry!“ „Harry, schovali jsme ti ty sladkosti od mamky!“ „Harry, právě jsme probírali ty nejlepší momenty ze zápasu – řekni nám, jak jsi ke konci udělal ten famózní spirálovitý obrat!“ Někdo mu hodil láhev máslového ležáku (neměli je povolené) a někdo jiný mu do ruky vrazil talířek s jídlem. Ačkoliv párty už hezkou chvíli trvala, s příchodem chytače jako by všichni chytili druhý dech. Harry šel od jedné skupinky k druhé, probíral se všemi utkání, uhýbal Rachejtlím doktora Raubíře a od hloučku třeťaček se mu dostávalo hihňavého obdivu.

Duchem nebyl na oslavě; připadalo mu nemožné soustředit se na jakoukoliv konverzaci, když jeho mysl byla zahlcena tolika myšlenkami. Poté, co setřásl skupinku děvčat, proklouzl k volné židli a vděčně se posadil. Dlouze se napil ležáku a sledoval, jak se jeho spolužáci baví a smějí – skutečný výjev veselí. Harry myslel na chlapce, který řval zoufalstvím.

Měl sice podezření, že Draco v sobě emoce už dlouho dusí, ale neočekával, že se Draco bude chovat tak urputně, až konečně vybuchne. Byl to moment naprosté zranitelnosti, další Dracova stránka, o níž pochyboval, že ji kdy kdo viděl – či kdy ještě uvidí. Ačkoliv předpokládal, že bezděky zavdal příčinu k protržení hráze (když vzal Draca létat), Harry byl stále ohromený, že právě on to shlédnul. A pokud byl k sobě upřímný, potěšilo ho, že s ním zmijozelský chlapec alespoň trošičku promluvil o svých pocitech.

Celá ta věc Harryho dočista zaskočila. Draco se k němu choval hrubě už před tím, jako třeba když se hádali u jezera, ale pokaždé se Draco dokázal ovládnout. Když se tentokrát zhroutil úplně, Harry zpočátku nevěděl, co má dělat, co říkat. Kdyby to byla Hermiona, tak by ji objal, Ronovi by okamžitě položil ruku na paži. Ale Draco byl jiný; stále kolem sebe měl tu auru zavilé pýchy, ochrannou zeď, která nepovolovala doteky ani v emočně extrémních situacích. A vzhledem k tomu, že Draco toho měl na jazyku spoustu, zdálo se Harrymu lepší ho nejprve nechat být, a teprve poté se k němu přiblížit.

„Hej, Harry! Koukni, právě jsem dokončil vyvolávání snímků z utkání.“ U Harryho loktu se zjevil Colin Creevey s paklíkem fotografií v ruce.

Harry, který zamyšleně zíral do plamenů, při zvuku hlasu mladšího chlapce nadskočil. „He? Och, to je báječné, Coline,“ řekl nepřítomně. S úsilím se zaměřil na fotografie. „Tak si je prohlédneme, ne?“

Colin se rozzářil a podal mu fotky. Foťákový fanda během jeho třetího ročníku konečně zvládl složitou techniku kouzelnických fotografií, a tím si proklestil cestičku k tomu, aby se rok nato stal oficiálním fotografem. „Myslím, že tenhle je nejzdařilejší,“ zadrmolil a vylovil jeden snímek, který položil nahoru. Byl to detailní záběr Harryho z konce hry. Harry sledoval jeho vyfotografované já, jak se mračí soustředěním, a jak se následně jeho tvář roztáhne do velkého úsměvu, když se mu podaří chytit Zlatonku.

„Moc pěkné,“ zamumlal a spěšně prolistoval zbývající fotografie. Více než detailní záběry poletujících hráčů ho zajímaly velké fotky davů. Doufal, že by jedna z nich mohla zachycovat dobu, ve kterou Draco přišel na utkání. Bohužel, žádný z Colinových širokoúhlých snímků nebyl vyfocen správným směrem. Ukryl svoje zklamání za širokým úsměvem, kterým ocenil práci mladšího spolužáka. Pak sledoval, jak se Colin pospíchal pochlubit svými úlovky ostatním členům týmu.

Jakmile Colin odešel, přemítal Harry o detailním snímku, který v jeho tváři zachycoval celou škálu emocí. Pamatoval si, jak se ho Draco prvně dotknul, aby zjistil, jaký má Harry výraz. Bylo to čistě kvůli důkazu, ale i tak to Harryho upoutalo. Když se ho dotknul podruhé... dnes... to bylo něco naprosto odlišného. Ačkoliv to byl právě on, kdo pozvedl Dracovu ruku ke své tváři, stále se mu při tom dotyku zatajil dech.

Ale nic ho nepřipravilo na to, jaké to bude dotknout se Draca. Oči zavřené a prsty zkoumající tvary chlapcova obličeje; byl to úžasně důvěrný zážitek. Objevil spoustu věcí o tváři, o které si myslel, že ji zná víc než dobře; o tváři, které se vysmíval, když byl mladší, tváři, kterou poslední měsíce pozorně studoval zpoza knih a brků. Oči mu řekly, že Dracova pleť je bledá, že jeho rty umí vyloudit i něco jiného než úšklebky. Že šedé oči, navzdory své prázdnotě, jsou stále pozoruhodné. Byly to však jeho prsty, které mu pověděly o mírně zkřiveném nose, o jemných řasách a o tom, jak Draco dokázal být pod slupkou rezervovanosti hřejivý a živý. Výsledný účinek byl intenzivní – a tak nějak i více osobní, než Dracovo emoční zhroucení, kterého byl Harry svědkem. Když Harry položil ruku druhému chlapci na tvář, musel náhle bojovat s nutkáním naklonit se a Draca políbit; zdálo se to jako něco naprosto přirozeného.

Harry potřásl hlavou a v duchu se pokáral. Měl zavřené oči; mohl se dotýkat kohokoliv. Jakékoliv dívky, jakéhokoliv chlapce. Nebyl žádný důvod myslet si, že za tou náhlou touhou bylo něco jiného. Kdyby jeho oči byly otevřené, kdyby viděl, koho se dotýká, určitě by ho taková věc nebyla napadla.

Harry přemýšlel o líbání, sexu a s tím souvisejících aktivitách i před tím; v tomhle ohledu byl normální teenager. Ale většinou to bylo v kontextu smějících se, škádlivých momentů s jeho přáteli (většinou kluky), poslouchání jejich smělých činů, nebo jejich naparování se o budoucích hrdinnostech. Tu i onde se už líbal s několika děvčaty, ale nikdy necítil silné nutkání zajít dál. Pozdější rozvoj, myslel si, a v duchu nad tím jen pokrčil rameny. Tak nějak se vždycky stalo, že v jeho životě zabíraly největší část jiné události, které případné romantické vztahy zastiňovaly. V průběhu let obdivoval několik dívek, a dokonce i jednoho chlapce; havraspárského brankaře Benjamina, který předešlého roku školu dokončil. Avšak tehdy to Harry připisoval tomu, že obdivoval styl, jakým Benjamin hraje. Nikdy o tom nijak hluboce nepřemýšlel.

To co předtím pociťoval s Dracem ale bylo něco úplně jiného. A stejně – nemyslel si přece doopravdy, že chce políbit Draca, nebo ano? Možná, že jeho tělo bylo jen zmateno z toho, jak těsně se k němu během letu blonďatý chlapec tisknul...

„Harry, není ti nic?“

„Hmmm?“ vzhlédl do Hermioniny ustarané tváře a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Párty pomalu končila a hodně studentů se znovu ponořilo do svých učebnic. Pouze v rohu několik nezmarů stále brebentilo o výhře jejich týmu. Uviděl Rona, jak k nim míří a cestou rozbaluje jednu z posledních zbylých žabek.

„Pořád si přejíždíš rukou přes pusu - máš s ní něco?“ zajímalo Hermionu. „Ještě mám kelímek s balzámem, který mi dala Madam Pomfreyová, pokud máš rty rozpraskané od větru.“

Harry spěšně stáhl prsty pryč ze rtů, kde evidentně dlely aniž by si toho byl Harry vědom. „Ne, to je dobré, Hermiono, jen jsem přemýšlel.“

„Opravdu?“

Lehce se zasmál. „Už mluvíš jako Ron. Ano, jsem si zcela jist, že mi nic není.“

„Kdo mluví jako Ron?“ zajímalo Rona.

„Zřejmě já,“ odpověděla Hermiona. „Ty ses ho už předtím ptal, jestli je v pořádku?“

Ron pokrčil rameny. „Vypadá to, že je zamyšlený, to je všechno.“ Kouknul na Harryho. „Děje se snad něco, kámo? Jsi nějaký zamlklý.“

„Jsem v pohodě, fakticky! Prostě jen myslím na nějaké věci a mám toho v hlavě hodně – nic, kvůli čemu byste se měli znepokojovat.“ Harry se protáhnul. „Jsem utahaný, měl bych jít dřív spát.“

Hermiona pozvedla obočí. „A co takhle večeře?“

„Víš, že po vítězství se skkoro nikdy nedostaneme dolů na jídlo – nacpeme se už na oslavě,“ odvětil Ron. Hermiona sklouzla pohledem k rozjedené čokoládové žabce v jeho ruce a zdráhavě souhlasila.

„A navíc,“ dodal Harry, „pokud se později vzbudím a budu něco chtít, můžu se vždycky proplížit do kuchyní a poprosit skřítky.“

Hermiona automaticky nakrčila nos. „I oni se potřebují prospat.“ Pak protočila oči. „Ach ano, já vím. Ale oni nám slouží rádi.“ Její tón napodoboval to, nač Ron během těch let nesčetněkrát poukazoval. „Fajn, tak teda dobrou. Opravdu vypadáš unaveně.“ Znovu na něj s účastí pohlédla. „A jsi si vážně jist, že jsi v pořádku?“

„Ano,“ odpověděl pevně. „Byl to dlouhý den. Uvidíme se ráno, jo?“ vyloudil úsměv ,aby své přátele uklidnil. Zvednul se ze židle a vyšel po schodech nahoru do chlapeckých ložnic. Nelhal – opravdu byl unavený. Všechny ty pozitivní a negativní emoce; nejprve vítězství nad Havraspárem, poté tandemový let s Dracem následovaný bezmocným přihlížením chlapcově zhroucení a nakonec vzájemné dotýkání se... to všechno ho vyčerpalo.

Utahaně vyšplhal schody, vytáhnul si pyžamo a chystal se do postele. Ale pak, když si rozvazoval boty, se zarazil. „Nemáš ani ponětí, jaké to je,“ ozval se Dracův hlas z jeho vzpomínek. A byla to pravda – neměl žádnou představu o tom, jaké to je být slepý. Bez brýlí se sice moc dobře neorientoval, ale přinejmenším stále viděl rozmazané obrysy věcí a věděl, co se kolem něj děje. Sundal si boty a zahleděl se na ně. Jak těžké by bylo vyplnit tak jednoduchý úkol jako se převléci a dostat se do postele – bez zraku?

Měl náhlé nutkání to vyzkoušet. Zavřel oči. Vcelku ironicky, jako první si musel sundat brýle, aby o ně při svlékání nezavadil. Sundat je bylo jednoduché, ale pak musel kolem sebe tápat, aby našel noční stolek a mohl je bezpečně odložit. Tak dál... kdepak měl pyžamo? Držel ho v ruce ani ne před minutou – kam ho jen dal? Na postel? Zašmátral po přehozech postele a o rám postele si narazil holeň. Au!

Harryho oči se při té bolesti automaticky otevřely. Rozmazané nerozmazané, okamžitě spatřil své pyžamo; světlou stopu proti karmínové přikrývce, tam, kde ho zanechal. V nohou postele. S povzdechem dokončil svou večerní rutinu jako obvykle, oči otevřené. Byl opravdu příliš unavený, než aby zkoušel ještě něco jiného, ale i tato krátká lekce mu... nu, otevřela oči. Jeho obdiv k Dracovi ještě vzrostl.

Nic jiného v tom nebylo, že ne? Jen obdiv.

»»««

Draco většinu onoho odpoledne prospal. Po takovém emočně vypjatém dni byl vyčerpaný. Vzbudil se v době večeře a nejprve zvažoval, že pošle vzkaz domácímu skřítkovi, aby mu donesl nějaké to jídlo. Líce mu zrůžověly při vzpomínce na to, co všechno na Harryho vychrlil, a jak zranitelně a nedůstojně musel vypadat. Nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli dokáže Harrymu po tak brzké době opět čelit. A ačkoliv seděli na opačných stranách Velké síně, pořád byli v jedné místnosti a (ledaže by Harry za uplynulé čtyři měsíce změnil své zvyky) seděl tváří k němu. Pak si však vzpomněl na zápas a fakt, že vítězný tým se zřídka kdy objeví na večeři, neboť bývá příliš zaneprázdněn oslavováním. Zmijozelské oslavy se často protáhly pozdě do noci... dokud nepřišel Snape a nezpražil je pohledem.

Rozhodnul se, že to riskne, malátně vstal a díky pokynům zrcadla si urovnal vlasy i oblečení. Skousnul si ret, když se mu na mysl opět vrátila vzpomínka na jeho předešlý výbuch. „Potřebuji pomoc se vším!“ Ale pak, když se rukama ujistil, že každý vlas je perfektně na svém místě, se unaveně uchechtnul. Porovnal své jemné vlasy a Harryho divoké vrkoče. On alespoň dokázal vypadat reprezentativně. S tou Harryho nezkrotnou hřívou by nepomohlo nic, co by zrcadlo řeklo.

Nepatrně povzbuzen tou představou, došel Draco na večeři a sedl si na své obvyklé místo na konci stolu. Pansy mu řekla, kde má najít jaké jídlo a dál už Draco jedl mlčky, jako vždy. Ostatní se dneska bavili – jaké to překvapení, haha – o famfrpálu, konkrétně o nadcházejícím zápase, Zmijozel versus Havraspár. Dracova první reakce byla naládovat do sebe zbytek hovězího masa a šmahem zmizet. Byl vyždímaný a poslouchat žvatlání ostatních o famfrpálu, když už on sám nemohl hrát, bylo velmi obtížné. Ale zaslechl někoho zmínit Harryho jméno (s typickou dávkou zmijozelského pohrdání) a pojednou byl docela ochotný zůstat.

„Měli bychom být schopni snadno zvítězit. Dokonce i Potter s ní dokázal lehce zatočit.“

Draco nastražil uši. Jak ostatní u stolu omílali kousky hry, bylo to pro Draca barvitější, než komentáře Deana Thomase. Možná to bylo dáno tím, že teď měli čas a klid probrat všechny akce a nesnažili se vystihnou hlavní události hry. Ignorujíc palčivou bolest ze ztráty, naslouchal Draco, jak bylo Haryho jméno ještě několikrát zmíněno. Představoval si nebelvírského chlapce, jak sviští vzduchem na koštěti právě tak, jako potom poletoval s Dracem. Draco si pamatoval, jak Harryho cítil pod svou rukou, upachtěného, ale nadšeného z letu, cítil jeho hřejivé teplo i to, jak se jejich těla k sobě tiskla. Přišlo mu, jako by za letu byli jeden. Díky popisu od Zmijozelských mu skoro přišlo, jako by sám hrál famfrpál.

„Potter je tady?“ zeptal se náhle a přerušil tím sžíravou kritiku na adresu havraspárské chytačky.

U stolu se rozhostilo ticho. Draco se v duchu proklel, že nepřemýšlel. Od svého návratu utrousil sotva deset slov a teď na něj dozajista všichni zírali nejen protože promluvil, ale i proto, že položil tak divnou otázku.

„Ehm... není,“ řekl někdo. Malcolm Baddock, soudě podle hlasu. „U jejich stolu není prakticky nikdo, nejspíš mají všichni oslavný čajový dýchánek nebo tak něco.“ Několik lidí si odfrklo. „Proč?“

„Jen zvědavý,“ pokrčil rameny a snažil se, aby to znělo přezíravě. Proč ho to u všech všudy zajímalo? Ještě před slabou půlhodinkou se snažil Harrymu vyhnout. Ne že by k němu teď najednou přišel a... co? Znovu se jej dotknul? Znovu letěl tandem? Očividně se potřeboval pořádně prospat, už mu to ani pořádně nemyslelo.

„Chtěl jsi mu připomenout, jak jsi ho posledně porazil?“ prohodil Blaise. „To by ho mohlo držet při zemi, aby nebyl tak nafoukaný.“ U stolu se ozval smích.

„Tak něco,“ zamumlal Draco. Stále se cítil nesvůj, když po tak dlouhé době mluvil s ostatními. Ano, pamatoval si jak naposledy letěl... jenomže to bylo s Harrym, ne proti němu.

Konverzace pak už pokračovala bez něj. Naslouchal jejich štěbetání ještě chvíli, než se vydal zpátky do pokoje. Třebaže ještě bylo brzy, cítil se Draco natolik vyčerpaně, že vypustil jakékoliv studium a namísto toho vytáhl pyžamo, bez obtíží si odbyl svoje večerní rituály a zalezl nazpět do postele. Myslel si, že okamžitě usne, ale v tichu pokoje nebylo nic, čím by se mohl odpoutat od dnešních ohromujících emocí. Jeho postel se pojednou zdála být příliš studená a prázdná a na okamžik hrozilo, že ho osamělost a mizérie znovu přemohou. Pak Draco polknul, když si vybavil, jak ho Harry nechal jej znovu uvidět. A jaké to bylo cítit na sobě na oplátku Harryho dotek.

Stále byl zahanbený tím, jak se před druhým chlapcem zhroutil. Býval by raději, kdyby se to stalo někde v soukromí a nejraději, kdyby se to nestalo vůbec. I přes pocit zahanbení a protesty, že nepotřebuje ničí pomoc, musel Draco uznat, že je Harry vítanou součástí jeho života. Nebelvířan měl v sobě srdečnost, která z něj neustále sálala, a Draco se přistihl, že jej ta srdečnost k sobě láká, že jí chce víc, navzdory svému strachu.

Té noci snil o létání, ruku omotanou kolem polštáře.

»»««

Pro Harryho uplynula neděle normálně. Šel na snídani s Ronem a Hermionou, pak si s nimi (na Hermionino naléhání) udělal domácí úkoly. Stále myslel na události předešlého dne, ale vcelku bez problémů zvládl s Ronem zpracovat úkol do jasnovidectví.

„No, tak šestka piková,“ zadumal se Harry a ukázal na kartu v Ronově výkladu, „indikuje speciální znalosti.“ Znovu se poradil s knihou. „Když se neviditelná znamení stanou očividnými, uvědomíte si, že jste o nich celou dobu věděli. Nejprve musíte usměrnit tok své mysli, abyste mohli jasně vidět věci, které berete za samozřejmé. Takže očividně – pokud se zaměříš na sebe a zahloubáš se nad situací, budeš si vědět rady, protože už k tomu máš předpoklady.“

Ron zanaříkal. „Tohle mi má pomoct vyjasnit, co budu dělat po škole? Podívejte se na sebe sama je asi tak jednoduché jako uvolněte své vnitřní oko a další sra- ehm... srandy, které do nás Trelawnejka pere.“ Povzdechl si a sledoval, jak paňáca na kartě kolem sebe mává mečem. „No, pokud se předpokládá, že už mám předpoklady k tomuhle – čemusi, myslím, že můžu bezpečně vyškrtnout jasnovidce jako profesionální dráhu pro budoucí povolání.“

„Jo, tak to je tutovka,“ zasmál se Harry, když sesbíral Ronovy karty. „Jsi dobrý v rozehrávání rvaček a takových věcí... pamatuješ, jak jsi byl připraven mě ochránit před Siriusem?“ rozjímal. „A zdá se, že máš rád beznadějné případy... Kudleyské kanonýry... mě...“ Ron se už už nadechoval, aby řekl něco na obranu svého mileného týmu, ale věta mu odumřela na rtech a namísto toho se rozesmál nad tou sebekritickou poznámkou. „Možná bys měl zkusit obranu proti černé magii, jako Lupin,“ dokončil Harry.

„Já ti nevím,“ trhl zrzek rameny, „není to spíš tvoje parketa?“

Harry protáhl tvář. „Volky nevolky – musí být. Ale myslím, že bych tak nechtěl dennodenně pracovat.“ Ron mu podal balíček karet a Harry začal míchat.

„Nezapomeň mít svou otázku jasně namysli,“ nabádal ho Ron.

„Ehm... jasně. Myslet na nadcházející věci...“ utrousil nejasně. Nebyl si přesně jistý, jak to má formulovat, prostě jen myslel na celou tu situaci s Dracem; chtěl lépe pochopit, co se děje a vědět, jak by se měl zachovat.

Sejmul karty tak, jak je instruovala profesorka Trelawneyová. Ron je rozložil a společně s Harrym se pokusili objasnit jejich význam.

„... nyní, na místě součastné situace,“ řekl Ron v zamyšlení, „máš SMRT.“

„Prima, tohle si Trelawnejka zamiluje,“ prohodil Harry a protočil oči v sloup. Oba dva listovali svými učebnicemi Je to v kartách: Vykládáme taroty a hledali výklad seskupení okolních karet.

„Žjůů, tak nakonec tu starou jedubabu možná zklameš,“ řekl mu Ron po chvíli. „Vypadá to, že to se smrtí nemá vůbec nic společného.“

Harry přejížděl prstem po stránce a četl nahlas. „Běžte a učiňte přizpůsobení, která se budou nejlépe hodit pro vaši nově vyvstalou situaci. Karta smrt v této pozici naznačuje, že síla přírody a nebo nějaký obrat v autoritě vás může donutit změnit zaběhnutý způsob dělání věcí.“

Ron se zazubil. „Vidíš? Pokud změňte svůj způsob vykonávání věcí znamená nemůžete udělat vůbec nic, protože jste po smrti, nemusíš se ničeho obávat.“ Oba chlapci se znovu rozesmáli a pokusil se pokračovat ve výkladu zbytku karet.

„No... takže – změna, trpělivost a zodpovědnost a ještě něco co vypadá jako štěstí a zároveň potřeba dál své štěstí hledat,“ shrnul to Harry, když si prohlédnul výsledky. „Bůh ví, jak to všechno dokážu splácat do jednoho rozumného pojednání.“

„Jo. A co ty moje? Obětní beránek, kolektivní práce, už to v sobě dávno máte a ještě další blbosti. Asi stejně tak logické jako to věštění ze sýrové sraženiny, co jsme brali minulé pololetí. Ještě teď nemůžu sýr ani cítit, no blé.“ Jak mluvil, vytáhl balíček karet Řachavého Petra. „Co takhle jednu partičku, než se pustíme dál? Nehráli jsme ani nepamatuji.“

„Kluci!“ vstoupila jim do toho Hermiona, která vzhlédla od své hory úkolů. „Máte pracovat.“

„Pracujeme,“ prohlásil Ron, nevinnost sama. „Jen teď máme krátkou pauzu. Však víš, musíme uvolnit své vnitřní oko než se pustíme do psaní toho úkolu.“ Hermiona protočila oči. „A navíc,“ pokračoval Ron, „můžeme Trelawnejku ubezpečit, že jsme s kartami pracovali celé odpoledne. Jen neřekneme s jakými.“

„No dobře, ale ať je to jen jedna, maximálně dvě hry. Mám v plánu vám to večer zkontrolovat, než to odevzdáte, tak ať je to po večeři hotové. Večer si projdeme některé otázky z bylinkářství na OVCE.“

Ron se zamračil. „Ale po večeři jsem se chtěl vidět s Mandy!“

„Rone Weasley, tvoje slečna sice může být z Havraspáru, ale ani na chvíli jsem nevěřila, že byste dnes večer měli v plánu se učit,“ pohlédla Hermiona na Rona přísně. „Víš přece, že se blíží OVCE a musíme se poctivě připravovat!“

Ron to s povzdechem vzdal a pustil se do hry Řachavého Petra s mnohem menší chutí, než jakou měl ještě před pár minutami.

„Vzmuž se,“ poradil mu Harry jak začali hrát. „Alespoň ji uvidíš u večeře.“

On sám se na večeři docela těšil. Pár letmých pohledů na Draca u oběda jako by bylo už před celou věčností.

»»««

Draco strávil den ve své obvyklé místnosti v knihovně, pracoval na svém úkolu do věštění z čísel a předběžně si opakoval do těch nejobtížnějších předmětů. Bez Harryho se místnost zdála být prázdná, osamocená. Poslouchal drmolení knih jen na půl ucha, protože tajně doufal, že třeba zaslechne Nebelvířanovy kroky, třebaže dobře věděl, že ten den byl Harry ve společenské místnosti. Jako rozptýlení se nakonec naplno ponořil do své práce a přestal teprve tehdy, když mu v žaludku začalo kručet.

„Tempus,“ zamumlal a namířil hůlku na hodiny.

„Osmnáct padesát.“ Začaroval hodiny tak, aby používaly dvaceti čtyř hodinovou škálu čísel namísto obvyklých dvanácti. Neviděl sluneční svit a nemohl rozlišit jestli bylo například devět hodin dopoledne anebo devět odpoledne.

Teď byl tedy čas na večeři – a příležitost si konečně udělat pauzu. Se zíváním odsunul židli a protáhnul se; svaly měl úplně ztuhlé. Včerejší létání přineslo bolesti v nohou, na zádech a břichu. Od oné nehody ty svaly nepoužíval. Vlastně to byla celkem vítaná bolest. Možná, že by mohl Harrymu říci, aby ho ještě někdy vzal létat. Možná.

Na cestě do Velké síně vzpomínal na včerejší večeři. Ačkoliv neměl v úmyslu promluvit, jeho poznámka se nesetkala s pohrdáním ani lítostí. Jeho nejbližší spolužáci reagovali úplně normálně – až na to počáteční ticho. Možná měl Harry pravdu a byl to právě on, Draco, kdo se zbytečně distancoval od ostatních. Už sice nebude brán jako jejich vůdce, ale i ti nejméně populární Zmijozelci měli nějakou společnost. U snídaně ani u oběda sice nepromluvil, ale protože si dnes nepopovídal ani s Harrym, rozhodl se, že teď u večeře opět zkusí něco prohodit.

Sedl si na obvyklé místo na kraji stolu, pojídal kuře a šunkový koláč a poslouchal. Tentokrát ale naslouchal jako účastník, ne jako vyděděnec – ne jako během těch uplynulých měsíců, kdy se od nich zcela izoloval.

„Příští týden je výlet do Prasinek,“ nadhodil nějaký kluk o pár míst dál. „Kdo půjdete?“ Draco ten hlas nedokázal nikam zařadit... patrně nějaký mladší student. Ale – Prasinky? Tak to pro něj byla novinka, protože si dost dobře nemohl přečíst oznámení a nikdo se mu to neobtěžoval sdělit.

Ozvalo se hlaholení několika studentů, jak vzájemně probírali své plány na víkend.

„Já ne,“ zavrčel Blaise po Dracově boku. „Musím si začít opakovat na ty zatracený OVCE.“

„Ále, no tak, Blaisi,“ škemrala Pansy. „Alespoň jeden den si snad můžeš vyšetřit, ne?“

Draco předpokládal, že Blaise zavrtěl hlavou, protože nahlas jí nic nevmlouval a pokračoval dál. „Už jsem prolenošil dost víkendů tenhle rok. Otec říká, že mi sežene dobrou práci, pokud budu mít dostatečně dobré výsledky. Nějaké místo, kde si můžu vydělat hromadu galeonů a rychle povýšit, jak říká. Takže,“ povzdechl si Blaise, „nezbývá mi, než se učit. Je pár věcí, které jsem ještě tohle pololetí nepochopil.“

„A co vy kluci?“ zajímala se Pansy.

Draco záhy pochopil, koho tím „kluci“ myslela. „Nevim,“ odvětil Crabbe lenivě. „Hodili by se ještě náký kyselinový lízátka. Co ty, Golye?“

„Joo. Už fakt nemám žádný Švábohroudy. A důle u Prasečí hlavy budou asi nějaký dobrý holky.“ Draco málem slyšel, jak mlsně švidrá. Litoval případné dívky, které by mohly přijít pod Goylovu nemotornou ruku. Možná, že to byly prostopášnice, ale tohle si nezasloužily.

„A ty Pansy?“ risknul to Draco. „Jdeš?“

„Ach, já nevím,“ odpověděla. „Možná na chvíli půjdu, ale za ty uplynulé čtyři roky jsme tam byli už tolikrát... Už to začíná být nuda, nemyslíš?“

Draco se snažil neutrálně pokrčit rameny. Ano, možná že už tam všechno viděl a také dost dobře nemohl čekat, že něco nového objeví, když teď nemohl vidět vůbec.

„Nejspíš se také budu učit,“ řekl a v duchu přemítal, jestli Harry zůstane ve škole nebo půjde se svými přáteli do Prasinek.

„Hmmm...“ odvětila Pansy. „Já jsem ještě ani nezačala opakovat. Hej, Blaisi,“ zažertovala, „neměl by tvůj tatíček nějaké to místo i pro mě? Taky by se mi nějaká vyšší pozice líbila a komandovat umím perfektně.“

„Smůla Pansy, je to jen a jen na tobě. Jako bych chtěl pracovat někde, kde budeš i ty,“ odfrkl si Blaise. „Bysme se pozabíjeli.“

„Bože, jaká banda zatracenců se z nás stala,“ přerušila je Millicent svým nezaměnitelným kvičivým hlasem. „Kde jsou ty časy, kdy se před námi třásla celá škola? Kam jsme to dopracovali? Knihomolové a úchyláci na sladké.“

„A na děvčata,“ doplnil ji Goyle.

„Jasně,“ mávla Millicent ledabyle rukou. „Koukněte támhle. Vsadila bych se, že i Nebelvírští zlatoušci-svatoušci se baví víc, než my teď. Vidíte? Dokonce i Perfektní Potter a jeho malí kamarádíčci se smějí, zatímco my se tady bavíme o škole a práci. Jak ubohé.“

Draco se hryznul do rtu. Pociťoval nenadálou potřebu Harryho hájit, což rozhodně nebyl dobrý způsob, jak se vrátit do povědomí ostatních Zmijozelců. Přesto ho Millicentina poznámka zahřála u srdce; s jistotou věděl, že Harry byl také v místnosti. Ačkoliv nebyli u stejného stolu, Draco předpokládal, že Harry sedí tváří k němu – soudě podle Nebelvířanových dřívějších návyků a toho, že Millicent pohotově referovala o tom, co Potter dělá.

Zatímco ostatní Zmijozelští se začali hašteřit o kolejní hrdosti a jejich ambicích po ukončení studia, Draco se s úsměvem vrátil zpátky k jídlu.


	8. po-pření

…láska slepá je a ten, kdo miluje, svá šibalství lepá si nepamatuje.  
\- - Shakespeare (Kupec benátský, 2.6)

 

„Transforma furca.“

Harry sledoval, jak se Draco soustředil na změnu ponožky ve vidličku. Procvičovali „nesouvisející transformace“ – přeměnu předmětu v jiný, se zcela odlišným tvarem a využitím.

„Hmmm,“ zamumlal Draco, když přejížděl po výsledku své snahy prstem. „Vypadá to, že je to dobré. Tentokrát je to opravdu kovová vidlička s ostrými hroty. Co mi uniká?“ Zmijozelský hoch vždy trval na tom, že se chce sám přesvědčit, zda proměna proběhla správně, ale měl rád zpětnou vazbu páru zdravých očí.

„No, tentokrát už to sice není pletené jako posledně, ale stále je to kostkované,“ zazubil se Harry.

„Doháje,“ zadrmolil Draco, mávnutím hůlky kouzlo zvrátil a připravil se na další pokus.

Harry se pohodlně zapřel o židli a sledoval, jak se blonďatý chlapec snaží, jak procvičuje úkol. Doposud to byla příjemná studijní seance. Byl rád, že se po té odmlce znovu s Dracem vrátili ke společnému studiu. Bylo zvláštní, jak mu postupně přišlo studium s Dracem přirozenější, než s nebelvírskými spolužáky.

Harry stočil pohled na Dracovu tvář; oči byly stejně netečné jako jindy, ale Dracova ústa byla soustředěním stáhnuta do úzké linky. Harry si vybavil předešlý podvečer, kdy na té stejné tváři uviděl úsměv. Vysvětloval nechápajícímu Nevillovi, jak funguje televizor a zrovna se smáli mylným poznatkům získaným z nějaké mudlovské dětské knížky, když v tom Harry (jako obvykle) pohledem zavadil o zmijozelský stůl a spatřil onen úsměv.

Draco se příliš často neusmíval – alespoň ne takovým uvolněným a upřímným způsobem. Draco sice častoval Harryho svými úšklebky a občas se zasmál, ale jeho běžné úsměvy s sobě skrývaly špetku zahořklosti. Tento upřímný a nefalšovaný úsměv na chlapcově tváři Harryho zahřál u srdce.

Ten úsměv, který Harry zahlédl přes celou Velkou síň, ho vyvedl z míry. V neděli sice nebyl tak emočně rozjitřený, jako v sobotu, ale přesto na něj úsměv zapůsobil naprosto stejně. Možná to bylo jen vzácností onoho úsměvu...? Rozhodně byl rád, že se Draco cítil lépe, a že měl nějaký důvod se usmívat.

„Tak,“ přerušil Dracův hlas Harryho zasnění. „Tahle mi přijde vyvedenější. Má už konečně tu správnou barvu?“

Harry se naklonil a vzal vidličku z Dracových štíhlých prstů. „Ano, zcela kovová,“ řekl, když ji převracel v dlani. „Ani stopa po kárku, tvídu či něčem takovém.“

„Konečně,“ zavrčel Draco. „Zatraceně, tenhle předmět je po té nehodě tak neskutečně těžký! Už jsem skoro rezignoval a chystal si proslov, jak přesvědčím McGonagallku, že vím, že je moje vidlička károvaná, a že jsem to přesně tak chtěl.“

Harry se se smíchem obrátil na zmijozelského chlapce. A strnul. Po tolikerém proklínání tohoto úkolu a bojování s ním, se výraz Dracovy tváře razantně změnil. Namísto mračení se Draco díky úspěchu tvářil spokojeně, rty se mu roztáhly do úsměvu s nepatrnou stopou po úšklebku nad vlastním vtípkem.

Harry byl k Dracovi nakloněn tak blízko, že měl pojednou ohromující nutkání se natáhnout a znovu se chlapce dotknout, poblahopřát mu ke splněnému úkolu. Hned v závěsu za tímhle nutkáním přišla touha Draca políbit. Harry se spěšně stáhl zpátky, až se jeho žídle se zaskřípěním posunula po kamenné podlaze o několik palců nazad. Dobrááá... Harry si nebyl jistý, co se to vlastně děje, ale větší vzdálenost mezi nimi se mu jevila jako dobrý nápad.

Draco otočil hlavu za tím hlukem. „Jdeš někam?“

„Co? Ne, jen jsem... ehm... na chvilku ztratil balanc,“ odpověděl Harry. Stále byl neklidný. „Tak... um... co máme v plánu teď?“

„Myslel jsem, že bychom se mohli začít nazpaměť učit ingredience z toho seznamu lektvarů, co nám dal Snape.“

Stále víc a víc se po studentech vyžadovalo, aby pracovali zpaměti a Draco naučil Harryho několik mnemotechnických pomůcek, které sám používal, aby si dokázal věci snáze zapamatovat a nemusel si neustále nechat něco předčítat.

Začali prodiskutovávat několik lektvarů ze seznamu a střídali se ve vyjmenovávání přísad, na které si dokázali vzpomenout. Ale Harry se soustředil jen tak napůl. Když Draco mluvil, Harryho oči sklouzávaly pohledem na chlapcovy rty, bez ohledu na to, jak moc se snažil to nedělat. Rázem byl rád, že Draco nemůže jeho upřený pohled vidět.

Harry přemítal o tom, jak blízko u sebe byli, tady u tohoto stolu, v této malé postranní studovně, kam nikdy nikdo nepřišel. Přemítal o učení a povídání si a o dotýkání se svou vlastí rukou té Dracovy. O tom, jak by se stačilo natáhnout a nenuceně Draca políbit, poznat, jaké to je cítit jeho rty na rtech svých, a ne jen na konečcích prstů. Přestavoval si, jak by si chlapce přitáhl blíž k sobě, prohrábl by mu rukou stříbřité vlasy, pohladil ho po kůži...

Představy jeho mysli se stávaly smělejšími, jasnějšími, a tak skutečnými, že mu přišlo těžké uvěřit, že se opravdu nenaklání k Dracovi, aby ho políbil. A že k tomu měl věru blízko. Zdálo se, že jeho zábrany padají, a měl vcelku problém uvědomovat si, že zmijozelský chlapec by byl s nejvyšší pravděpodobností šokován a zhnusen a Bůh ví, co by to udělalo s jejich přátelstvím. Harry se zprudka nadechl, zavřel oči, nehty si zaryl do dlaní a snažil se zůstat v realitě.

„Jsi v pořádku?“

Harry prudce otevřel oči. Draco se k němu natočil a mírně se mračil.

„A-ano, v pohodě,“ polknul a jeho pohled se opět stočil na chlapcovu tvář. Ta ústa.

„Předešlých pět minut jsi mluvil nějak divně a na mou poslední otázku jsi neodpověděl vůbec.“

Harry se pokusil zarazit svévolnou bujnost fantasie. „Promiň, co?“

„O lektvaru pro lokaci pozice – nemohl jsem si vzpomenout, jestli se má zlodušník přidat jako odvar, nebo jako vývar.“

„Odvar,“ dostal ze sebe Harry. Harry si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho se bude schopen ovládat předtím, než udělá nějakou nepředloženost. Co je to s ním? Celý rok neměl zájem o nikoho, natož potom o kluka – pokud nepočítal havraspárského brankáře, ale to tehdy nebylo ani zdaleka tak intenzivní, jako teď. Trávil s Dracem příliš mnoho času. Ano, tím to bylo. Příliš mnoho času, to ho popletlo. Horentně přemýšlel... potřeboval se dostat pryč – musel mezi nimi vytvořit určitý odstup, než bude schopen být v jeho blízkosti, aniž by ho Draco nemístně přitahoval.

„Promiň,“ vyhrkl náhle a přerušil Dracův výklad o uskladňování a různých možnostech využití lektvaru. Odsunul židli, tentokrát schválně, a bez ladu a skladu si začal házet věci do brašny. „Úplně jsem zapomněl... Musím jít.“

„Teď?“ zeptal se Draco zmateně. „Co se děje?“

„Nic... všechno fajn. Já jen... je to... prostě musím jít.“ Harry už prakticky panikařil. „Promluvíme si později, jo?“ popadl tašku a vyletěl ze dveří.

»»««

Zamířil rovnou do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, kde, jak se ukázalo, Hermiona mučila Rona s bylinkářstvím.

Hermiona vzhlédla od knih, když vyklopýtal z otvoru. „Harry! Co děláš zpátky tak brzy?“ chtěla vědět.

„No já-“ Harry najednou zjistil, že ho nenapadají žádná vhodná slova. Žádná slova, která by vytvořila nějakou výmluvu či vylíčila pravdu. Jako by celý jeho mozek přestal fungovat. Kompletně. „Ale nic,“ vymáčkl ze sebe a sesunul se do nejbližšího křesla. Rukou si roztržitě prohrábl vlasy.

„Nevypadá to jako nic,“ nedala se odbýt Hermiona. „Stalo se něco?“

Harry bojoval s nutkáním sevřít si hlavu v dlaních. „Nechci se o tom bavit. Prostě... prostě teď budu zase nějaký čas studovat s vámi, ano?“

Sledoval, jak si Hermiona skousla ret a doufal, že už se nebude víc vyptávat. „Samozřejmě, Harry,“ odpověděla nakonec. „Jsme rádi, že jsi s námi zpátky, bude pěkné zase studovat takhle pospolu.“

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že to říkám, ale... myslím, že by ti bylo lépe s Malfoyem,“ zanaříkal Ron a smutným pohledem polaskal opuštěnou šachovnici. „Hermiona mě tady už přes hodinu drtí technikami prostříhávání masožravek.“

„To ano, ale očividně to potřebuješ, ne snad?“ Hermiona se zase obrátila na Harryho, který si právě mnul spánky. „Jsi si jistý, že jsi v pořádku?“

„Bude v pořádku, když ho přestaneš otravovat,“ rýpnul si Ron. „Jestli ho chceš týrat milionem otázek, tak aspoň přelaď na bylinkářství.“

Harry poslal Ronovi vděčný pohled. „Jo, budu v pohodě. Chci prostě trávit s vámi víc času, to je vše.“ Sice stále ještě myslel na Draca, ale Harry doufal, že když se od něj fyzicky distancuje, zase bude schopen své pocity ovládat.

„Tak dobře,“ odvětila Hermiona maličko pochybovačně. „Jak už ti Ron sdělil, opakujeme bylinkářství. Mám tě také otestovat?“

Nebylo mu sice dost dobře jasné, jak se bude schopen soustředit, ale doufal, že ho učení dokáže dobře rozptýlit. Statečně se prohrabal spěšně sbalenou taškou, vytáhl učebnici a povzdychl si: „No jistě, proč ne.“

»»««

Dalších několik dnů bylo pro Harryho mučením. Vyhýbal se Dracovi v každé hodině, kterou měli společnou, a každý podvečer trávil v nebelvírské společenské místnosti. Studijní sezení s Malfoyem ukončil náhle a bez jakéhokoliv vysvětlení. Ale i přes jeho úsilí, očekávaný plán (dostat Draca ze své hlavy tím, že se ho bude stranit) nevyšel. Během jídel Harryho oči navzdory všem snahám stále putovaly přes Velkou síň. Každý podvečer, kdy se učil s Ronem a Hermionou, přemýšlel, co asi právě teď zmijozelský chlapec dělá. Namísto toho, aby ho Hermioniny otázky z bylinkářství přinutily soustředit se na něco jiného, až příliš mu připomínaly, jakým způsobem se učívali společně s Dracem... celou dobu strávil tím, že v duchu porovnával jejich styly opakování – a Draco mu chyběl tím víc. Takže po tom prvním studijním večeru se vymluvil a jednoduše seděl kousek od nich, knihu v klíně, a oni si opakovali bez něj. Polovinu toho času se vůbec nedokázal soustředit na učení; dlouhé hodiny zíral do plamenů v krbu, pohroužen hluboko do svých myšlenek. Občas, když ho Ron ukecal na partičku šachů, jeho vlastní věže nezřídka skončily seskočením z hrací desky, rozhořčeny Harryho nepozorností.

Třetího dne, hned po večeři, ho Ron a Hermiona dovlekli do chlapeckých ložnic a hodlali z něj vydolovat, co se děje.

„Takže,“ zahájila výslech Hermiona, překřížila si ruce na prsou a sledovala, jak se Harry ostražitě posadil na okraj postele. „Něco je špatně. Co?“

„Nic, už jsem vám říkal, že-“

Ron netrpělivě mávnul rukou. „Ven s tím, Harry! Chováš divně o chvíle co ses k nám zas přidal – vůbec ne jako normálně.“

Harry na ně oba pohlédl. „Kam se poděl tvůj přístup nenechat nikoho, aby mě otravoval otázkami?“ zeptal se Rona.

„Povinnost chlapů sice je držet při sobě,“ Ron ignoroval Hermionino pozdvižené obočí, „ale to bylo před tím. Teď se s nikým nebavíš, jsi skleslý, polovinu času nejíš a jen přes Velkou síň strnule civíš na Malfoye. A šachy jsi tak mizerně hrál naposled v prváku!“

„Harry,“ řekla Hermiona jemně, „máme o tebe prostě starost.“

„Udělal ti něco?“ zavětřil Ron.

„Kdo?“

„Malfoy. Udělal ti něco? Proto už se s ním neučíš? Věděl jsem, že to byl špatný nápad. A je mi fuk, jestli je slepý nebo ne, pokud ti ublížil, přísahám že ho-“ Ron výmluvně plácnul pěstí o dlaň druhé ruky.

„Rone,“ napomenula ho Hermiona. Pak se otočila na Harryho. „Vím, že jsi říkal, že o tom nechceš mluvit, ale očividně je něco špatně a my ti chceme pomoci. To přátelé dělávají, pamatuješ?“

Harry se kousl do rtu. Přátelé. „Můžu se vás na něco zeptat?“ ptal se a pohledem těkal mezi nimi.

„Samozřejmě,“ ujistila ho Hermiona.

„Fajn, my jsme přátele. Dobří přátelé, že?“ Přikývli. „Měli jste někdy někdo chuť políbit někoho z nás?“

Ron se zasmál. „Upřímně říkám, že jsem tě nikdy nechtěl políbit, Harry. Neurážej se.“

„Neurážím,“ usmál se Harry. Obrátil se na Hermionu: „A co ty?“

Hermiona si zatáhla za pramínek vlasů, což Harry rozpoznal jako známku jejího zadumání. „Myslím, že mi ten nápad proběhl myslí, když jsme byli mladší,“ řekla Hermiona pomalu. „Ale věděla jsem, že ty a já budeme nejlíp fungovat jako přátelé. Takže... vlastně doopravdy ne.“ Pak se zamračila. „Harry, tohle má něco společného s Malfoyem?“

„No...“ Harry zaváhal a pohledem střelil po svých přátelích. Zhluboka se nadechnul a pohled sklonil k podlaze. Už nebylo cesty zpět. „Ano,“ přiznal šeptem.

„Ty ses líbal s Malfoyem?“ zaječel Ron. „No fuj!“

„Rone, prosím tě,“ brzdila ho Hermiona. Harry ucítil její ruku na bradě a zvedl hlavu, aby pohlédl do jejích ustaraných očí. „Harry?“

„Ne, nelíbal,“ řekl jim. Polknul. „Ale chtěl jsem.“ Stručně vysvětlil, co se oné noci stalo ve studovně.

Ron se mírně zamračil. „Říkáš, že jsi na kluky?“

„Nevím!“ Harry byl zmatený. Vyskočil z postele a začal neklidně přecházet po místnosti sem a tam, ruce zaťaté v pěst. „Chci říct – líbila se mi Cho. A také jiné dívky. Ale pak tady byl i Benjamin-“

„Benjamin?“ vybuchl zase Ron. „Ten havraspárský brankář?“

Harry utrápeně přikývnul. „Ale myslel jsem, že je to... prostě... já nevím. Obdiv k tomu, jak hraje, nebo tak něco. Jenomže s Malfoyem je to jiné. Je to vážně zlé – nevím, co je se mnou špatně. Myslel jsem, že s ním trávím moc času nebo tak něco... proto jsem se od něj musel dostat pryč.“

„Nemusí s tebou být něco špatně, Harry,“ řekla Hermiona konejšivě. „Někteří lidé prostě takoví jsou – bisexuální.“ Přišla k němu a položila m ruku na rameno. „Teď mi dovol se tě zeptat na tu stejnou otázku, jakou jsi nám položil ty. Chtěl jsi někdy políbit někoho z nás?“

„Ne,“ odpověděl Harry okamžitě.

Hermiona se zachichotala a protočila oči. „Fajn vědět, že jsi tomu věnoval aspoň nějakou myšlenku.“ Pak zvážněla. „Ale vidíš? My tři jsme spolu strávili tolik času – šest a půl studijních let a taky část několika prázdnin – a nikdy se nic nestalo, že?“

„Až na ten bezpočet blízkých setkání se smrtí, chce říct,“ podotkl Ron.

Harry se zazubil. „Až na ten.“

„Takže... takže si myslím, že to, co cítíš k Malfoyovi, nemá vůbec nic společného s množstvím času, které s ním trávíš.“

„Ach,“ vydechl Harry poraženě a znovu sebou plácl na postel.

„Harry, myslíš to vážně?“ sondoval nevěřícně Ron. „Ty jako opravdu... máš rád... Malfoye?“

Harry pohlédl do výmluvné tváře svého kamaráda. „Budeš mě nenávidět, když řeknu, že ano?“

Ron si povzdechl. „Nemůžu tě nenávidět za to, že... že máš očividně rád holky i kluky. Ale musím přiznat, že to zatraceně podivné. Mamka s taťkou mají pár přátel, kteří jsou gayové... Nejspíš na tom nic není, ale stejně.“ Přešel několik kroků po místnosti, než se jeho výraz zachmuřil. „Jen prostě... Malfoy?! Proč to musí být zrovna Malfoy? Nemůžu uvěřit, že ses zamiloval právě do takového mizery!“

„Ne že bych to zrovna plánoval,“ bránil se Harry. „A navíc je teď jiný. Už není tím protivínem, kterým býval. Po té nehodě... prostě nechává lidi napokoji a říkal mi, že jeho otec-“ Harry se zarazil protože chtěl ochránit Dracovo soukromí. „No, prostě Draco rozhodně nepoběží za Voldemortem,“ dokončil Harry.

„Tak to ráda slyším,“ řekla Hermiona. „Sice můžu potvrdit, že se mnou nepromluvil ani půl slova, od té doby, co se vrátil, ale nevím, jak můžeš jen tak zapomenout na těch šest let, kdy nás terorizoval. Harry, vždyť ti za tu dobu provedl celou řadu nehezkých věcí.“

„To i vám dvěma,“ vyslovil Harry to, co Hermiona vynechala; věděl, že si to beztak všichni myslí. „Já vím, já vím,“ povzdychl si. „Ale je to jako kdyby byl teď zcela jiná osobnost, jako by ten malý bastard byl někdo jiný. Teď jsme přátelé.“

„No dobrá,“ povzdechla si po kratší odmlce Hermiona. „Budeme muset uznat tvé slovo.“ Pak na Harryho přísně pohlédla. „Ale ty si s ním budeš muset promluvit.“

„Cože? Ne. Ne, to nemůžu,“ zděsil se té myšlenky Harry.

„Harry, ty musíš. Pokud jste opravdu přátelé, jak říkáš, pak ho nemůžeš prostě jen tak odstřihnout. Vsadím se, že jsi mu ani neřekl, proč jsi mu zdrhnul, že?“

„A co jsem měl asi říct? ´Promiň, ale nemůžu se s tebou učit, protože bych se s tebou chtěl líbat´?“

„Áááá, to je na mě moc informací,“ zanaříkal Ron.

„Musíš mu něco říct,“ trvala si Hermiona na svém.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemůžu.“

»»««

Draco Malfoy zuřil.

Nejprve byl zmatený. Pak si připadal ublíženě. A teď přešel do fáze surového vzteku.

Na počátku týdne bylo Harryho chování divné. Ačkoliv se po oněch sobotních událostech zdálo mezi nimi být všechno v pořádku a jejich interakce během péče o kouzelné tvory byla příliš krátká, než aby se z ní dalo něco vyčíst, zdálo se, že se věci toho večera změnily. Harry spěšně zmizel a zanechal jen záplavu slov, která nedávala žádný smysl a rozhodně se nedala považovat za nějaké vysvětlení.

Ze všeho nejdřív si dělal starosti. Byl Harry nemocný? Stalo se něco? Měl noční můry? Nebo nějaký problém? Draco tehdy večer svou práci dokončil sám, ale v mysli si stále přehrával to, co se ve studovně stalo, a přemýšlel, co bylo špatně. Těšil se z Harryho přítomnosti, čestné slovo, Harry jeho citové zhroucení ze soboty vůbec nezmínil, a Dracovi přišlo, že namísto aby to vztah jejich zhoršilo, naopak si s Harrym byli blíž. Jako by sdíleli tajemství. A když mu byl znovu nablízku... stačilo to, aby měl Draco dobrou náladu. Jenomže pak Harry vykoktal pár laciných omluv, zvedl se a zmizel. Jeho kroky rychle utichly a zanechaly Draca napospas ohromenému tichu.

Při hodinách lektvarů je Snape zaúkolovával tak, že nebylo možné si jakkoliv promluvit; a Harry navíc seděl se svými kamarády v lavici za Dracem, což také nedávalo k hovoru žádný prostor. Při jedné hodině lektvarů si Draco uvědomil, že Harry stojí přímo před ním, ve frontě, která se utvořila před Snapem, rozdávajícím nezbytné přísady – uslyšel ho totiž odpovědět na Snapeovu otázku. Vycítil svou šanci a natáhnul ruku, aby se nebelvírského chlapce dotknul. Nahmátl jeho paži.

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zašeptal, když ucítil, jak se chlapec otočil k odchodu. „Kam jsi odešel?“

Ale Harry se vymanil z jeho sevření a beze slova zmizel z dosahu, až Draco zapochyboval, zda to vůbec Harry byl. Byl si skoro úplně jistý že ano; dokonce i přes svůj hábit cítil, jak z Harryho kůže sálalo znatelně hřejivé a nezaměnitelné teplo. A hlas, který předtím slyšel, rozhodně patřil Harrymu.

Ale pořád tu byla nepatrná šance, že vedle Harryho stál ještě někdo jiný, a že prostě chňapl špatnou osobu. Po zbytek hodiny se už Dracovi žádná šance promluvit si s Harrym relativně o samotě nenaskytla, a když se Harry v podvečer ani nenamáhal objevit v jejich obvyklou dobu na studijní opáčko, bylo naprosto zřejmé, že se mu Nebelvířan prachsprostě vyhýbá.

Napadlo ho, jestli to všechno nakonec přeci jen není kvůli té sobotě. Vypadalo to, že to Harry skousnul, ale možná, že Draco přeci jen řekl příliš mnoho, nebo byl příliš slabý. Koneckonců Harry přece patřil do Nebelvíru, odvážného, statečného a silného – a vůbec se všemi kladnými rysy, které propagoval Moudrý klobouk. V Nebelvíru nebylo místo pro žádnou slabost. Harry už jednou zkritizoval Dracovo utápění se v sebelítost, dávno před tím, než to byl Draco vůbec ochotný přiznat. Bylo to tím? Vykašlal se na Draca kvůli tomu? Začalo mu být nanic z Dracovy společnosti a z jeho neschopnosti?

Ale co to dotýkání se tváří? Byl to neuvěřitelný moment, který mezi sebou sdíleli – nebo to tak Dracovi alespoň připadalo. Nemyslel si, že by si Harryho pocity špatně vyložil... v doteku nebylo lži. Harry nikdy nedokázal svou tvář zprostit všech emocí, které prožíval, takže Draco usoudil, že kdyby Harry cítil nějaký odpor, Dracovy ruce by to dokázaly vyčíst.

Ale zase... ten okamžik mezi nimi se odehrál po všech těch událostech. Harry měl za sebou výtečný famfrpálový zápas, létání s Dracem v tandemu a shlédnutí Dracova emočního zhroucení. Doteky následovaly bezprostředně poté, takže bylo možné, že Harry uvážil svou pozici až později.

Po tomhle přišla fáze zraněných citů. Draco si celou dobu připomínal, že se musí spoléhat jen sám na sebe a nesmí počítat s nikým jiným. Nesmí projevit svou slabost, nesmí se nikomu otevřít. Přesto nechal Harryho, aby mu pomáhal, ačkoliv se Dracova pomoc Harrymu, o které Harry tvrdil, že se mu dostávala, nemohla vyrovnat tomu, co všechno pro něj Harry dělal. Řekl Harrymu věci, které nikdy předtím nikomu jinému neřekl. Dotýkal se ho, létal s ním, cítil jeho srdce bít pod svými prsty... a teď byl Harry pryč.

Jakmile si tohle všechno uvědomil, jeho první reakce byla stáhnout se. Opět se izoloval od svých spolužáků a celý den nepromluvil s nikým, nebylo-li to nezbytně nutné. Už se nepokoušel navázat kontakt s ostatními Zmijozelskými, a protože neměl žádný kontakt ani s Harrym, to náhlé osamocení bylo agonizující. Ale Draco byl odhodlaný. Nikdo ho znovu neodmítne; opět se rozhodl zvládnout vše sám, bez ostatních. Bez kohokoliv. I bez Harryho. Především bez Harryho.

Ale stejně na Harryho nedokázal přestat myslet. Čím víc přemýšlel (ve všech těch hodinách, kdy byl sám), tím naštvanější byl. Harry vždycky Dracovi říkal, že by měl více komunikovat. Mluv s lidmi, nestraň se jich. Mluv o svých problémech, mluv, mluv, mluv. A přesto se Harry z jeho života vytratil bez jediného zatraceného slova. Draco se stal zranitelný tím, že Harrymu přiznal, co všechno v sobě dusil – to nejmenší, co mohl Harry udělat, bylo říci alespoň slůvko vysvětlení. Donutil Draca, aby čelil svým vlastním démonům (kupříkladu létání)... a teď sám vzal před problémem nohy na ramena, ať už se ksakru jednalo o cokoliv.

Nu dobrá. Draco ho nepotřeboval. Nikdy ho nepotřeboval. A jen proto, aby si dokázal, že je lepší než Harry, se ještě před koncem týdne znovu odhodlal zapojit do zmijozelské společnosti. Nebyl sice před nimi tak otevřený, jako dříve před jistým Nebelvířanem, ale usoudil, že znovuzačlenění se do zmijozelské sociální sféry mu může být jen k užitku. Zajímalo ho, jestli Harry stále u jídel sedává tváří ke zmijozelskému stolu... doufal, že ano. Jen ať ho Harry pěkně vidí, jak se baví s Balisem, směje se Malcomovým přihlouplým fórkům a prostě se bez nějakého Pottera zcela obejde.

Teprve pozdě v noci, ve svém bezpečném světě za staženými závěsy, se jeho smích měníval v slzy. Slzy vzteku na sebe a na Harryho. Slzy ztráty pro něco nepojmenovatelného, co se do jeho života vplížilo a učinilo jej lepším, něco, co do jeho temnoty přineslo několik zářivých záblesků. Nechal ruce putovat přes svou tvář, vlhké řasy a vážná ústa, ve snaze přinést zpět tu chvíli, kdy se Harryho prsty dotýkaly nejen jeho tváře, ale i jeho samotného. Všechno, co mu nyní zbylo, byla jen otupělá prázdnota, která se stále znova a znova vracela ozvěnou nepojmenované emoce.

Jenomže takovéhle city byly z jeho slovníku dávno odstraněny a on si nedovolil rozpoznat to, po čem toužil.


	9. stoupání

Nač lásce očí, když mysl její se dívá?  
Proč Amorek s křídly, slepý se usmívá?  
\- - Shakespeare (Sen noci Svatojánské, 1.1)

 

Týden se Dracovi nekonečně vlekl. V hodinách Harryho ignoroval stejně úspěšně, jako on jeho, a po večerech namísto učení rozjímal nad tím, co asi v tu chvíli nebelvírský chlapec dělal, a proč od něj tak spěšně prchnul. Konečně se ale překulil i pátek a byla tady sobota, den návštěvy Prasinek. Že by tam s Harrym šli, to jaksi nepřipadalo v úvahu, a ačkoliv mu Millicent nabízela, že s nimi může zajít na pár drinků ke Třem košťatům, rozhodnul se raději zůstat na hradě. Nějak neměl náladu podpořit její zoufalé pokusy zanechat v Prasinkách po Zmijozelských nějakou stopu a ve městě vlastně nepotřeboval zařídit nic, co by soví pošta nezvládla jednodušeji. Předpokládal, že Harry se vydal do Prasinek jakou součást „Nerozlučného tria“, a proto zakusil zároveň úlevy i podivného pocitu prázdnoty, že se ten den nebude muset vypořádávat s Harryho ignorováním.

 

Ráno se (jako obvykle) učil sám, poté zamířil do nebývale tiché Velké síně na oběd. Jediným zmijozelským studentem sedmého ročníku, který také zůstal na hradě, byl Blaise, s nímž se Draco během jídla přerušovaně bavil o lektvarech.

 

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“ zahuhňal Blaise s plnými ústy.

 

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Jistě,“ odvětil v očekávání další otázky týkající se náročného procesu přípravy veritaséra.

 

„Co jsi udělal Potterovi?“

 

„Cože?“ škubnul Draco hlavou. „Proč?“

 

„Během celého oběda z tebe nespustil oči. Vlastně na tebe civěl i uplynulých pár dní, ale teď, když nemá kolem sebe ty svoje kamarádíčky, je to mnohem patrnější.“

 

Dokonce i po takové době slepoty měl ze všeho nejdříve nutkání otočit se a přesvědčit se na vlastní oči. Překonal ten marný impulz a kontrolovaným hlasem se optal: „Potter je sám?“

 

„Jo. Nejspíš nejsme jediní ztroskotanci, co se rozhodli vynechat návštěvu Prasinek,“ zasmál se Blaise. „Tak, co jsi mu udělal? Co jsi mu ty mohl udělat?“

 

Draco Blaisovu nepromyšlenou poznámku ignoroval. Pojednou znovu pocítil svou zlost v plné síle. Harry mu nemohl říct ani dvě slůvka, ale mohl celý víkend sedět a čumět na něj? Tak to teda ne. Z toho se mu bude muset zpovídat - a to hezky teď. Neměl se nač vymluvit, nebyly žádné hodiny, na které by musel spěchat, nebylo kam utéct.

 

Odstrčil židli a zavelel: „Tendo - nebelvírský stůl.“ Plnil pokyny Průvodce tak rychle, že kdyby mu někdo vstoupil do cesty, koule by ho nestihla včas varovat.

„Místo určení,“ oznámil mu Průvodce. Přístroj nebyl schopen rozlišit jednotlivé osoby, rozpoznal jen místa. Takže Draco nyní stál u stolu a neměl ani ponětí, kde přesně Harry byl. Vykročil tedy podél vnější strany stolu, kde měl Harry sedět, pokud na něj mohl zírat.

 

„Hodíme hezky řeč, Pottere. Teď,“ promluvil nízkým ale jasným hlasem, zatímco se blížil ke středu stolu.

 

Žádná odpověď.

 

„Chceš abych zvednul hlas a ječel na celou Velkou síň?“

 

„Přestaň,“ zasyčel Harry; příkrý tón se ozval zezadu, z místa, které již Draco přešel.

 

Vrátil se zpátky za zvukem, dokud ho nezadržela ruka na zápěstí. Harryho zrádcovské teplo se začalo do Dracovy kůže vpíjet prakticky okamžitě.

 

Draco otočil hlavou. „Chceš abych přestal? Dobrá. Budeš mluvit?“

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Tady ne,“ odsekl nakonec Nebelvířan a pustil Dracovo zápěstí. Uslyšel, jak se odsunula židle. „Venku. Ve vstupní síni.“ Harryho kroky se od něj rychle vzdalovaly, tak zadal Průvodci určenou destinaci.

 

»»««

 

Tu chvíli, než jej Draco dohonil, využil Harry k tomu, že stísněně přecházel vstupní síní sem a tam. Toho dne ráno odpálkoval Rona s Hermionou řka, že je příliš unavený, než aby se k nim přidal na výlet do Prasinek, a že má vlastně hromadu úkolů. Sice silně pochyboval, že mu na takovou výmluvu skočili, ale nic nenamítali a nechali ho o samotě, aby přebíral své myšlenky a pozoroval...

 

Draco došel do vstupní síně a na chvíli se zastavil, patrně proto, aby určil Harryho pozici. „Slyším kroky,“ obvinil Harryho hned, jen co se za ním zabouchly těžké dveře. „Jestli se mi snažíš pláchnout, Pottere, nepodaří se ti to.“

 

Harry přestal přecházet sem a tam. „Jsem přímo tady, tam přestaň vyhrožovat.“ Pozoroval, jak zmijozelský chlapec zamířil jeho směrem a zastavil se, když ho Průvodce varoval před hrozící srážkou. „Co chceš?“ vyštěkl Harry příkřeji, než zamýšlel.

 

„Co myslíš? Chci vědět, co se to s tebou k čertu děje.“

 

Harry si skousnul ret. Měl vědět, že dříve nebo později bude Draco vyžadovat nějaké vysvětlení. „Co se mnou? Jsem v pohodě,“ změnil taktiku a odvětil vynuceně ledabylým tónem.

 

„No, nevypadalo to, jako že je všechno v pořádku, když jsi minulé pondělí tak spěšně vzal roha,“ setřel ho Draco. „A celý týden jsi se mnou vůbec nemluvil. Vždycky jsi chtěl, abych mluvil. Teď je řada na tobě. Vysvětluj.“

 

Ačkoliv to byl právě on, na koho byl Dracův hněv soustředěn, Harry se opět přistihnul, že na něj má chlapcova blízkost nemístný vliv. Zhluboka se nadechnul, přiměl svoje oči těkat kolem Dracovy levice a vyhýbal se přímému pohledu na zmijozelského chlapce. „Prostě jsem si jen uvědomil, jak moc mi Ron a Hermiona chybí,“ zalhal. „Chtěl jsem s nimi opět trávit více času, to je celé.“

 

Draco o krok ustoupil. „Nevěřím ti.“

 

Harry pokrčil rameny a doufal, že Draco nemůže slyšet, jak jeho srdce splašeně tluče. „Čemu na tom nevěříš? Přátelím se s nimi už celou věčnost - je zcela přirozené, že mi chybí.“

 

„A to ti trvalo tři měsíce, než ti to došlo? A i kdyby - bylo to tak naléhavé, že jsi musel bez pořádného vysvětlení utéct?“

 

„No dobře, a co si teda myslíš, že jsem měl za důvod?“ vyzval ho Harry, který se zoufale snažil zůstat nad věcí.

 

„Ach nevím - možná ti už jen ze mě bylo na blití a neměl jsi ani dost kuráže, abys mi to řekl?“ Harry sledoval, jak Draco sklonil hlavu a nechal mezi ně spadnout oponu vlasů, jako by nechtěl být viděn. „Předvedl jsi věrohodné divadýlko pochopení, ale když šlo do tuhého, už ses nedokázal vypořádat s tím mým svinstvem.“ Dlouze se nadechl. „S mou nesamostatností, mým emočním zhroucením - s tím vším.“

 

„Ale to ne, Draco,“ zareagoval Harry automaticky a měl sto chutí si pořádně nafackovat, když mezi blonďatými pramínky spatřil tu sebenenávist v Dracově tváři. „Tak to vůbec není.“

 

Draco prudce narovnal hlavu. „Jak se vůbec opovažuješ!“

 

„Co?“

 

„Mé jméno. To je podruhé, co jsi ho použil. Neopovažuj se používat mé jméno k tomu, abys se mnou mohl manipulovat - ne když ses rozmyslel, že naše přátelství,“ vyštěkl, „je tak nepodstatné, že mi ani neřekneš pravdu.“

 

Harry si v duchu spílal. Předtím, než otevřel ústa, vůbec nemyslel - prostě jen reagoval na emoci, kterou spatřil, a tohle mu vyklouzlo.  
„Říkám ti pravdu,“ ujišťoval Draca. „Přísahám, že to nemá s tvou slepotou vůbec nic společného.“

 

„Tak co to je? A už žádné lži, Pottere.“

 

„Říkal jsem ti, že mi prostě chybě-“

 

Dříve, než Harry stačil mrknout, Draco natáhnul ruku a popadl ho za límec. Během chvilky se jeho hbité prsty dostatečně zorientovaly a stoupaly k Harryho tváři.

 

„Co to děláš?“ vyjevil se Harry a pokusil se ucouvnout. Jenomže Dracova ruka se prosmýkla za Harryho krk a držela ho na místě.

 

„´Dívám´ se na tebe. Zjišťuji pravdu. Tvá slova a tvůj hlas - neříkají totéž a mě to nedává žádný smysl. Krom toho jsi nikdy nebyl dobrý v ukrývání pravdy ve výrazu tváře - ukazuješ, co cítíš.“

 

Harry stál jako uhranutý, když cítil Dracovy ruce na své kůži a teplo jeho blízkosti. Jedna ruka se mu vpletla do vlasů za krkem, v týle, druhá se prozkoumávala Harryho obočí, rty, celou tvář... Jediné, co Harry viděl byl Dracův obličej. Nutkání naklonit se blíže k dlani, která právě spočívala na jeho líci, bylo takřka nepřemožitelné. Už to dále nemohl vydržet. „Prosím tě, přestaň,“ zašeptal.

 

Ruka se nestáhla. „Dej mi jediný dobrý důvod.“

 

„Protože...“ Harry se zhluboka nadechnul. Palec zmijozelského chlapce se svezl po Harryho líci; jen kousek od Harryho rtů. Bylo to, jako by se čas zpomalil. Harry cítil, jak jeho zábrany padají, padají... „Protože,“ zopakoval a hlas se mu chvěl, „pak mám chuť udělat tohle.“ 

 

Vzal Dracovu tvář do dlaní, naklonil se k němu a zlehounka jej políbil na rty.

 

Poté se vytrhl z blonďákova sevření a utekl nahoru do nebelvírské věže.  
A silně pochyboval, že vůbec kdy sejde dolů.

 

»»««

 

Draco stál po úpatím schodiště a zvažoval, jestli se opravdu pustí do pronásledování nebelvírského chlapce, když výsledek takovéto riskantní akce byl ve hvězdách.

 

Když ho Harry toho odpoledne políbil a potom zmizel, Draco zůstal ohromeně stát na místě. Teprve když zaslechl, jak z Velké síně vychází nějací studenti a zvědavě, nezasvěceně, dychtivě a netaktně si mezi sebou špitají (jako by snad společně se zrakem přišel i o sluch), teprve poté se stáhnul do knihovny k přemýšlení. Vypadalo to, že poslední dobou nedělá nic jiného, než že přemýšlí - o tom všem, co se odehrálo s ním.... a s nimi. S nimi. Od té doby, co ztratil zrak, se Draco vyhýbal jakékoliv představě zahrnující slůvko „my“. V pochybách o sobě samém si nedovedl představit, že by kdokoliv mohl chtít být „my“ právě s ním. Ale očividně někdo chtěl. Harry. Alespoň pokud ten polibek něco znamenal - a vzhledem k tomu, že jediná věc, ve které Harry věru nevynikal, byla proradná lstivost, Draco věřil, že o něj Harry doopravdy stojí.

 

Draco o Harryho rovněž stál a bylo to poprvé, co si Draco dovolil o takových věcech vůbec přemýšlet. Jakmile překonal počáteční šok, instinktivně si uvědomil, že po Harrym toužil už nějakou dobu. Pamatoval si, jak na koštěti k sobě skvěle pasovali, jak pod rukama cítil Harryho teplo. Jak se vzájemně dokázali vybičovat k lepším výkonům, či se vzájemně vyrovnat jeden druhému - ačkoliv jeho slepota ho vždycky zanechávala v pocitu nevýhody. Nevěděl, jaké to bude posunout jejich vztah někam dál, ale nebylo možné, aby ten polibek jen tak nechal být. Dokonce i teď se mu vybavovalo otření hebkých rtů o jeho vlastní.

 

Problémem bylo, že Harry jako by se do země propad. Draco chápal Harryho strach; sám dobře znal to nutkání utéci od situací, ve kterých jsou zahrnuti další lidé - lidé, jejichž reakce jste nemohli předvídat, lidé kterým jste nemohli věřit. Harry pochopitelně nevěděl nic o Dracových citech, což bylo vcelku logické, vzhledem k tomu, že sám Draco své city pochopil až nyní. Takže... teď byl čas najít Harryho a říci mu to. Jenom – kde vlastně Harry byl?

 

Harry nepřišel dolů na večeři. Draco se dokonce ani nemusel ptát - sotva se posadil, Blaise mu s chechotem gratuloval k předpokládanému vítězství v boji, o kterém si Blaise myslel, že se odehrál. Draco se nenamáhal vyvést ho z omylu, v tichosti se prožvýkal večeří a hloubal, kde asi Harry je. Pátrat v obrovském bradavickém komplexu po někom, kdo se před vámi schovával, bylo prakticky nemožné samo o sobě - a Draco byl navíc slepý.

 

Ale zdálo se vcelku rozumné začít u Harryho koleje, což byl také důvod, proč Draco právě stál tam, kde stál - pod jistým východním schodištěm poblíž Velké síně. Nebyl si jistý, jestli bude vůbec schopen nebelvírskou společenskou místnost najít - nikdy předtím tam nebyl a krom toho, že si vzpomínal, jak se Nebelvírští courali právě tímto schodištěm, nevěděl nic bližšího o tom, jak se tam dostat. Průvodce byl nastaven speciálně pro něj tak, aby jej dokázal zavést ke stálým bradavickým místnostem, ale nevěděl, jak komplexní Průvodcovy znalosti jsou - od Draca se neočekávalo, že bude chtít jít do jiné, než své vlastní koleje.

 

„Ehm... tendo nebelvírská společenská místnost,“ poručil svému Průvodci a očekával, že přístroj nebude schopen jeho žádosti vyhovět.

 

Průvodce nezaváhal ani na okamžik. „Sedmadvacet schodů vzhůru,“ nasměroval ho. Doufaje, že ho Průvodce vede správným směrem, a že se neztratí nikde v nekonečném spletenci chodeb, pospíšil Draco následovat jeho instrukcí.

 

Málokdy se vydával do neznáma a (stejně jako u tandemového létání) byl brzy neuvěřitelně dezorientován. Jeho učebny, zmijozelská společenská místnost - to všechno už dříve viděl, a proto mu nečinilo žádné obtíže věřit Průvodcovým instrukcím, když v duchu stále vytvářel mapu toho, kde se právě nacházel. Teď musel jít doslova naslepo, někam, odkud by se (v případě, že by se něco pokazilo) nedokázal dostat zpátky bez toho, aniž by mu někdo pomohl. Tedy, za předpokladu, že by se vůbec našel někdo takový, kdo by mu pomohl.

 

Stoupal výš a výš, prošel chodbou, ve které se všechno vracelo ozvěnou, a poté znovu šplhal kamsi do schodů. Není divu, že Longbottom za ty roky zhubl, pomyslel si. Všechny ty schody by vylepšily kondičku každému. Byl div divoucí, že se čahoun a hubeňour Weasley za tu dobu úplně neztratil.

 

Právě, když nabyl přesvědčení, že Průvodce neví kudy kam, a že ho vyvede někam na střechu, přístroj zahlásil, že dorazil na místo.

 

A co teď? Byl „tady“ ale neměl ani potuchy, kde ono „tady“ bylo, jak to zde vypadalo, a co bylo kolem něj. Už dávno se necítil takto ztracený a bezmocný, a na chvíli začal silně pochybovat, zda by nebylo lepší vymyslet nějaký jiný plán. Jeho potřeba promluvit si s Harrym a být s ním, nakonec posílila jeho původní odhodlání. Pokud bude muset, prostě tady bude stát tak dlouho, dokud nepřijde nějaký Nebelvířan.

 

„Heslo?“ zeptal se nějaký postarší ženský hlas. Následovalo zívnutí.  
Málem při tom zvuku vyletěl z kůže. „Co?“ Měli tady snad nějakého strážce?

 

„Musíš vědět heslo, drahoušku. Bez něj tě dovnitř pustit nemůžu.“

 

Draco popošel za hlasem, jednu ruku nataženou před sebou. „Kdo je to? Prosím, jen musím vidět Harryho – můžete mu říct, že tady jsem?“

 

„Bohužel, v ložnicích nejsou žádné portréty, je mi líto. Musíš mi říct heslo.“

 

„Zeď,“ varoval ho Průvodce sotva se Dracova ruka stačila dotknout dřevěného vyřezávaného rámu. Teprve teď si uvědomil, co mu vlastně ten hlas řekl. „Vy jste portrét?“ ujistil se.

 

„Ano, drahoušku, co jiného bych měla být. Tak – znáš heslo, nebo ne?“

 

No, přinejmenším teď věděl, s čím má tu čest. Nebyl si jistý, jestli upovídaný obraz byl lepší nebo horší, než beztvará kamenná zeď - stávalo se, že v zamyšlení o pár kroků přešel vstupní místo a znovu jej najít bylo pokaždé velice obtížné.

 

„Ne... neznám,“ odpověděl portrétu. „Já bych... nebude vadit, když tady budu čekat?“

 

„Ani v nejmenším,“ ozvalo se. „A teď, když dovolíš, bych si asi opět zdřímla...“

 

A tak byl Draco zase vydám napospas všudypřítomnému tichu. Zůstal tam, kde byl, a doufal, že nějaký student půjde buďto ven, anebo dovnitř... a bude natolik velkorysý, že jej nechá vstoupit.

 

Teprve za dlouhou dobu uslyšel, jak se portrét odklonil a okamžitě se za tím zvukem otočil. Doufal, že to byl někdo, koho znal. „Co ty tu chceš?“ zeptal se nějaký chlapecký hlas. Dotyčný jej zjevně znal, ale Draco hlas identifikovat nedokázal.

 

„Můžeš mi zavolat Pottera? Chci si s ním promluvit,“ řekl a modlil se, aby dotyčný byl ochotný spolupracovat.

 

„Slyšel jsem, žes ho při obědě vyzýval, nebo tak něco. Snažíš se teď vplížit dál abys dokončil, cos začal?“ pochechtával se záhadný chlapec.

 

Draco se musel hryznout do jazyka, aby mu neodseknul něco peprného. „Kdybych se snažil vplížit dovnitř, asi bych tě nežádal o vstup, že?“ Dlouze vydechl. „Hele, je to vážně důležité. Prosím.“

 

V odpověď se ozval povzdech. „No tak jo, dej mi chvilku - ať se můžu vrátit a zjistit, kam se zašil. Celý den jsem ho neviděl.“

 

Portrét se zavřel a Draco znovu musel vyčkávat a doufat, že na něj ten chlapec dočista nezapomene. Avšak nemusel čekat dlouho a portrét se otevřel nanovo. Ale nebyl to Harry.

 

„Malfoy, copak tu děláš?“

 

„Grangerová.“ Přinejmenším její hlas byl snadno poznatelný. „Musím nutně mluvit s Potterem, mohla bys mi ho sem přivést?“

 

„Nemohla.“

 

„Nemohla? A to jako sakra proč ne?“

 

„Protože nepřijde dolů - ani kvůli nám ne.“

 

„Cože?!“ Tohle už začínalo být směšné. „No, když je tomu tak,“ řekl Hermioně, připravený se kolem ní protlačit dovnitř. „Jediný důvod, proč tady vůbec jsem, je ten, že mi neustále říkal, jak se nemám izolovat od ostatních. Donutil mě přestat se utápět v sebelítosti, zvednout zadek a znovu se alespoň pokusit připojit ke zbytku světa. Takže ať se propadnu, jestli mu teď já dovolím se takhle schovávat.“

 

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Nu dobrá,“ řekla nakonec.

 

„Dobrá?“

 

„Dobrá, můžeš jít dál.“

 

Draco nečekal, až si to rozmyslí. Pokusil se projít dopředu, ale Průvodce ho ihned varoval - překážka v cestě.

 

Zmateně se zarazil. „Překážka? Grangerová, co to má být?“

 

„Vstup je otvor ve zdi asi tak ve výšce dvou stop,“ vysvětlila. Ucítil, jak ho její chladná ruka uchopila za zápěstí a stáhnula dolů k okraji vstupu. S její pomocí vklopýtal dovnitř.

 

„Kde je?“ zeptal se, jakmile se narovnal.

 

„Myslíme si, že u sebe v pokoji. Ron viděl jeho brýle na nočním stolku a bez nich by se asi těžko někam vydal. Ale,“ její hlas byl jemný, „nechce se bavit s nikým z nás. Proč si myslíš, že se bude bavit s tebou?“

„Bude se se mnou bavit,“ zavrčel Draco. „Po tom všem, co.... no, jsou tu jisté věci, které se potřebuje dozvědět. A, jak jsem již říkal, má u mě nějaké dluhy - schovávání mu neprojde. U mě ne.“ 

 

„Malfoy-“ znovu se odmlčela. „Podívej, já nevím, co přesně se dneska stalo. Ron a já jsme šli do Prasinek, ale Harry odmítl jít s námi. Nicméně ostatní, kteří tu dneska zůstali, říkali, že mezi vámi dvěma proběhl nějaký druh konfrontace. Harry tě nejednou obhajoval, což je také ten jediný důvod, proč tě pouštím dál. Ale jestli mu ublížíš...“

 

„Přísahám, že tady dneska nejsem proto, abych ho otrávil,“ odvětil. Na okamžik zaváhal, ale pak se rozhodl zariskovat a pokračovat; ačkoliv z dívčina hlasu vycítil, že o něm zrovna dobré mínění neměla, alespoň byla ochotna pomáhat. „Nejsem perfektní, Grangerová, ale už nejsem tím, kým jsem býval. Věř mi,“ dodal s pokřiveným úšklebkem, „pokud kdy ztratíš část sebe sama, svět se ti též bude náhle jevit jinak. Nerad se prosím o pomoc. Vždy tomu tak bylo a vždy bude. Jenomže celý můj svět byl převrácen vzhůru nohama - a Potter se tím svým nesnesitelným, hrdinským, způsobem vecpal do mého světla a udělal jej... lepším.“

 

„Stalo se toho mezi námi hodně a je mnoho věcí o kterých nevíš, ale musím si s ním o tom promluvit. A vsadil bych se, že teď na mě zírá celá místnost Nebelvířanů, takže kdybys mi mohla laskavě sdělit, kde je jeho pokoj, tak už bych šel.“

 

K jeho úlevě se Hermiona rozesmála. „Netuším, jak ty to víš, ale máš pravdu. Chceš, abych tě tam dovedla pro případ, že by se někdo rozhodl víc, než jen zírat?“

 

„Ne,“ odpověděl krátce. Stále byl jeho přirozený sklon nepřijímat žádnou pomoc, bez které se dokázal obejít a pouhá představa, že by byl bráněn jako nějaký chromý chudáček, ho žrala. „To je v pořádku. Díky Potterovi se stále dokážu hůlkou dost dobře ohánět. Kam mám tedy jít?“

 

„Dobře, dobře.“ Natočila ho mírně doleva. „Tak dvacet před tebou stop je schodiště. Vyjdi po něm až nahoru, po pravé straně budeš mít dveře. Jeho postel je ta první napravo. A Malfoy-“ odmlčela se. „Díky.“

 

Otočil hlavu nazpět za jejím hlasem. „Za co?“

 

„Za to, že očividně jsi tím přítelem, jakým Harry tvrdil, že jsi.“

 

Zajímalo ho, co o něm Harry říkal, ale nechal její poznámku být, jen přikývnul. Nechtěl se vybavovat s Hermionou, přišel sem přece za Harrym.

 

Pustil se do zdolání posledního schodiště.

 

»»««

 

Harry ležel skrčeně schoulený pod dekou a snad už po milionté přemýšlel, co ho to jen popadlo, že políbil Draca Malfoye. Přemýšlel o tom, snil o tom a rezignoval k tomu, že se bude od zmijozelského chlapce držet stranou tak dlouho, dokud ho nevžene z hlavy. Čím víc o tom přemýšlel, tím víc dávala smysl Hermionina poznámka o tom, že je Harry bisexuální. Svým způsobem to stále bylo nové a znepokojující, avšak nyní, když už uplynul skoro týden, věděl, že je to pravda. Ale zvykne si na to stejně tak, jako si zvyknul, že je čaroděj. Jediné, co bylo problém, bylo to, že ho Draco přitahuje. Tak dlouho a pilně pracoval na tom, aby přiměl Draca vylézt z jeho ulity, aby se slepým chlapcem dokázal navázat křehké a podivné přátelství, přátelství tolik odlišné od toho, jaké měl s Ronem a Hermionou. A tím svým stupidním poblázněním po Dracovi to celé zničil. Děkoval Bohu, že nikdy neměl chuť políbit Rona či Hermionu - nebyl si jistý, zda by je dokázal ztratit.

 

Ne že by zvládal ztrátu Dracova přátelství o něco lépe. Ačkoliv to byl on, kdo se stranil, chybělo mu jejich vzájemné škádlení, chybělo mu to, jak se vzájemně pošťuchovali, aniž by byli tak panovační, jako Hermiona, či tak laxní, jako Ron často býval. Vzpomínal, jak spolu seděli na jednom koštěti, jak spolu létali. Pamatoval si tu hlubokou důvěrnost jejich dotyků. Což mu připomnělo ten polibek. Sladký, trpký a hloupý, hloupý, hloupý,... tak neuvěřitelně hloupý. Přikryl si dlaněmi oči a přál si, aby mohl vymazat ten obraz, který se mu v mysli přehrával stále dokola - jak k němu Draco natahuje ruku, aby se ho dotknul.

 

Dveře do ložnice se se skřípotem otevřely a Harry zůstal ležet bez hnutí a doufal, že dotyčná osoba si sebere, co potřebuje, a půjde si po svém. Ron už tu za ním byl, volal ho, ale Harry s ním odmítal mluvit. Prostě nemohl. Nemohl vysvětlit, co udělal, či jak byl ten polibek úžasný a hrozivý zároveň. Bylo to příliš osobní. A on se cítil příliš mizerně.

 

Kroky se přiblížily až k jeho posteli a Harry zaslechl, jak se závěsy rozhrnuly.

 

„Rone, už jsem ti říkal, že ti nemůžu ř-“

 

„Nejsem Weasley.“

 

Harry se na posteli spěšně posadil. Neměl brýle a za stáhnutými závěsy byla tma, ale přesto v temnotě zahlédl stín. „Malfoyi, jak jsi se sem dostal?“

 

„Trol mě vysadil u okna. Jak myslíš, že jsem se sem asi dostal? Vylezl jsem do toho milionu schodů, co vedou k vaší společenské místnosti a Grengerová mě pustila dál. A abych nezapomněl - to jste si vy Nebelvírští nemohli najít nějaký důstojnější způsob vstupu? Takhle se protahovat dírou za portrétem!“

 

„To jsi přilezl až sem, jen abys mohl urážet mou kolej?“

Ze stínu se ozval povzdech. „Ne, to ne. Přišel jsem si s tebou promluvit.“ Matrace se prohnula, jak se Draco uvelebil do nohou postele. Závěsy kolem postele se opět zatáhnuly a i ty rozmazané stíny zmizely. Harry si přitáhl kolena k bradě. Aby byl od Draca dál, aby byl mezi nimi odstup.

 

„Nechci si s tebou promluvit.“

 

„Pottere, několik uplynulých měsíců jsi trávil tím, že jsi mi připomínal, že útěk není řešení. Proto tady teď jsem. Nedávno jsme se bavili se spolužáky, dnes večer jsme se bavili s Grangerovou a teď se budeme bavit spolu my dva. To nejmenší, co můžeš udělat, je to, že se budeš řídit vlastní radou. Nenechal jsi mne utéci, já ti to teď také nedovolím. Nemůžeš se schovávat napořád. Musíš mluvit.“

 

„Bože, stvořil jsem nestvůru,“ zanaříkal Harry. Pak polknul. „Podívej, jestli se jedná o ten polibek, pak to milosrdně zkrátíme. Omlouvám se a přísahám, že už to nikdy neudělám. Teď už mě necháš o samotě?“

 

„Nenechám.“

 

„Co ode mne ještě chceš?“ zaječel Harry. Nemohl uvěřit, že ho Draco tahle týrá.

 

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Co kdybych chtěl, abys to zopakoval?“

 

„Cože?“

 

„Ten polibek.“ Matrace se opět prohnula, jak se Draco přisunul blíž. Natáhnul ruku a dotknul se Harryho nohy. „Myslel jsi to vážně?“

 

Harry si opřel čelo o kolena a přál si, aby tu vzpomínku dokázal vyhnat z mysli. „Ano,“ dostal ze sebe sotva slyšitelně. „Já ne... chci říct, snažil jsem se, ale nemohl jsem, nedokázal jsem a...“ Ten dotyk byl pro něj šokem. Chtěl se odtáhnout, ale nechtěl ten kontakt, po kterém tolik toužil, ztratit. „Prosím,“ zašeptal; znělo to skoro jako zasténání.

 

Ruka se nestáhnula. „Ty mě neposloucháš,“ řekl Draco jemně. „Ano, musíme si promluvit o tom, co se dneska mezi námi stalo. Ale ne proto, že tě nenávidím. Já... líbilo se mi to. Ty se mi líbíš.“ Harry slyšel, jak se Draco zhluboka nadechnul. „Chci, abys to udělal znovu. Tedy pokud... pokud máš ještě pořád zájem...?“

 

Harry se ani nepohnul. Srdce mu bilo až v krku. „Nemyslíš to vážně, že?“

 

„Harry, podívej se na mě.“

 

Harry zvedl hlavu, ale neviděl nic. „Já... nemůžu. Je tady úplná tma a navíc nemám brýle.“

 

Z černoty se ozvalo jemné zasmání. „Vážně? Tak to jsme na to stejně, ne?“ Ruka se z nohy přes deku přesunula k jeho ruce, a poté k dlani. „Tak se na mě podívej tak, jako se já dívám na tebe - svými prsty. A uvidíš, jaká je pravda.“

 

Harry cítil, jak si Draco přitahuje jeho dlaň k sobě, dokud se Harryho prsty nedotkly Dracova obličeje. Rysy chlapcovy tváře byly uvolněné, bez jakékoliv známky napětí či podvodu. Řasy se pod jeho prsty jemně chvěly, rty se kroutily do mírného úsměvu. Zmijozelský chlapec se naklonil blíž k němu, když Harry dlaní přejížděl po jeho líci. Harry zalapal po dechu, když přejel přes Dracovy hebké rty a setkal se se škádlivou špičkou jeho jazyka.

 

„Vidíš? Chápeš?“ Bylo to jen tichounký šepot, ale přesto vypovídal o mnohém.

Harry byl ohromen. Nebylo slov, která by dokázala popsat jeho pocity, jeho úžas, jeho touhu. Ale vypadalo to, že Draco rozumí jeho mlčení. Položil mu ruku za krk, přitáhl si ho k sobě, a pak už se líbali. Zpočátku trochu neobratně, to jak se každý snažili jeden druhého v té tmě najít. Jejich ústa se setkala, rty pootevřely a polibek nabyl na síle i jistotě. Namísto dlaní teď jejich jazyky objevovaly nové tajemství chuti a podstatu vřelé vášně. Jestli byl ten předešlý polibek otázkou, pak tento byl odpovědí. Ano.

Když se od sebe konečně oddělili, Harry stále nevěděl, co by měl říci. „Takže... takže ty jsi také bisexuál?“ vyhrkl nakonec.

 

Draco se zasmál. „Ne, já jsem přímo gay. Vždycky jsem to věděl. Vypadá to, že moji zmijozelští spolužáci přeci jen dokáží držet jazyk za zuby. Kdo by to do nich řekl? U nás dole ve sklepení je to veřejné tajemství.“

 

„Aha,“ zamumlal Harry zahanbeně. „No, já to všechno zjišťuji teprve teď. A - -“ Harry pozvedl hlavu, třebaže tma byla neproniknutelná. „Vlastně jsem zaslechl dohady o tom, že si máš brát nějakou německou dívku ze staré černokněžnické rodiny. Jak jsem měl vědět, že jsi ve skutečnosti gay?“

 

Z temnoty se ozval pojednou vážný hlas. „To byla pravda. Kvůli sňatkové politice nás Malfoyů se mou sexualitou nikdo neznepokojoval. Všechno bylo předem domluvené.“

 

Harryho srdce pokleslo. „Aha,“ zopakoval. „Takže to nejspíš znamená, že-“

 

„Svatba byla zrušena,“ přerušil ho Draco krutým smíchem. „Ty si myslíš, že Gegenfurtnersovi chtěli být spojeni s bezmocným slepým hochem?“

 

„Ty přece nejsi bezmocný!“ zaprotestoval Harry.

 

„Podle nich ano,“ vysvětloval Draco klidně. „Ať už v životě budu dělat cokoliv, nikdy nebudu sloužit Pánu zla, či dělat něco podobně záslužného. Po tom incidentu se mnou nechtěli nic mít.“ Dracův hlas se ztišil do nejistého šepotu. „Nemyslel jsem si, že by mě ještě vůbec někdo mohl chtít. Ne takhle.“

 

Harry se opatrně natáhnul, nahmatal Dracovo rameno a rukou mu po straně krku zajel až do vlasů. Prsty si pohrával s několika jemnými pramínky. „Chci tě. Právě takového, jaký jsi.“

 

Draco ho uchopil za ruku a vtiskl mu polibek do dlaně. „A já chci tebe. Možná, že jsem již dávno věděl, kdo doopravdy jsem, ale vzdal jsem snahu takový skutečně být. Když jsem přišel o zrak, věřil jsem, že už budu navždy sám, a že pro mě „chci“ neexistuje. Jenomže potom, co jsi mě dnes odpoledne políbil, se všechno změnilo. Dovolil jsem si cítit zájem; byl potlačený hluboko ve mně a čekal. Svým způsobem to všechno také zjišťuji teprve teď.“

 

„Kéž bych jen býval věděl dříve, že tohle všechno je možné,“ povzdechl si Harry. „Kvůli tomu jsem také tak... zpanikařil, jak bys asi řekl. Myslel jsem, že by to mohlo zničit naše přátelství, a proto jsem se od tebe snažil držet stranou a snažil se sebrat. Nevěděl jsem, co jiného dělat.“

 

„A jediné, co jsem já věděl bylo, že jsem náhle a bez jakéhokoliv vysvětlení ztratil jedinou osobu, které na mě patrně záleželo.“

 

Harry pocítil, jak se mu do tváří vkrádá červeň. „Omlouvám se.“

 

„Nemůžu sice říci, že už jsem se přes to úplně přenesl, ale pracuji na tom.“ Zvídavé prsty mu zlehka tančily po ruce. „Za poslední měsíce jsem se musel naučit hodně věřit - a v tom jsem nikdy nebyl dobrý. Věřit mému Průvodci, že mě nenavede do zdi, věřit brku, že zapíše přesné poznámky, věřit lidem v tom, co řeknou o mém okolí - - tomu všemu. Ale tobě dokážu důvěřovat. Přišel jsi, když jsi řekl, že přijdeš, bezpečně jsi mne dovedl nazpět do hradu, umožnil jsi mi znovu letět na koštěti a... viděl jsi věci, které nikdo jiný neviděl. Teď je řada na tobě. Slib, že mi budeš věřit, a že nezmizíš, ale že se se mnou o tom budeš bavit, když se něco stane.“

 

Harry ani na okamžik nezaváhal. „Slibuji.“

 

Věděl, že slova byla někdy jednodušší, než skutky; příliš mnoho lidí slíbilo věci, které nikdy nesplnili. Ale Harry, který vyrůstal bez jakéhokoliv důvodu věřit ostatním, chápal, jak důležité to bylo. Kam se poděly jeho počáteční sliby o společném studiu s Dracem? V duchu nad sebou zakroutil hlavou, rozhořčen sám sebou za porušení svých vlastních pravidel během uplynulého týdne. Ale už nikdy víc. Draco mu nejednou důvěřoval se svým životem. To nejmenší, co mohl Harry udělat, bylo důvěřovat zmijozelskému chlapci se svým srdcem.

 

Dracův hlas prolomil ticho: „Na co myslíš?“

 

Harry uchopil Dracovu ruku do své a přitáhnul si chlapce do náruče. „Pojď a zjisti si to.“

 

Oni tvrdí, že láska je slepost srdce; já říkám, že nemilovat je slepé.  
\- - Victor Hugo


	10. future!fic: zdroje světla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco lituje, že nemůže vidět slunce, ale uvědomí si, že má něco mnohem lepšího. Futurefic k povídce Draco v temnotě. Vypravěčem je Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Úplný závěr povídky Draco v temnotě - tohle je future!fic, která je zasazena v ději po konci příběhu.

„Tohle by mohlo být dobré místo,“ uslyším Harryho říkat. Je někde vepředu.

 

„Nepřijde příliv, že ne?“ zavolám a udělám pár kroků, abych Harryho dohonil. „Vážně nemám chuť sesílat vodotěsné kouzlo na každičkou věc, co jsme sebou vzali.“

 

„Hladina přílivu je nízká a my jsme beztak dostatečně daleko. Ale víš, že lidé na pláží se mají sklon namáčet?“ odvětí. Skoro slyším, jak protáčí oči v sloup.

 

„Klidně se namočím, ale až tehdy, kdy budu chtít.“ Minule, když jsme tu byli, jediné varování bylo Harryho překvapené a nicneříkající vyjeknutí chvilinku před tím, než jsem seděl dva palce v zpěněných slaných vlnách. Knihu, kterou jsem četl, jsem musel zahodit, neboť ani předčítací kouzla nebyla schopna ze zmáčeného textu rozluštit více než bláboly typu: „neněkchh zetaxí“.

 

Ale tentokrát Harry podle mého vybral lepší místo; vlny se lámou dál od nás, ale ani jsme nemuseli jít dlouho. Deaktivuji Průvodce a nacpu ho do tašky. Vytáhnu si osušku a knížku, kterou mám právě rozečtenou, a posadím se do písku. Slyším, jak Harry po pravici dělá to samé, ale neposadí se.

 

„Nebude ti vadit, když se na chvilku smočím?“ zazní jeho hlas shůry.

 

„Pokud se nestaneš návnadou pro žraloky, pak prosím.“

 

„Škoda, už jsem se těšil, jak si zaplavu s Čelistmi.“ Jeho hlas se vzdaluje, jak míří k vodě. „Za pár minut jsem zpátky.“

 

Mohl jsem jít s ním, ale nikdy jsem nebyl vynikající plavec a ty vlny, které se pořád mění, jsou těžší zdolávat, než, řekněme, na nějakém klidném jezeře. Namísto toho se tedy natáhnu dozadu, opřu se o ruce, koupu se v hřejivých paprscích slunce a naslouchám zvukům okolí. Opalování se, pokud jste slepý, je zvláštní zážitek. Cítíte sluneční teplo, ale nadále zůstáváte naprosto obklopeni temnotou. Většinu času už jsem si zvykl a nevadí mi to, ale dneska se z nějakého důvodu cítím trochu divně. Chybí mi jas, který by normálně šel s výletem, jako byl tento, ruku v ruce. Když nejsem venku, je jednodušší žít bez světla. Když venku něco dělám, plně se na ten úkol soustředím, a počasí pro mě není důležité. Ale teď tady jen tak sedím, sám, a cítím to, co by normálně bylo příjemné, totiž to, jak mě slunce opéká svými paprsky na mé holé kůži. Jediné, co nyní mám je neproniknutelná temnota. Zkouším se trochu rozptýlit procvičováním těch smyslů, které mi ještě zbyly. Cítím vůni klobás, co se prodávají nedaleko. Ve vzduchu je velké množství typického mořského ptactva - soudě podle halasu nade mnou. Písek je tady dál na pláži o něco hrubší, protože ho vlnobití neobrušuje na jemnější kousky, jaké jsem cítil přímo u vody.

 

Nejsem si úplně jistý, jak toto místo vypadá; nikdy jsem tady jako dítě nebyl a Harry ho do takových detailů, abych si mohl udělat obrázek, nepopisoval. Sám jsem to tak chtěl; už dávno jsem zjistil, že čím víc mi někdo nějaké místo popisuje, tím víc mi chybí schopnost vidět mýma očima. Tím, že se mi dostává jen základních informací, jsem více spokojený s tím, co sám můžu ‘vidět‘ a můžu si také vytvářet v mysli své vlastní obrazy.

 

Ale dnes tyto obrazy potlačuje temnota, a já prostě cítím tu ztrátu jasné záře, které si většina lidí na pobřeží užívá. Kniha, kterou jsem si přinesl leží nedotknuta vedle mě, místo toho sedím a užírám se až dokud neuslyším Harryho kroky ťapkat přes písek nazpátek, což mě přivede zpátky do přítomnosti.

 

„Bavíš se?“  
Donutím se usmát; vím, jak Harry tyhle výlety k moři miluje a nejsme tady zase tak často.

 

Malé kapičky vody mi zkropí nohy, jak se Harry přeze mě natahuje - nejspíš pro ručník. Ksakru, ta voda je ledová. „Áno, je tu báječně.“ Chvíli je ticho a já slyším, jak se přehrabuje v tašce a něco hledá. „Už se otoč, začínáš být rudý.“

 

To je fakt, nehledě na to, kolik času venku strávím, nikdy nedosáhnu víc, než slabounkého opálení. Vždycky riskuji, že se spálím - pochopitelně už nedokážu posoudit, kdy se tak děje. Ne dříve, než je pozdě. Přetočím se na osušce zády k Harrymu. Ucítím, jak se osuška pohne, když se Harry posadí. Pak se na mou směšně citlivou pokožku nalije lektvar. Harry jej začne roztírat a mé sebelítostivé myšlenky začnou mizet.

 

Nikdy mě nepřestane ohromovat, co všechno cítím, kdykoliv se mě Harry dotýká. Možná proto, že není moc lidí (ani věcí), které si připustím takto k tělu; nedovoluji lidem, aby mě vedli, pokud se nejedná o krajní situaci. A všeobecně by se dalo říct, že nejsem pozorný a citlivý - pokud nejsem s Harrym. Průvodce zaručí, že nevrazím do věcí okolo, takže většinu fyzického kontaktu zajišťuji já svýma rukama. Teď jsou to ale Harryho ruce, které mi lehce přejíždí přes záda, krk a ruce. Když se mě dotknul poprvé, bylo to, jako by se dotknul mé duše a dokonce i ty nejprostší aktivity - jako tohle - dokážou přinést zpátky všechny ty pocity. Vím, že se nakláním vstříc tomu dotyku, že se ztrácím v pocitech. Pak se posune dopředu a jeho doteky se zpomalí, jak vmasírovává lektvar na mou hruď.

 

Jak jsem již říkal, přirozeně preferuji být iniciátorem fyzických kontaktů s okolím, takže jakkoliv neskonale si užívám Harryho doteků, ještě větší radost mi přináší to, že se ho na oplátku mohu dotýkat já. Ještě dříve, než je hotov se svým úkolem, nechám své ruce toulat se po jeho rukou, klíčích kostech, ... zkrátka všude. Má melancholie rychle mizí, když se ně něj takto ‘dívám‘, přesně tak, jako jsem se ‘díval‘ od chvíle, kdy se z nás stali přátelé, a poté milenci. Slunce není hmatatelné, Harry ano. On je jediná věc, kterou stále vidím ve své mysli, jasnou jako den. Není to jen těch šest let soupeření, které vedly až k mému poslednímu pohledu na svět, ale je to oněch několik let důvěrné znalosti každé křivky a každého tvaru prozkoumaných mými prsty. Někdy mě napadá, jestli ho teď nevidím lépe, než když mi bylo patnáct.

 

Navzdory všemu, čemu jsme si již v našem vztahu stačili projít, příležitostně se stále někdy divím, proč zůstal se slepcem, když mohl mít někoho... kompletního. Dnešek, vzhledem k mé náladě, by mohl být takovou příležitostí. Ale když hladím prsty tu tolik známou tvář, mohu říct, že Harry je vskutku spokojený. Rty má roztaženy do upřímného, uvolněného úsměvu, což byl výraz, který jsem měl možnost cítit během našich nejlepších společných chvil. Ne, nejsem sentimentální, ale musím přiznat, že takováto připomínka jeho lásky - naší lásky - projasňuje můj život více, než nějaké slunce.

»»konec««


End file.
